Die Rückkehr des Arsene Lupin
by Christine82
Summary: crossover mit NCIS, Magn. Seven, CSI:NY, Die Wache & Arsene Lupin. Victor Fitzgerald wird in seinem Büro verhaftet. Seine gesamte Familie flieht. Was steckt dahinter? Ist Victor Fitzgerald tatsächlich der sagenhafte Dieb Arsene Lupin?


**Disclaimer:** „Without a trace" und CSI: NY gehören Jerry Bruckheimer. Die Figur des Arsène Lupin und seines Sohnes Jean gehören den Maurice Leblanc-Erben. Wem die restlichen Serien gehören weiß ich nicht. Mir jedenfalls nicht. Das wüsste ich . Die Kapitel-Überschriften habe ich mir bei ebenfalls nur ausgeliehen und zwar von Queen, Billy Joel, Rosenstolz und noch einigen mehr. Im Klartext: Mir gehört nichts, ich habe alles nur ausgeliehen und ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

**Zum besseren Verständnis:** Arsène Lupin ist eine Romanfigur des französischen Autors Maurice Leblanc. Die Romanserie wurde Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts veröffentlicht und spielt auch in dieser Zeit. Lupin ist ein Gentleman-Ganove und Meister der Verwandlung. Im Laufe seiner „Karriere" wechselte er immer wieder die Identität, u.a. war er als Inspektor Lenormand zwei Jahre lang Chef der französischen Sûreté. Um sich herum scharrte er eine Gruppe loyaler Männer und Frauen, die ihn mit Informationen versorgten und ihn bei seinen diversen Abenteuern unterstützten, in den Romanen treten sie aber nie wirklich in Erscheinung (sie werden immer nur am Rande erwähnt). Im Mittelpunkt steht immer Lupin.

**Reviews: **Oh, bitte, ja! Solange sie konstruktiv sind und sich nicht darauf beziehen, dass ich sämtliche Handlungsstränge der diversen Serien komplett ignoriert habe.

**These were the days of our lives**

**New York City / Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika, 16. April 1990**

Schweiß tropfte von der Stirn des Jungen. Er zwinkerte kurz, als ein Tropfen sich in seinen Wimpern verfing. Verärgert ließ er das Stemmeisen los, schob mit dem Handrücken seine Brille in die Höhe und wischte ihn ab.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!", fluchte er leise, während er erneut das Stemmeisen an das untere Ende des Fensters ansetzte und sich zum wiederholten Male fragte, wie er in diese Situation gekommen war. _,Das ist alles nur die Schuld dieser kleinen Schlampe!'_, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. _‚Dein Job bei dem Überfall war ganz einfach! Du solltest nur Schmiere stehen und Sonny und die anderen warnen, wenn jemand kommt.'_ So hatte der Plan ausgesehen. Aber dann hatte plötzlich dieses Mädchen vor ihm gestanden und Danny hatte den ganzen schönen Plan vergessen - mitsamt Sonny und den anderen Tanglewood Boys, die im selben Augenblick das Café ausräumten. Er wurde erst wieder daran erinnert, als dieser Streifenpolizist direkt an ihm vorbei in den Laden marschierte. Wie durch ein Wunder hatten alle Tanglewood Boys unverletzt entkommen können. Bloß die Beute war zurückgeblieben – und dafür verlangte Sonny, der Anführer der Tanglewood Boys, nun von ihm Entschädigung. Danny wusste, dass er sich noch glücklich schätzen konnte mit der Strafe diese Villa auszuräumen. Wenn jemand anderes so massiv Scheiße gebaut hätte, wäre das für denjenigen böse ausgegangen. _‚Genauso, wie es für dich böse ausgeht, wenn du dich jetzt nicht auf deine Arbeit konzentrierst.'_, fuhr ihn eine innere Stimme an. Das Fenster hatte sich trotz seiner Anstrengung noch keinen Millimeter bewegt. Er fragte sich, wie tief der Schlaf der Bewohner wohl war. Ob sie aufwachen würden, wenn er das Fenster einschlagen würde? Er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gebracht, als das Fenster sich plötzlich zu bewegen begann. Erleichtert atmete Danny auf. Er konnte nun das Fenster ohne größere Mühe hoch drücken und durch den so entstandenen Spalt hindurchklettern. Erschöpft blieb Danny einen Moment lang auf der anderen Seite des Fensters stehen und sah sich um. Die Seidenvorhänge rechts und links neben ihm wehten leicht in der sanften mitternächtlichen Brise. Der Raum, dessen Fenster er als Einstieg zweckentfremdet hatte, war anscheinend ein Arbeitszimmer. Zu seiner rechten stand ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch aus schwarzem Holz. Eine altmodische Lampe zierte ihn. Direkt daneben standen einige Photos, die er sich nicht weiter ansah. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand sich ein Kamin, in dem noch die Überreste eines früher am Abend entzündeten Feuers leicht glimmten. Davor standen zwei Ohrensessel mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Danny wandte sich der Wand zu seiner Linken zu, die von einem beeindruckenden Bücherregal bedeckt war. Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Wenn ich Sonny mit einem nicht kommen darf, dann mit Büchern.", murmelte er leise und beschloss als erstes die Schubladen des Schreibtisches zu untersuchen. Wenn er Glück hatte fand er Bargeld und ein paar Kreditkarten. Wenn er Pech hatte… daran wollte er lieber gar nicht denken. Sorgfältig durchsuchte er alle drei Schubladen auf der linken Seite, dann die drei auf der rechten Seite des Schreibtisches. „Verdammt!", fluchte er schließlich. Nichts! Nur Papiere und unwichtige Unterlagen. Entnervt stützte er den Kopf in die Hände und versuchte nachzudenken. Das Geld war nicht im Schreibtisch. Wo konnte es sein? Ein Tresor! Die Typen hier waren doch reich. Und wer reich war hatte einen Tresor! Er musste ihn nur finden und aufbekommen. Was vermutlich einfacher wäre, wenn er so etwas schon mal gemacht hätte. Aber Tresor zu knacken gehörte nicht wirklich zum Programm der Tanglewood Boys. Im Gegensatz zu Zähne einschlagen und dem Umgang mit Waffen. Alleine der Gedanke daran genügte, um einen erneuten Schub Adrenalin durch seine Adern zu schießen. „Tresor finden. Gar kein Problem.", sagte er sich und sah sich um. Wo versteckte man so ein Teil?

„Mach dir besser erst gar nicht die Mühe. Du findest den Tresor nicht.", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme direkt neben ihm. Erschrocken fuhr Danny herum. Der Schalter der Schreibtischlampe wurde betätigt. Es wurde hell. Sein Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus. Erwischt… Man hatte ihn erwischt.

**Seid bereit**

**Washington D.C. / Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika, 18. August 2005**

Es war Punkt acht Uhr am Morgen, als Victor Fitzgerald sein Büro im Hauptquartier des F.B.I. betrat und sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer an seinen Schreibtisch setzte.

„Bringen Sie mir bitte einen Kaffee, Mathilde.", sagte er zu seiner Sekretärin, die ihm hereingefolgt war. „Und schließen Sie die Tür."

„Jawohl, Mr. Fitzgerald.", entgegnete sie und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Victor schaltete seinen Computer ein. Während er hochfuhr begann er die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch ein wenig zu ordnen. Mit großem Interesse widmete er sich seiner Post, stellte jedoch schnell fest, dass sich nichts Interessantes darunter befand. Schließlich wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Computer zu und rief seine beiden E-Mail-Programme auf.

„Was soll das?", hörte er plötzlich draussen Mathilde aufschreien.

„Gehen Sie uns aus dem Weg!", herrschte jemand sie an. „Wir haben einen Haftbefehl." Victor atmete tief durch. „Früher oder später musste das ja passieren.", murmelte er, während seine Finger über die Tasten seines Computers huschten. „Lupin, du wirst alt und nachlässig. Was hat sie bloß nach all dieser Zeit auf deine Spur gebracht?" Er drückte die Enter-Taste und schaltete in aller Ruhe den Bildschirm aus. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Post zu. In diesem Augenblick flog die Tür auf und mehrere F.B.I.-Agenten stürmten herein. „Arsène Lupin, Sie sind verhaftet."

------------------------------------------

Müde tastete Claire Fitzgerald nach ihrem Handy. Ihr Ehemann war vor einer halben Stunde zur Arbeit gefahren und eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt noch eine Weile zu schlafen. Aber bei diesem penetranten Klingeln des Handys war das schlecht möglich. Gähnend warf sie sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte. Victors E-Mail-Adresse war als Absender angegeben… „Victor Arsène Raoul d'Andrésy Lupin Fitzgerald! Wehe es ist nicht wirklich wichtig.", murmelte sie, während sie sich aufsetzte. Zuerst schleppte er sie gestern Abend auf diese entsetzliche Party nur um ein paar Juwelen zu klauen. Und jetzt wagte er es sie um diese unchristliche Zeit mit einer SMS zu wecken. Neugierig las sie die Nachricht. „Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihr laut. Hektisch strampelte sie die Bettdecke von sich weg, sprang auf und rannte in ihr Ankleidezimmer… wo sie das Chaos auf Erden erblickte. „Was habt ihr gemacht?", rief sie nach einer Schrecksekunde. Ihre beiden Enkeltöchter Charlotte und Marie sahen sie überrascht an.

„Hallo, Oma.", begrüße sie die fünfjährige Charlotte fröhlich lächelnd. Nebenbei bemerkte Claire, dass die Kleine ihren Hochzeitsschleier auf dem Kopf trug und über und über mit Lippenstift bemalt war. Einem Chanel-Lippenstift wohlgemerkt. „Ihr habt Glück, dass wir jetzt keine Zeit für Standpauken haben.", sagte sie und griff sich aus den ganzen umherliegenden Kleidern ein paar Sachen und zog sich schnell um. Dann griff sie nach dem gepackten Rucksack, der seit sie in dieses Haus gezogen waren neben der Tür stand und verließ, ihre beiden Enkelkinder vor sich herschiebend, das Zimmer.

„Henriette! Henriette!", rief sie laut und klopfte im Vorbeigehen heftig an die Schlafzimmertür ihrer Tochter. „Wach auf! Schnell! Sie haben Arsène verhaftet!"

„Was?" Irritiert streckte Henriette ihren Kopf zur Tür heraus. „Wer wurde verhaftet?"

„Dein Vater!", erklärte sie mit Nachdruck. „Ich ziehe die Kinder an. Wir treffen uns in drei Minuten im Auto. Und pack noch etwas zu Essen ein."

------------------------------------------------------

Fröhlich pfeifend und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet trat Tony DiNozzo aus dem Bad. Die nassen Haare fielen ihm in die Stirn und seine Haut war noch leicht gerötet von dem heißen Wasser der Dusche und dem Abtrocknen. „Süße?", rief er laut auf dem Weg in die Küche. „Willst du auch einen Kaffee?" Als er keine Antwort erhielt verzog er das Gesicht zu einem leichten Grinsen. Warum konnte nicht jeder Morgen so problemlos ablaufen? Stattdessen immer diese hässlichen Szenen und die nervige Frage „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?". Wenn es nach ihm ginge konnte es öfters so laufen: Er kam aus der Dusche und sie war weg. Zufrieden mit sich selbst setzte er den Kaffee auf und dachte daran, was Kate jetzt wohl sagen würde, wenn sie hier wäre. Sein Grinsen wuchs. Warum es nicht einfach nachher herausfinden? Aber zuerst sollte er besser mal den Boss anrufen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er später kam. Er griff nach seinem Handy, das auf der Küchenanrichte lag. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er eine neue Kurznachricht erhalten hatte. Seine gute Laune verflog schlagartig, als er sah von welcher E-Mail-Adresse aus die Nachricht verschickt worden war. „Lupin.", kam es beinahe lautlos über seine Lippen. Sein Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus, als er den Text las: „Haut ab." Wie alt war die SMS? Gott sei Dank! Erst fünf Minuten. Dann war noch nichts verloren. Er musste sich bloß beeilen. Sein One-Night-Stand von gestern Nacht war vergessen. Der Kaffee auch. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Genau! Zuerst anziehen. Das Handy noch immer in der Hand rannte er ins Schlafzimmer. Hektisch zog er die erstbesten Kleider an, die ihm in die Finger fielen: Eine alte verwaschene Jeans und ein grauer Sweater. Sein Blick fiel auf seine schwarze Lederjacke. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns warf er sie über. Sein Handy stopfte er in die Jackentasche. Schnell zog er noch ein paar Turnschuhe an, kramte aus dem Kleiderschrank einen Motorradhelm und ein paar Lederhandschuhe hervor und stürmte aus der Wohnung. Auf dem Weg zur Garage rief er Gibbs an. „Hi, Boss. Ich komme ein wenig später. Es… ist etwas passiert."

„Etwas passiert?", hakte Gibbs nach. „Alles OK, Tony?" Tony hielt kurz die Luft an.

„Ja…", entgegnete er zögernd. „Es ist so eine Art… Familiennotfall. Ich erkläre es dir später. Und Boss…" Er zögerte erneut. „Danke." Bevor Gibbs noch etwas sagen konnte legte er auf, schaltete das Handy aus und begann es auseinanderzubauen. Sorgfältig trennte er SIM-Karte und Handy voneinander. Das Handy entsorgte er gleich in der Mülltonne in der Garage. Die SIM-Karte steckte er wieder in die Tasche. Nun war alles erledigt. Er zog den Helm und die Handschuhe am, startete das Motorrad und fuhr los.

**Denver, 10Uhr03 Ortszeit **

„Hey, wie war die Verhandlung?", wollte JD wissen, als Chris und Vin aus dem Fahrstuhl traten. „So wie jedes Mal. Die bösen Jungs wurden verurteilt.", versuchte Chris zu witzeln. „Habt ihr nichts zu tun? Warum steht ihr hier so in der Gegend rum?" Erwartungsvoll sah er Buch, Ezra und JD an, die sich anscheinend recht angeregt unterhalten hatten.

„Alles erledigt.", gab Buck grinsend zurück. „Die Berichte, die du haben wolltest liegen auf deinem Schreibtisch und Travis hat den Termin auf elf Uhr verschoben. Du siehst: Wir haben Zeit." Vin ließ seinen Blick durch das Büro wandern. Nathan saß an seinem Schreibtisch und telefonierte. Doch Josiah war nirgends zu sehen. Das schien auch Chris aufgefallen zu sein.

„Wo ist Josiah?", wollte er wissen.

„Der muss noch seine Aussage im Murlock-Fall machen und kommt später.", erinnerte JD ihn.

„Ach ja." Chris nickte. „Sagt ihm, er soll zu mir kommen, wenn er da ist." Er verschwand in seinem Büro und auch Vin ließ sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Er musste noch ein paar E-Mails durchgehen, die er gestern Abend bekommen hatte. Gelangweilt rief er sie auf. Er war mitten im Lesen, als sein Handy plötzlich zu vibrieren begann. Überrascht zog er es aus der Jackentasche. Normalerweise erhielt er nicht viele Anrufe und wenn, dann von einem seiner Kollegen. Doch die waren bis auf Josiah alle hier. Neugierig las er die Kurznachricht, die er erhalten hatte. Einen Augenblick lang starrte er völlig emotionslos auf das Handy-Display. Schließlich schluckte er kaum merklich und sah sich um. JD stand noch immer mit Ezra und Buck zusammen und unterhielt sich. Chris war in seinem Büro bei der Arbeit. Nathan telefonierte und Josiah war noch immer nicht da. Vin atmete tief durch. OK, er war diese Situation oft genug im Kopf durchgegangen. Es konnte nichts schief gehen. Er legte das Handy zur Seite und widmete sich wieder dem Text auf dem Bildschirm. Ohne seinen Blick davon abzuwenden zog er seine Waffe unauffällig aus dem Holster und legte sie in die geöffnete Schreibtischschublade. Dasselbe machte er mit seinem Dienstausweis. Das Handy schaltete er aus und steckte es ein. Danach wartete er zwei Minuten. Dann erhob Vin sich und griff nach seiner Jacke. Die Schublade stieß er wie nebenbei zu. „Ich gehe mir ein Sandwich holen.", sagte er im Vorbeigehen zu JD, Ezra und Buck. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Denk dran, dass wir in einer Stunde bei Travis antreten müssen.", rief Buck ihm hinterher.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?", versuchte Vin zu witzeln und stieß die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf. Während er, immer zwei oder mehr Stufen auf ein Mal nehmen, die drei Etagen hinunter eilte, dachte er darüber nach, was jetzt zu tun war. Das Auto musste er hier lassen. Es war zu auffällig und ausserdem wäre es ein Sicherheitsrisiko. Er würde drei Blocks zu Fuss laufen und dann ein Taxi nehmen. Er musste die Stadt verlassen. Sofort.

**Köln / Bundesrepublik Deutschland, 02Uhr12 MEZ**

Erschrocken setzte sich Alex Berthold auf. Sein Herz pochte. Was war geschehen? Angestrengt starrte er in die Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers. Nichts. Hier war nichts. Aber etwas musste ihn doch geweckt haben. Natürlich! Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Das Handy! Das musste es gewesen sein. Sie hatten ja Bereitschaft. Gähnend tastete er nach der Nachttischlampe und knipste sie an. Seine beiden Handys lagen direkt daneben. Erneut gähnend ergriff er sein Diensthandy und sah zu seiner Überraschung, dass darauf weder ein neuer Anruf noch eine neue Nachricht eingegangen war. Er runzelte die Stirn, setzte sich auf und nahm das andere Handy zur Hand. Er seufzte, als er sah, dass er eine neue SMS hatte. Auf das Schlimmste gefasst las er laut: „Haut ab." Er seufzte erneut. „Na klasse." Alex schwang sich auf und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank. Zielsicher suchte er die Kleider zusammen, die er brauchen würde und packte sie in einen schwarzen Koffer. Danach griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte eine der gespeicherten Nummern, während er gleichzeitig ins Wohnzimmer ging und das Bild herunternahm, das über der Couch an der weißen Wand hing. Dahinter kam ein Tresor zum Vorschein. „RyanAir Hotline. Altmann, mein Name. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", meldete sich in diesem Augenblick eine Stimme am Handy.

„Ich möchte einen Flug von Frankfurt / Hahn nach London buchen. Heute Morgen am Besten." Er öffnete den Tresor und holte verschiedene Papiere daraus hervor.

„Ja, einen Moment bitte. Für den Flug um 7Uhr15 gibt es noch freie Plätze."

„Perfekt." Er lächelte. „Bitte reservieren Sie mir einen Platz. Mein Name ist Karl d'Andrésy. Ja, mit einem ‚S' und einem ‚Y' am Ende. Die Kreditkartennummer lautet: 8670 0054 3290. Mastercard. Das Ticket liegt am Schalter bereit, oder? Können Sie mir noch sagen, wann der Flug in London ankommen wird?"

„Voraussichtliche Ankunft in London ist um 9Uhr50 MEZ. Das Ticket liegt am Schalter für Sie bereit."

„Herzlichen Dank. Auf Wiederhören." Er beendete die Verbindung und wählte erneut.

"British Airways Hotline. My name is Olivia. How can I help you?"

"Hello, Olivia. I need to fly from London to Boston today."

"First Class or Business Class, Sir?"

"First Class. And I'd prefer a flight before noon. Maybe at eleven o'clock?"

"Yes, Sir. That's possible. British Airways flight BA 5643 is launching at half past eleven."

"Great. Please reserve a ticket for me. My name is Michael Balsamo. The number of my credit card is: 3421 7840 0045. It's a VISA. I get my ticket at the counter, don't I?

"Yes, Mr. Balsamo. The ticket will be at the counter. Please remember being there at least one hour before departure."

"Yes, thank you. You've been a great help. Bye." Lächelnd schloss er den Tresor und hing das Bild wieder an seinen Platz. Dann sah er sich de Papiere, die er herausgenommen hatte genauer an. Vier Pässe: Ein deutscher, ein US-amerikanischer, ein französischer und ein italienischer. Und acht dazugehörige Kreditkarten. Gewissenhaft jedem Pass die richtige Kreditkarten zuordnend ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich an. Die Pässe und Kreditkarten verstaute er in der Innentasche seines Mantels. Als er ins Bad ging fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr. Jetzt war es schon beinahe viertel vor drei. Wenn er fertig war musste er noch seine Vorgesetzte anrufen und um Urlaub bitten. _‚Typisch Lupin.'_, dachte er. _„Sogar noch auf der Flucht korrekt.'_ Er öffnete den Spiegelschrank und holte seine Schminke hervor. Er betrachtete sich ein letztes Mal im Spiegel. „Au revoir, Monsieur Alexander Berthold et Bonjour Monsieur d'Andrésy."

**New York City / Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika, 8Uhr30 **

Müde ließ sich Martin auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Er hatte jetzt schon seit knapp 24 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen. Zum Glück hatten sie ihre verschwundene Person vor einer halben Stunde gefunden – lebend. Jetzt musste er nur noch den Bericht fertig schreiben. Dann konnte er nach Hause und sich ausschlafen. Genau wie der Rest des Teams. Er sah sich um. Danny, der ihm gegenüber saß, schien schon halb zu schlafen und auch Sam ging es nicht viel besser. Alle paar Minuten fiel ihr Kopf verdächtig nach unten, bevor sie erschrocken zurückschreckte. Dieser Bewegung folgte ein heftiges Kopfschütteln, um wieder wach zu werden. Dann begann das Spiel von vorne. Viv war gleich nach der Lösung des Falles nach Hause geschickt worden und Jack… Wer wusste schon, ob der sich nicht längst in seinem Büro auf die Couch gelegt hatte und tief und fest schlief. Er streckte sich kurz und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den halbfertigen Text auf seinem Computerbildschirm zu lenken. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf sein Handy. Er verzog das Gesicht. War das jetzt eine durch Schlafentzug hervorgerufene Sinnestäuschung oder hatte er wirklich eine neue Nachricht? Seufzend griff er nach dem Handy, nur um festzustellen, dass es keine Sinnestäuschung war. Die Tatsache, dass er die E-Mail-Adresse seines Vaters als Absender erkannte trug nicht gerade zu einem großen Interesse an der SMS bei. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken die Nachricht noch ein oder zwei Stunden zu ignorieren. Aber das würde sein Vater ihm wieder nachtragen und immerhin war die SMS ja auch schon eine halbe Stunde alt. _‚Bringen wir es hinter uns.'_, sagte er sich. _‚Vielleicht sind die Nachrichten ja gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht plant er ja nur einen neuen Bankraub…'_ Erschrocken setzte er sich auf. „Scheiße!", fluchte er laut. Danny sah überrascht auf. „Na, Martin! Wenn das dein strenger Vater gehört hätte!", witzelte er. _‚Strenger Vater!'_ Das er nicht lachte! Sein Vater war entweder verhaftet worden oder gerade auf der Flucht vor dem F.B.I.!

„Ha ha ha.", presste er hervor und erhob sich. „Bin gleich wieder da." Schnell verschwand er im Waschraum. Das Handy nahm er mit. „Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!", fluchte er nochmals laut, als er sichergehen konnte alleine zu sein. Er musste sich beeilen. Die konnten jeden Augenblick hier sein und ihn verhaften. Martin schaltete das Handy aus und entfernte schnell die SIM-Karte. Das Handy ließ er offen liegen. Ohne die Karte war es absolut wertlos. Die „lieben Kollegen" würden darauf keine Informationen finden. Die SIM-Karte steckte er ein. Dann schwang er sich auf den Waschtisch und drückte ohne lange suchen zu müssen die Abdeckung zum Lüftungsschacht in die Höhe. Schnell ließ er darin seine Dienstwaffe und den Ausweis verschwinden. Nachdem die Abdeckung wieder an ihrem Platz war schwang er sich wieder vom Waschtisch und verließ eilig den Raum. Ohne sich lange umzusehen marschierte er auf die Fahrstühle zu. Im letzten Augenblick überlegte er sich jedoch anders und schlug den Weg zum Treppenhaus ein. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Dannys Blick ihm aufmerksam folgte, bis die Tür zum Treppenhaus hinter ihm zufiel. _‚Wo will er denn jetzt schon wieder hin?', _fragte Danny sich. _‚Er kann doch unmöglich schon mit dem Bericht fertig sein. Und der Computer ist auch noch an.'_ Er runzelte die Stirn. An manchen Tagen benahm Martin sich wirklich merkwürdig. Aber das hatte vermutlich mit seiner Familie zu tun. Schließlich hatte nicht jeder einen F.B.I.-Deputy Director zum Vater. Er seufzte und wandte sich wieder seinem Bericht zu. Wenn Martin in fünf Minuten nicht wieder da war würde er nachsehen gehen, was er anstellte.

„Wo ist Martin Fitzgerald?" Erstaunt sah er auf und blickte in die düstere Miene von Agent McMillan, dem Chef der Abteilung für Interne Untersuchungen.

„Keine Ahnung.", entgegnete er und machte sich schlagartig Sorgen. „Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?" Statt zu antworten drehte sich McMillan zu den Agents um, die hinter ihm standen. „Durchsuchen Sie die ganze Etage und sorgen Sie dafür, dass niemand sie verlässt. Die anderen sind uns vielleicht entwischt. Aber den hier erwischen wir." Jetzt ernsthaft besorgt erhob Danny sich. „Hey, was ist hier los?", wollte er wissen.

„Wir haben einen Haftbefehl für Martin Fitzgerald. Oder besser gesagt: Martin Lupin. Victor Fitzgerald wurde heute Morgen enttarnt."

„Enttarnt?" Er verstand gar nichts mehr. „Wie enttarnt? Hey!" Fassungslos musste er mit ansehen, wie zwei Agents begannen Martins Schreibtisch zu durchsuchen. Schließlich riss er sich von dem Anblick los und rannte in Jacks Büro. „Jack, komm schnell! Die sind durchgedreht! Die durchsuchen Martins Schreibtisch!" Sein Chef sah ihn einen Moment lang geschockt an, bevor er aufsprang und hinauseilte. „Was geht hier vor?" Danny folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

„Wir haben einen Haftbefehl für Martin Fitzgerald. Wo hält er sich auf?" McMillan übergab Jack den Haftbefehl und nahm ihn ihm wieder ab, nachdem Jack ihn überflogen hatte. Danny schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch verrückt. Ein Haftbefehl gegen Martin! Wussten diese Leute denn nicht, wer er war?

„Ich weiß nicht, wo Martin ist.", entgegnete Jack. „Und überhaupt: Dieser Haftbefehl ist für einen Martin Lupin…" Während er weiter sprach fiel Dannys Blick auf die Tür zum Treppenhaus. Was, wenn Martin zurückkam? Er würde zurückkommen. Früher oder später würde er zurückkommen. Sein Blick klebte noch immer auf der Tür, als er beobachtete, wie einer der Agents, die mit McMillan hergekommen waren sich vorsichtig umsah, sein Waffe zog und dann den selben Weg einschlug, den Martin gegangen war. Die Tür fiel wieder hinter ihm zu. Sofort folgte Danny ihm. Im Treppenhaus herrschte eine beängstigende Stille. Er lauschte angestrengt und warf einen kurzen Blick nach oben und nach unten. Schließlich rannte er die Treppe nach unten. Plötzlich hörte er jemanden aufschreien. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und schließlich sprang er die Stufen hinunter, bis er vor sich den Agent sah, der Martin verfolgt hatte. Martin ahnte er mehr, als er ihn sehen konnte. Er schien vor dem Agent auf dem Treppenabsatz zu liegen. Keiner von beiden hatte ihn bemerkt.

„Was wollen Sie?", hörte er Martin fragen.

„Eine Kugel in deiner Brust. Nimm deine Waffe! Na los!", schrie der andere ihn an.

„Ich habe keine Waffe.", entgegnete Martin ruhig. „Was? Sie wollen mich erschießen und es wie Notwehr aussehen lassen? Wieso? Meine Verhaftung bringt ihnen doch sicherlich eine Beförderung ein."

„Das geht dich einen Scheiß an! Wo ist deine Waffe? Wo ist sie?" Martin lachte.

„Vergiss es. Erschieß mich und sieh zu, wie du aus dieser Sache herauskommst. Ich helfe dir garantiert nicht dabei."

„Wie du willst." Schnell zog Danny seine Waffe und richtete sie auf den Mann vor ihm.

„Denk noch nicht einmal daran.", zischte er. Überrascht drehte sich der Agent um. Ohne zu zögern richtete er seine Waffe auf Danny. „Du hättest dich da raushalten sollen. Hier spielt eine andere Liga.", erklärte er.

„Es ist mir scheißegal welche Liga hier spielt. Aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass hier jemand erschossen wird." Er sah über seine Schulter. „Martin, alles OK?" Sein Kollege erhob sich seufzend. „Ja. Der Mistkerl hat mich die Treppe hinuntergeworfen."

„Das wird dich nicht vor einer ausführlichen Erklärung bewahren.", entgegnete Danny, dem es allmählich zu bunt wurde. „Wir gehen jetzt alle drei schön brav nach oben. Und Sie nehmen ihre Waffe runter. Klar?" Der Agent grinste.

„Vergiss es!" Er schoss. Ein schrecklicher Schmerz durchfuhr Dannys Schulter und haute ihn von den Füssen.

„Argh!" Er sah auf. Martin hatte sich von hinten auf den Agent gestürzt. Die beiden kämpften in dem engen Treppenhaus miteinander. Wie in Trance nahm Danny wahr, wie Martin erneut die Treppe hinabstürzte. Der Agent griff nach seiner Waffe, die er im Laufe des Kampfes verloren hatte und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Bye, bye Mr. Lupin." Ohne darüber nachzudenken feuerte Danny. Er sah, wie der Agent schwer verletzt zusammenbrach. Martin sprang auf und rannte zu ihm. „Wie geht es dir? Wie schlimm ist es?" Er stieß unsanft Dannys Hand weg, die versuchte die Blutung zu stillen. „Ein Durchschuss. Du musst zu einem Arzt. Komm mit." Er nahm ihm die Waffe ab, legte Dannys gesunden Arm um seine Schulter und half ihm die restlichen Stufen zum Erdgeschoss hinunter.

„Was ist hier los, Fitzy?", knirschte Danny.

„Erzähl ich dir später. Versprochen! Aber zuerst müssen wir hier raus." Er zog die Tür zum Erdgeschoss auf und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick hinaus. Die Eingangshalle war von zwei Touristengruppen bevölkert. Kaum ein Agent hielt sich hier auf, ausser den drei Wachleuten vor dem Eingang zu den Fahrstühlen.

„Warum? Lass uns zu Jack gehen. Die Sache klärt sich bestimmt auf." Martin biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Da gibt es nichts zum Aufklären. Man hat meinen Vater verhaftet, weil er Arsène Lupin ist, ein gesuchter Meisterdieb. Wenn ich zu Jack gehe wird man mich auch verhaften.", erklärte er. Danny sah ihn einen Moment lang an, als ob er den Verdacht hätte sein Kollege wäre wahnsinnig geworden. „Ich erkläre es dir nachher ausführlich.", fügte Martin hinzu und sah wieder hinaus. Er wartete noch einen Moment, bis sich eine der beiden Touristengruppen genau zwischen ihnen und den Wachleuten befand. Dann rannte er, so schnell es ihm mit Danny möglich war Richtung Ausgang.

„Stehen bleiben!", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich rufen. Er ignorierte sie und versuchte seine Schritte zu beschleunigen. Er konnte ihre Verfolger hinter sich hören. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der Pförtner neben der Eingangstür ebenfalls nach seiner Waffe griff.

„Lass das besser sein!", rief er und zielte mit Dannys Waffe auf ihn. „Ich schieße nicht gerne, aber wenn es sein muss tue ich es. Mach die Tür auf. Los!" Unsicher kam der Pförtner seiner Anweisung nach. Schnell lief er mit Danny hindurch und rannte die Straße hinab. Schreiend wichen die Passanten ihnen aus. Doch keiner versuchte sie aufzuhalten. Bevor er richtig wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte hielt ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen neben ihnen. „Los, rein mit euch.", rief ihm der Fahrer zu. „Danny!", entfuhr es ihm erleichtert, als er Danny Messer erkannte, der für das CSI tätig war. Er warf einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter. Ein Dutzend F.B.I.-Agenten rannte auf sie zu. Hektisch riss er die Hintertür des Autos auf, stieß Danny hinein und sprang ebenfalls auf die Rückbank.

„Fahr!", schrie er Danny zu, während er die Tür zu riss. Das ließ dieser sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Hinter ihnen konnte Martin noch Schüsse hören. Doch kurz darauf waren sie verhallt.

**The years belie we lived a lie**

„SO!" Wütend drehte sich Jack zu McMillan um, nachdem das Fluchtauto mit quietschenden Reifen hinter der nächsten Straßenecke verschwunden war. „Ich will jetzt auf der Stelle wissen, was hier los ist! Sie tauchen hier auf und schießen auf zwei meiner Leute! Was…"

„Das sind nicht IHRE Leute!", unterbrach McMillan ihn, sicherte seine Waffe und steckte sie zurück in sein Schulterholster. „Das sind Lupins Leute. Heute Morgen wurde Victor Fitzgerald in Washington D.C. verhaftet. Es wurde eindeutig bewiesen, dass „Victor Fitzgerald" eine Scheinidentität ist und es sich bei diesem Mann in Wirklichkeit um Arsène Lupin, einen französischen Dieb, handelt. Ihm werden zurzeit…" Er unterbrach sich und sah sich misstrauisch um. So, als ob er befürchtet belauscht zu werden. Er senkte die Stimme. „Er wird wegen 1359 Verbrechen gesucht. Verstehen Sie jetzt, Malone? Das ist ein Riesenfang und wir haben Beweise, dass seine gesamte Familie ebenfalls da drinhängt."

„Victor soll…"

„Malone, es gibt und gab auch nie einen Victor Fitzgerald. Ebenso wenig, wie es einen Martin Fitzgerald gibt. Die haben uns an der Nase herumgeführt." Er schnaubte. „Für die Presse wird das ein gefundenes Fressen."

„Hat man Victor bereits verhört?", fragte Jack weiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Aber er wurde auch erst vor einer dreiviertel Stunde verhaftet. Aber soweit ich weiß, hat er direkt bei der Verhaftung zugegeben Arsène Lupin zu sein. Und sowie es aussieht gehört auch Danny Taylor zu seinem Team. Welchen anderen Grund gäbe es sonst für seine Flucht?" Jack bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. Dafür gab es sicherlich mehr als einen möglichen Grund. Doch er beschloss vorerst nichts mehr zu diesem Thema zu sagen. „Entschuldigen sie mich bitte.", sagte er und ging an ihm vorbei zu Sam, die er hinter McMillan bemerkt hatte. Stumm gingen sie gemeinsam zurück ins Gebäude, dessen Eingangshalle jetzt mit Dutzenden Agents bevölkert war, die die Zeugenaussagen aufnahmen. Auch ein CSI-Team war bereits vor Ort und hatte mit der Spurensicherung begonnen. Die Tür zum Treppenhaus stand weit offen. Auf dem Weg zum Aufzug wurden Sam und Jack von einigen Rettungssanitätern überholt, die eilig darin verschwanden. Sam wollte etwas sagen, doch er gab ihr durch eine kurze Handbewegung zu verstehen ruhig zu sein. Sie nickte kaum merklich. Erst als sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten fragte Jack: „Hast du gehört, was McMillan gesagt hat?" Seine Kollegin nickte und wandte der Überwachungskamera den Rücken zu. „Das ist doch totaler Blödsinn.", kommentierte sie McMillans Äußerungen. „Wir reden hier von Danny und Martin. Die ziehen doch nicht zusammen mit Victor los und rauben Leute aus." Jack drehte sich ebenfalls mit dem Rücken zur Kamera. „Finde alles über Arsène Lupin raus, seine Familie und seine Verbrechen. Versuch auch etwas über Martins Onkel, Roger Toland, herauszufinden. Ob er ebenfalls verhaftet wurde etc." Sam nickte schnell, bevor die Türen des Fahrstuhls sich wieder öffneten. „OK."

-----------------------------------------------

„Er braucht einen Arzt.", sagte Martin, nachdem er sich Dannys Schussverletzung nochmals genauer angesehen hatte.

„Das Erste-Hilfe-Set ist unter dem Beifahrersitz.", entgegnete Messer und sah in den Rückspiegel. „Wir haben sie abgehängt. Sobald wir aus der Stadt heraus sind, tauschen wir die Plätze und ich verarzte ihn. Solange musst du ihn provisorisch zusammenflicken." Martin nickte und kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ihr aus der Stadt herauskommt, oder? Das F.B.I. ist hinter euch her.", zischte Danny unter Schmerzen.

„An Ihrer Stelle würde ich mir darüber keine Sorgen machen. Kümmern Sie sich darum, dass ihre Blutstropfen alle beieinander bleiben. Wir machen den Rest.", gab sein Namensvetter zurück. „Was ist überhaupt schief gelaufen?" Seufzend kletterte Martin mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zurück auf die Rückbank.

„Ich habe die SMS nicht bemerkt.", gab er zu, während er begann Dannys Wunde zu reinigen. „Welche SMS?", wollte Danny wissen. „AU! Pass doch auf!" Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an!" Martin grinste. „Du bist doch sonst so cool. Und jetzt schreist du rum wegen ein bisschen Jod."

„Ich verblute hier! Was willst du mit dem Jod? Schaff mich ins Krankenhaus!" Er lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen. Sein ganzer Arm brannte vor Schmerz.

„Du verblutest nicht. Danny wird sich gleich um dich kümmern und die Wunde nähen. Oder was man sonst bei einem Durchschuss tut.", hörte er Martin sagen, während dieser irgendetwas von beiden Seiten fest gegen seine Verletzung drückte.

„Ich will ins Krankenhaus! Und ich will wissen, was hier los ist!", schrie er.

„Du kannst nicht ins Krankenhaus. Du hast einen F.B.I.-Beamten niedergeschossen. Das mögen die nicht so besonders. Sie werden dich verhaften. Und für meinen Geschmack reicht es, wenn Dad im Gefängnis ist. Danny, hörst du mich noch?" Danny nickte. Von wegen nicht verbluten. Er konnte spüren, wie er schwächer wurde.

„Ja, sicher. Warum sollte ich dich nicht mehr hören?", wollte er wissen. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass ich nicht verblute." Er versuchte zu lächeln. Martin zögerte kurz.

„Ich habe dir ein Schlafmittel gespritzt. Es ist besser, wenn du nicht weißt, wohin wir fahren. Danny? Danny?" Vorsichtig beugte sich Martin über ihn. „Er schläft jetzt.", sagte er zu Danny Messer. „Wann sind wir am Flugplatz?"

„In etwa einer halben Stunde. Aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir vorher anhalten und die Plätze tauschen.", entgegnete er. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich war auf dem Weg raus, als ein Agent mich stellte. Er wollte mich erschießen, obwohl ich nicht bewaffnet war. Zum Glück kam Danny und hat sich eingemischt." Er versuchte zu lächeln. „Dad wird ganz schön sauer sein, wenn er das herausfindet."

„Wenn er WAS herausfindet? Dass du die SMS nicht gesehen hast, dich beinahe hättest schnappen lassen, du von deinem Kollegen gerettet werden musstest oder dass dieser kleine Scheißer von F.B.I.-Agent seinen geliebten Sohn erschießen wollte?" Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Rückspiegel. Danny lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. „Marty, wir wissen doch beide, dass dein Dad dir nie wirklich böse sein kann."

**Denver, 10Uhr50 Ortszeit**

„Wir müssen in ein paar Minuten hoch zu Travis.", erinnerte Buck die anderen, die gelangweilt an ihren Schreibtischen lungerten.

„Hoffentlich hat er einen neuen Job für uns.", murmelte JD. „Langsam wird's langweilig." Ezra grinste. „Sei besser vorsichtig mit dem was du dir wünschst. Du könntest es bekommen." JD verzog das Gesicht. „Was soll das jetzt heißen?" Ein Räuspern ließ sie zusammenfahren. Unbemerkt war Travis zu ihnen getreten. Neben ihm stand ein Mann in dunklem Anzug.

„Können Sie mir sagen, wo sich Mr. Tanner aufhält?", fragte Travis. Er machte einen nervösen Eindruck und schien irgendwie in sich zusammengesunken. Buck erhob sich.

„Er wollte sich etwas zu essen holen. Er müsste jeden Augenblick zurück sein.", antwortete er. Travis riss die Augen auf. Unsicher drehte er sich zu dem anderen Mann um.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dafür eine ganz logische Erklärung gibt.", murmelte er. Sein Begleiter verzog das Gesicht, wobei sich seine Augen zu zwei dünnen Schlitzen zusammenzogen. „Sicher. Ich möchte jetzt mit Mr. Larabee sprechen. Ich warte in ihrem Büro." Er drehte sich um und marschierte wieder zum Fahrstuhl. Travis sah ihm erschüttert nach.

„Was ist hier los? Sir? Sir?" Sachte berührte Buck Travis an der Schulter. Sein Vorgesetzter drehte sich apathisch zu ihm um. „Chris ist in seinem Büro, oder?" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten ging er auf Chris' Büro zu. Buck sah ihm besorgt nach. Travis klopfte kurz an und betrat dann den Arbeitsraum. Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel wandte sich Buck zu den anderen um. „Wisst ihr, was das soll?" Die anderen schüttelten den Kopf. Nathan erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die geschlossene Tür. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass hier gerade etwas ganz mieses abläuft." Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Travis und Chris kamen gemeinsam raus. Ohne den anderen eine Erklärung zu geben, die er ja bestimmt von Travis erhalten hatte, ging Chris an ihnen vorbei zum Fahrstuhl. Nathan fiel auf, dass er sehr besorgt wirkte.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube fuhr Chris zusammen mit Travis in die nächste Etage, wo sich dessen Büro befand. Travis hatte nicht viel zu ihm gesagt, als er plötzlich in seinem Büro gestanden hatte. Bloß, dass ein F.B.I.-Agent hier war und mit ihm reden wollte… über Vin. Nervös folgte er Travis über den Flur und betrat schließlich sein Büro. Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein hochgewachsener Mann mittleren Alters in schwarzem Anzug, der gerade den Hörer des Telefons auflegte. Er erhob sich und schüttelte Chris die Hand. „Mr. Larabee, schön, dass sie Zeit für eine kurze Unterredung haben. Mein Name ist Jefferson. Ich bin vom F.B.I. Bitte nehmen Sie Platz." Sie setzten sich, während Travis es vorzog sich an das Fenster zu stellen und hinauszusehen.

„Wie Mr. Travis Ihnen sicherlich mitgeteilt hat geht es um Mr. Vin Tanner. Wissen Sie zufällig, wo er sich im Moment aufhält?"

„Soweit ich weiß, wollte er sich etwas zu essen holen.", entgegnete er vorsichtig. „Dürfte ich vielleicht wissen…"

„Wann genau war das?", unterbrach Jefferson ihn, während er sich Notizen machte. Chris atmete tief durch. „Vor etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde."

„Und er ist noch nicht zurück?" Jefferson sah auf.

„Nein. Vielleicht ist viel los oder er steht im Stau. So genau kontrolliere ich meine Leute nicht, als dass ich jede Sekunde wüsste, wo sie sich aufhalten."

„Sie vertrauen ihren Leuten." Chris betrachtete Jefferson nun mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen. Hatten die Leute von der Innenrevision Vin auf dem Kicker, oder was war hier los?

„Das ist in unserem Job überlebenswichtig. Wir müssen uns jede Sekunde hundertprozentig aufeinander verlassen können.", erklärte er. „Warum wollen Sie das wissen?"

„Wie war das, als Mr. Tanner in ihr Team versetzt wurde? Aus seiner Akte geht hervor, dass er Probleme hatte sich einzufügen."

„Um was geht es überhaupt?" Er sah zu Travis hinüber. „Ist Vin etwas zugestoßen?"

„Das können wir nicht sagen. Wir wissen zurzeit nämlich leider nicht, wo er sich aufhält.", antwortete Jefferson an dessen Stelle. „Aber aller Voraussicht nach dürfte er bei bester Gesundheit sein."

„Wie ich bereits erwähnte, hat Mr. Wilmington mir gesagt, dass Vin kurz weggegangen sei um sich etwas zu essen zu kaufen. Er müsste jeden Augenblick zurück sein.", wiederholte er genervt.

„Das wird er nicht." Er hielt kurz inne. „Mr. Larabee, sagt Ihnen der Name „Fitzgerald" etwas?" Chris dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. „Nein. Den Namen habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Das ist der Name, unter dem ihr Kollege Vin Tanner 1972 in Boston geboren wurde. Sein Vater ist Victor Fitzgerald, bis heute Morgen Deputy Director des F.B.I. Heute Morgen wurde er verhaftet und als Betrüger enttarnt. Sein wahrer Name ist Arsène Lupin."

„Arsène Lupin? Der Meisterdieb?", entfuhr es ihm. Jefferson lehnte sich weiter über den Tisch. „Sie haben von ihm gehört?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ich habe einmal ein Interview mit ihm gelesen. Er scheint es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht zu haben einem französischen Journalisten regelmäßig von seinen Heldentaten zu erzählen. Und das ist… Vins Vater?"

„Ja, der Name „Tanner" war der Nachname von Vins früherer Ehefrau Natalie. Er behielt den Namen nach der Scheidung. Aber das spielt keine Rolle: Sein Name ist und bleibt Vincent Lupin und unter dem habe ich ihn eben zur Fahndung ausschreiben lassen."

„Fahndung? Sie haben Vin zur Fahndung ausschreiben lassen?" Chris sprang so heftig auf, dass sein Stuhl umfiel. Erschrocken fuhr Travis zusammen. Doch Jefferson schien von diesem Ausbruch eher unbeeindruckt.

„Selbstverständlich. Mr. Larabee, sein Vater wurde verhaftet. Seinem Bruder gelang knapp die Flucht, wobei es zu einem Schusswechsel kam. Ein F.B.I.-Beamter wurde schwer verletzt. Wir haben Hinweise, dass Vincent Lupin und sein Bruder in mindestens drei Verbrechen verwickelt sind. Die Annahme falscher Identitäten noch nicht einmal mitgerechnet. Er hält sich nicht an seinem Arbeitsplatz auf und ebenfalls nicht in seiner Wohnung. Sein Aufenthaltsort ist nicht bekannt. Auf sein Kopf wird eine Belohnung von 10 000 $ ausgesetzt."

**Washington D.C., 9 Uhr**

„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!" Wütend hieb F.B.I. Special Agent Nicolas Brown mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Seine Mitarbeiter fuhren erschrocken zusammen. „Wie konnte das passieren? Die wussten doch nichts von dem Einsatz, verflucht noch mal!"

„Wie können Sie da so sicher sein?", wagte es einer der jüngeren Agents zu fragen. Brown funkelnde ihn wütend an.

„Weil. Wir. Arsène. Lupin. Verhaftet. Haben. Wenn diese Verbrecherclique gewusst hätte, dass wir Ihnen auf der Spur sind, dass der finale Schlag gegen sie geplant ist, denken Sie nicht auch, dass dann das Oberhaupt dieses Verbrechernetzwerkes als einer der ersten abgehauen wäre? Aber nein! Arsène Lupin wurde geschnappt. Aber seine Frau, seine Kinder, der Komplize, den er als seinen Schwager ausgegeben hat – alle sind weg. Und die meisten sind uns nur knapp entwischt. Gerade so, als ob sie wenige Minuten zuvor von dem Einsatz erfahren hätten."

„Deuten Sie eine undichte Stelle an?" Agent Rita Liebermann sah von ihren Unterlagen auf. Brown schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.", entgegneter er etwas ruhiger. „Wenn wir eine undichte Stelle hätten, wäre uns Arsène Lupin auch entwischt. Der Tipp wäre doch schon früher rausgegangen."

„Dann bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit: Sie haben von der Verhaftung erfahren.", gab Liebermann zu Bedenken. „Aber wie? Die Sekretärin von Lupin wurde ebenfalls in Gewahrsam genommen. Und während des Abtransports ins Gefängnis begegnete uns niemand. Wie auch? Es war eine Stunde vor dem offiziellen Dienstbeginn."

„Und die Presse war ebenfalls noch nicht vor Ort.", stimmte Brown zu. „Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es unsere eigene Schuld ist, dass uns Vincent und Martin entkommen sind – die Aktionen sind viel zu langsam gelaufen. Aber dafür werden sich die Kollegen aus Denver und New York noch rechtfertigen müssen. Ganz abgesehen davon: Eine Minute nach der Verhaftung verließen Claire, Henriette, Charlotte und Marie Lupin das Anwesen der Familie. Ebenfalls so die Tolands. Irgendjemand muss sie gewarnt haben. Aber wer?"

„Vielleicht Lupin selbst?", schlug der junge Agent von eben vor. Brown verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie denn, bitte schön? Und wann? Wir gingen rein, legten ihm Handschellen an und ab dann war er nicht mehr unbeobachtet."

„Ja, aber direkt davor? Zwischen dem Augenblick, als wir den Raum betraten und Lupin verhafteten?"

„Das waren ein paar Sekunden.", gab Liebermann zu Bedenken. „Aber… Die Sekretärin stand uns doch im Weg."

„Bitte?" Brown verzog das Gesicht.

„Sie stand uns im Weg und jemand sagte: „Wir haben einen Haftbefehl.". Was, wenn Lupin das gehört hat?"

„Aber selbst dann wäre nicht genug Zeit gewesen, um die Familie telefonisch zu warnen.", entgegnete ein weiterer Agent.

„Telefonisch nicht. Und was ist mit dem Computer? War der Computer an, als wir Lupin verhaftet haben?" Die Agents sahen sich betreten an.

„Keine Ahnung, Chef.", antwortete schließlich jemand. „Ich glaube, der Bildschirm war schwarz."

„Das soll nichts heißen.", murmelte Liebermann. „Scheiße! Ich glaube, wir müssen uns beeilen." Sie sprang auf und jagte hinaus. Brown folgte ihr auf dem Fuss. Schließlich erreichten sie atemlos Victor Fitzgeralds Büro. Ohne auf die Siegel zu achten, die sie selbst dort angebracht hatten rissen sie die Tür auf und rannten and den Computer.

„Wie ich es mir dachte: Nur der Bildschirm ist ausgeschaltet. Er hat ein Programm gestartet, um die Festplatte mit lauter unnötigen Dateien zu überschreiben. Dadurch sollen die vorhandenen Dateien vernichtet werden.", erklärte sie.

„Können Sie das aufhalten?", wollte Brown wissen. Liebermann zog sich einen Stuhl heran. „Geben Sie mir ein paar Stunden."

**We all have a face that we hide away forever**

**New York City, 9 Uhr**

Noch immer herrschte in der Eingangshalle des F.B.I. eifriges Treiben. Zwar waren die Zeugenaussagen inzwischen alle aufgenommen und das Gebäude für weitere Touristengruppen an diesem Tag geschlossen worden, aber die Spurensicherung hatte inzwischen ihre Arbeit vom Treppenhaus auf den Rest des Erdgeschosses ausgedehnt. Ungeduldig trat McMillan auf Mac Taylor, den Chef der CSI-Einheit zu.

„Was haben Sie bisher? Wissen Sie schon welcher von den beiden Mistkerlen geschossen hat?", wollte er wissen. Mac sah von den Blutspuren auf, die er gerade fotografiert hatte. „Wir haben zwei abgefeuerte Kugeln gefunden.", erklärte er und erhob sich. „Wir brauchen die Vergleichsproben von den Dienstwaffen der beiden Verdächtigen, um sagen zu können, aus welcher Waffe geschossen wurde. Wie geht es dem angeschossenen Kollegen?"

„Ist im Krankenhaus. Die Ärzte wissen noch nicht, ob er durchkommen wird.", entgegnete er. „Ich werde Ihnen die Vergleichsproben von Fitzgeralds und Taylors Waffen zukommen lassen. Wir haben Sie noch vom letzten Schusswechsel, in den die beiden verwickelt waren." Erschöpft fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. Die beiden waren hervorragende Ermittler."

„Was ist überhaupt vorgefallen? Warum sind die beiden geflüchtet?"

„Man wollte Fitzgerald verhaften." Er seufzte. „Ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte und die Jungs aus Washington, die die Ermittlungen leiten, wollen nicht mehr dass viel nach aussen dringt. Jetzt nicht mehr, nachdem soviel schief gelaufen ist. Heute Nachmittag gibt es eine Pressekonferenz."

„Ich verstehe." Er nickte.

„Schicken Sie mir bitte bis heute Mittag einen vorläufigen Bericht." Deprimiert schlich er wieder zum Aufzug, um zu seinem Büro zurückzukehren. Mac kniete sich wieder nieder. Stella trat zu ihm. „Zwei F.B.I.-Beamten schießen auf einen dritten F.B.I.-Beamten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Verrückte Welt, oder?" Mac nickte. „Angeblich sollen noch mehr Leute da drin hängen. Gerüchten zufolge haben Sie F.B.I.-Deputy Director Fitzgerald verhaftet.", erklärte er und machte ein erneutes Foto der Blutspur, dieses Mal allerdings aus einem anderen Winkel.

„Deputy Director Fitzgerald? Was hat der damit zu tun?", wollte sie wissen.

„Sein Sohn war das hier." Er deutete auf das Szenario. „Und ich meine damit nicht den Agenten, der angeschossen wurde. Aiden, nimm bitte eine Probe dieser Spur!" Seine junge Kollegin nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit, während Mac und Stella zu den nächsten Bluttropfen weitergingen.

„Wo ist eigentlich Danny? Ich habe ihn heute noch gar nicht gesehen." Stella sah sich suchend um. Macs Miene verhärtete sich. „Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Sein Handy ist ausgeschaltet und in seiner Wohnung geht auch niemand ans Telefon. Ich habe es jetzt schon mindestens zehn Mal probiert."

„Vielleicht steht er im Stau und sein Akku ist leer.", gab sie zu bedenken. Das Gesicht ihres Kollegen verriet deutlich, für wie unwahrscheinlich er das hielt. „Ich will es für ihn hoffen.", entgegnete er trotzdem. „Er darf sich in nächster Zeit nicht viel Unsinn erlauben."

„Mac, er hat sicher einen guten Grund zu spät zu kommen. Du darfst nicht zu hart über ihn urteilen nur wegen der Sache mit den Tanglewood Boys und dem toten Polizisten."

„Nur?" Er riss die Augen auf. „Stella, er hat diesen Polizisten erschossen. Und bezüglich der Tanglewood Boys hat er uns verschwiegen, dass er zu Sonny Solano und seinem Schlägertrupp gehörte. Die da oben warten nur auf einen weiteren Fehler, um ihn rauszuwerfen."

„Die da oben oder du?", gab sie provokant zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß, dass es die da oben sind. Aber weiß Danny es auch?"

---------------------------------------------------

Missmutig beobachtete Jack von seinem Büro aus, wie zwei Beamte den Schreibtisch seiner beiden Agents Fitzgerald und Taylor durchsuchten. An den frustrierten Mienen konnte er deutlich erkennen, dass die Suche bisher nichts von Bedeutung an den Tag gebracht hatte. Ausser einem beachtlichen Vorrat an Süßigkeiten aus Martins unterster Schreibtischschublade. Jack sah, wie Sam an den beiden Schreibtischen vorbei auf sein Büro zukam. Sie warf den beiden Kollegen einen verächtlichen Blick zu, bevor sie ohne zu klopfen eintrat.

„Ich habe die Infos.", sagte sie, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Gut." Er ließ die Jalousien an den Fenstern herunter, blieb jedoch an seinem Platz stehen und beobachtete die beiden Agents durch einige Ritzen hindurch weiter. „Schieß los."

„Arsène Lupin. Auch bekannt unter den Namen Raoul d'Andrésy, Bernhard d'Andrésy, Prinz Paul Sernine und so weiter. Französischer Meisterdieb. Begann seinen ersten Diebstahl im Alter von sechs Jahren. Damals stahl er ein Halsband, das einst der Königin von Frankreich gehört hatte. Es folgte eine beachtliche Karriere als Dieb, Gauner und Hochstapler. Er wurde mehrere Male verhaftet, aber jedes Mal gelang ihm die Flucht. Wir wissen relativ viel über ihn, da er einen Journalisten als Biograph ausgewählt hat. Über mehrere Jahre hinweg erschienen seine Abenteuer in regelmäßigen Abständen in einer französischen Zeitung, deren Mehrheitseigner Lupin angeblich ist. Obwohl er ein Dieb ist, scheint er sich großer Beliebtheit zu erfreuen. Viele Menschen wenden sich Hilfe suchend an ihn. 1971 verschwindet er spurlos. Einige Jahre später taucht er in den USA wieder auf. Aber es ist nie gelungen eine genaue Spur von ihm zu finden. Lupin gilt als Meister der Verkleidung."

„Familie? Eltern? Geschwister?"

„Eltern: Henriette und Theophraste Lupin. Beide tot, letzterer starb in einem amerikanischen Gefängnis. Verurteilt wegen Diebstahl und Betrug. Keine Geschwister bekannt."

„Was wissen wir über den Verbleib der restlichen Familie?", fragte Jack.

„Martins Bruder Vincent verließ um kurz nach 9 Uhr Ortszeit seinen Arbeitsplatz in Denver. Er sagte, er wolle sich etwas zu essen holen, kam aber nie zurück. Die Fahndung läuft. Victors Frau Claire, die gemeinsame Tochter Henriette und die beiden Enkeltöchter verließen um 8Uhr05 das Haus der Fitzgeralds in Washington. Ihr Wagen wurde in Georgetown gefunden. Fahndung läuft. Roger Toland und seine Kinder Jamie und Ava sind spurlos verschwunden. Ihre Autos stehen in der Garage. Man tappt im Dunkeln, wie sie abgehauen sind. Keiner hat gesehen, wann und wie sie das Grundstück verlassen hat. Victors Tochter Henriette lebt von ihrem Ehemann getrennt. Der wurde bereits verhört. Aber er scheint keine Ahnung vom Doppelleben seiner Schwiegerfamilie gehabt zu haben. Jedenfalls hat er bereitwillig seine Hilfe bei der Suche angeboten.", entgegnete sie. „Gibt es etwas Neues von Danny und Martin?"

„Nein. Die Kollegen haben keine Ahnung, wo sie nach ihnen suchen sollen. Sie wollten es per Handyortung versuchen, aber Martins Handy wurde auf der Toilette gefunden und Dannys in seinem Schreibtisch. Wir müssen sie vor den Ermittlern finden. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass hier mehr los ist, als wir denken."

„Wie man hört sollen sie Victors Computer beschlagnahmt haben."

„Sie hoffen wohl Beweise zu finden."

„Oder Hinweise auf den Aufenthaltsort der Familie." Er sah sie verwirrt an, während sie fortfuhr. „Nur ein paar Minuten nach der Festnahme sind sie geflohen. Das war doch geplant."

**Denver, 11Uhr30**

„Was ist los?", fragten sie. Chris bedachte sie mit einem wütenden Blick.

„Man hat Vins Vater verhaftet. Und jetzt wollen sie auch Vin verhaften."

„Was? Wieso?", entfuhr es JD entsetzt.

„Nun ja…" Chris verzog das Gesicht. „Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Deputy Director Fitzgerald vom F.B.I. gar nicht Deputy Director Fitzgerald vom F.B.I. ist. Sondern Arsène Lupin, seines Zeichen Meisterdieb, Betrüger und mutmaßlicher Mörder. Und weil Fitzgerald der Vater von Vin ist, ist Vin der Sohn von Arsène Lupin. Und als dieser steht er in Verdacht in mindestens drei Fällen von Einbruchdiebstahl verwickelt zu sein. Und: Nein, ich glaube diesen Scheiß auch nicht. Und deshalb fliege ich in einer Stunde nach Washington und versuche herauszufinden, was genau hier gespielt wird. Wenn ich Glück habe kann ich mit dem Chefermittler und auch mit Lupin selbst sprechen." Er senkte die Stimme. „Wenn Vin hier auftauchen sollte bringt ihn zu meiner Farm und sagt ihm, dass nach ihm gefahndet wird. Er soll das Haus nicht verlassen und sich ruhig verhalten. Und einer von euch bleibt da und passt auf ihn auf. Oder besser noch: Zwei von euch bleiben bei ihm. Obwohl… drei wären noch besser."

„Moment mal!" Buck winkte ab. „Soll das heißen, wir sollen hier bleiben und Däumchen drehen? Vergiss es! Wir kommen mit nach Washington!"

„Genau!" Nathan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während auch die anderen zustimmend nickten. Chris seufzte.

„Hört mal zu: Vin würde es vermutlich ganz toll finden, dass ihr alle so hinter ihm steht. Aber jemand muss hier bleiben und den Laden am Laufen halten. Und vergisst nicht, dass Vin jederzeit wieder hier auftauchen kann. Es ist zwar nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, aber wir wissen es schließlich nicht. Deshalb werde ich alleine nach Washington fliegen."

„Nein, wirst du nicht." Buck schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme mit dir. Vier Leute reichen momentan völlig aus, um die restliche Arbeit zu erledigen. Ausserdem: Wer weiß, mit welchen Typen du es in Washington zu tun bekommst. Da wirst du Verstärkung brauchen." Chris seufzte erneut. „OK, einverstanden. Unser Flug geht in einer Stunde."

**Washington D.C., 10 Uhr**

Mit energischen Schritten betrat Agent Brown das Büro von Deputy Director Fitzgerald. „Was haben wir?", fragte er Liebermann, die ihn einige Minuten zuvor angerufen und gebeten hatte zu ihr zu kommen. Die Ermittlerin sah von dem Computer-Bildschirm auf.

„Es ist mir gelungen das Programm zu stoppen. Lupin muss es gestartet haben, als wir ihn verhafteten. Große Teile der Festplatte waren schon überschrieben und leider nicht mehr zu rekonstruieren. Aber…" Sie lächelte und betätigte die Enter-Taste. „Wir haben das hier gefunden: Das letzte Programm, an dem Arsène Lupin vor seiner Verhaftung gearbeitet hat." Bereitwillig machte sie ihrem Vorgesetzten Platz, damit dieser sich das geöffnete Programm näher ansehen konnte.

„Das ist ein E-Mail-Programm.", erkannte er. „Allerdings ohne Nachrichten im Eingang."

„Aber dafür im Ausgang. Um 8Uhr01 wurde eine Nachricht per SMS an zwölf verschiedene Mobilfunknummern verschickt. Die Nachricht lautete „Haut ab.". Ziemlich vielsagend, oder? Von den zwölf Nummern konnten wir zehn zuordnen. Vier gehören den uns bereits bekannten Verdächtigen Claire, Henriette, Martin und Vincent Lupin. Die anderen gehören Anthony DiNozzo Junior vom NCIS in Washington, Anthony DiNozzo Senior, Daniel Messer vom CSI New York, Roger Toland, angeblicher Schwager von Victor Fitzgerald sowie dessen Kindern Jamie und Ava Toland. Die beiden verbleibenden Nummern sind ausländisch. Eric arbeitet daran. Ich habe die Kollegen in New York bezüglich Daniel Messer informiert. Sie versuchen ihn zu schnappen."

„Gut." Er erhob sich. „Ich kümmere mich um Jamie und Ava Toland, Sie sich um DiNozzo Senior und George um DiNozzo Junior. Und wenn Eric mit den Telefonnummern fertig ist, soll er herausfinden, wo die Verbindung zwischen diesen Leuten und Arsène Lupin ist. Irgendwoher müssen die sich ja kennen. Und ich will wissen, ob sie in Zusammenhang mit den Einbrüchen und dem Mord stehen könnten, wegen denen man Lupin anklagen wird. Dieser französische Gauner wird wohl kaum Wildfremde auf seine „Notfall"-Liste schreiben."

---------------------------------------------------

Überrascht sahen Gibbs, Kate und McGee von ihrer Arbeit auf, als die Tür zum Büro des NCIS aufgerissen wurde und mehrere in schwarze Anzüge gekleidete Männer hereinkamen, die von einer ebenfalls in schwarz gekleideten Frau angeführt wurden. Gibbs erkannte sie sofort als F.B.I.-Beamte, als sie zielsicher auf ihn zukamen. Er erhob sich.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er.

„Sind Sie Gibbs? Rita Liebermann, F.B.I." Die Frau hielt ihm seinen Ausweis unter die Nase. „Wo befindet sich Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

„Er hat angerufen, dass er etwas später käme. Sagte etwas von wegen Familiennotfall." Er runzelte die Stirn. „Das war allerdings schon vor zwei Stunden. Kate! Hast du DiNozzo gesehen?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute noch nicht."

„Geben Sie sich keine Mühe: Er kommt nicht mehr.", murrte sie und reichte ihm einen Umschlag. „Wir haben die Genehmigung den Computer von DiNozzo zu beschlagnahmen und seinem Schreibtisch zu durchsuchen." Sie gab den anderen Agents einen Wink, die sich daraufhin sofort an die Arbeit machten.

„Hey, Moment mal! Was geht hier überhaupt vor? Was wollen Sie von DiNozzo?"

„Ihm einige Fragen stellen. Sein Name stand auf einer Liste mit Angehörigen und Komplizen Arsène Lupins, dem Meisterdieb." Sie zog ihr Handy hervor und wählte die Nummer ihres Chefs. „Sir, hier ist Liebermann. DiNozzo ist nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Daheim ist er auch nicht. Seine Wohnung wird zurzeit durchsucht. Wir sollten ihn zur Fahndung ausschreiben."

Fassungslos sahen Kate und McGee ihr nach, während sie mit dem Handy am Ohr hinausstürmte.

„Kate.", presste Gibbs mit zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Ich will alles über Arsène Lupin wissen. McGee, versuch etwas über die Ermittlungen herauszufinden. Ich will wissen, was hier los ist!"

**New York City, 10 Uhr**

„Er geht immer noch nicht ans Telefon.", flüsterte Mac Stella zu, als sie sich im Flur des Polizeilabors begegneten. „Und daheim ist er auch nicht. Ich bin auf dem Weg vom F.B.I. hierher extra an seiner Wohnung vorbeigefahren."

„Hast du Don oder Aiden mal gefragt, ob sie etwas wissen?", entgegnete sie besorgt. Er nickte. „Beide haben keine Ahnung, wo Danny stecken könnte. Oh, Gott! Nicht auch noch der!" Überrascht folgte Stella seinem Blick und sah Agent McMillan zusammen mit zwei weiteren F.B.I.-Beamten auf sie zukommen.

„Agent, der Zwischenbericht ist noch nicht…", begann Mac, wurde aber bereits von McMillan unterbrochen.

„Darum geht es nicht. Wo ist Daniel Messer?" Mac sah ihn überrascht an.

„Danny? Das weiß ich nicht. Er ist heute… noch nicht zum Dienst erschienen.", erklärte er zerknirscht. McMillan zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Na, prima! Wo ist sein Büro?"

„Danny hat kein eigenes Büro. Aber wieso…" McMillan öffnete die Akte, die er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte und hielt ihm ein Photo hin. „Ist das Danny Messer?" Verwirrt betrachteten Stella und Mac das Photo. Es war von einer Verkehrsüberwachungskamera aufgenommen worden und zeigte Danny am Steuer eines Autos.

„Ja, das ist Danny." Mac sah auf das Datum. Das Photo war heute Morgen kurz vor 9 Uhr aufgenommen worden.

„Das Auto, das er hier fährt wurde heute Morgen bei der Flucht von Martin Fitzgerald und Daniel Taylor benutzt."

„Sie meinen Danny wurde von den beiden als Geisel genommen?", entfuhr es Stella besorgt.

„Nein." McMillan schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meine, dass er einer ihrer Komplizen ist. Der Wagen, mit dem Fitzgerald und Taylor geflohen sind hielt an und ließ die beiden einsteigen. In dem Auto befand sich laut Zeugenaussagen nur eine Person, die den Flüchtigen zurief: „Los, rein mit euch!". Hinzukommt, dass Danny Messers Name auf einer Liste mit Komplizen von Victor Fitzgerald aufgetaucht ist." Er nahm die Akte wieder an sich und überreichte Mac einen Briefumschlag. „Wir haben die Genehmigung seinen Schreibtisch und seinen Spind zu durchsuchen. Ausserdem brauchen wir Messers Dienstakte."

**I gotte get me a game plan**

**Washington D.C., 11 Uhr**

Mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck sah Gibbs Kate an, nachdem sie berichtet hatte, was sie auf die Schnelle über Arsène Lupin herausgefunden wurde. „Das ist also Arsène Lupin?", fragte er. Kate nickte. „Ja, das ist Arsène Lupin."

„1359 Verbrechen?"

„1359 Verbrechen." Sie nickte erneut und beobachtete ihn vorsichtig. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartete, aber momentan war von Amoklauf bis Herzinfarkt bei Gibbs alles drin. Gibbs schürzte kurz die Lippen und wandte sich McGee zu. „Und was haben Sie?"

„Sir, ich habe einen Bekannten beim F.B.I., also genauso genommen nicht direkt beim F.B.I., aber…", begann er zu stottern während er gleichzeitig einige Blätter mit Notizen hervorzog.

„McGee, was haben Sie?", unterbrach Gibbs ihn genervt.

„Die Ermittlungen werden von Special Agent Nicolas Brown geleitet. Er untersteht Deputy Director Michael Joseph Brooks. Er wurde nach einem Einbruch, bei dem Arsène Lupins Visitenkarte gefunden wurde, damit beauftragt. Sir… bei diesem Einbruch gab es einen Toten: Albert Triantufoullo. Er wurde erstickt. Was die Liste angeht, die Special Agent Liebermann erwähnte: Das ist sie." Er reichte ihm eine Liste mit Namen. „Und das sind die Informationen, die ich kurzfristig über diese Personen bekommen habe." Er schob ihm zwei weitere Blätter zu. „Die gelb hervorgehobenen Namen sind die Vorgesetzten der beiden Lupin-Söhne und eines CSI-Mitarbeiters, der ebenfalls auf der Liste steht. Es wäre vielleicht von Vorteil sich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten." Gibbs sah ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an. „Alle Achtung!", meinte er schließlich. „Gut gemacht. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich bitte. Ich muss telefonieren."

**Washington D.C., 12 Uhr**

Gestresst warfen sich Chris und Buck auf die Rückbank des Taxis. Der Flug war nervenaufreibend gewesen. Auf dem Bildschirm der Passagierkabine waren nonstop Nachrichten über die Verhaftung Victor Fitzgeralds und die Flucht seines Sohnes Martin gelaufen. Viel Neues hatten die beiden dabei nicht erfahren, ausser das für heute Nachmittag eine Pressekonferenz der ermittelnden Beamten angekündigt worden war.

„Wir sollten gleich zum F.B.I. fahren. Vielleicht können wir noch mit diesem Agent Brown sprechen bevor die Pressekonferenz beginnt." Chris seufzte.

„OK. Aber es wird nicht viel nützen ihm zu sagen, dass wir Vin für unschuldig halten.", gab Buck zu bedenken. Sein Chef setzte gerade zu einer Entgegnung an, als sein Handy klingelte. Seufzend sah er auf das Display bevor er den Anruf entgegennahm. Nicht, dass es irgendein Journalist war, der etwas über Vin wissen wollte. Das wäre das letzte, was Chris jetzt gebrauchen konnte.

„Hey, Nathan! Was gibt es?", fragte er.

„Hallo, Chris. Gerade kam ein Anruf aus Washington."

„Oh Gott! Haben Sie Vin verhaftet?" Er wappnete sich für das Schlimmste.

„Nein, nein!", beruhigte ihn Nathan schnell. „Es war Agent Jethro Gibbs vom NCIS. Anscheinend steht einer seiner Leute auf einer Liste mit Komplizen, die man bei Lupin gefunden hat. Er will dich und die anderen gerne sprechen."

„Die anderen? Welche Anderen?" Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Na, den Boss von Vins schiesswütigem Bruder und den Chef von Danny Messer, der ebenfalls auf dieser ominösen Liste steht und bezeichnenderweise zum CSI New York gehört. Sie wollen sich um 12Uhr30 Ostküsten-Zeit im „Parlermo" treffen. Das ist ein Restaurant in der Nähe des F.B.I."

„Moment." Er wandte sich ihrem Fahrer zu. „Fahren Sie uns bitte zum „Parlermo" beim J.Edgar-Hoover-Building."

„Gut, gut!", entgegnete der Mann mit starkem russischem Akzent und wechselte die Fahrbahn.

„Was wissen wir über diesen Gibbs und die beiden anderen?", fragte er Nathan weiter.

„Wenig. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass Sie Mac Taylor und Jack Malone heißen.", entgegnete sein Kollege. „Sorry, aber mehr kann ich dir nicht bieten."  
„Na, schon OK.", entgegnete er. „Ich melde mich nach dem Gespräch." Er schaltete das Handy aus und verstaute es wieder in seiner Jackentasche. „Wir haben gleich ein Gespräch mit Agent Gibbs vom NCIS, Taylor vom CSI New York und Agent Malone vom F.B.I."

„Malone?" Buck verzog das Gesicht. „Ist das nicht der Chef von Vins Bruder?" Er erinnerte sich, dass der Name in den Nachrichten gefallen war.

„Yup! Und die anderen beiden sind ebenfalls die Chefs von angeblichen Mitgliedern der Lupin'schen Bande." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Irgendwie beruhigt mich das."

------------------------------------------------

Das „Palermo" war ein sehr kleines Lokal in einer Seitenstraße zwei Blocks vom J.Edgar-Hoover-Building entfernt. Überrascht bemerkten die beiden Polizisten beim Aussteigen, dass an der Tür ein „Geschlossen"-Schild hing. Neugierig traten sie mit ihrem Gepäck auf dem Rücken näher und spähten durch die Fenster. Es war niemand zu sehen. Chris hob die Hand und klopfte an. Einen Moment lang tat sich nichts, doch dann sah er eine ältere Frau in Sommerkleid und mit Schürze aus einem der hinteren Räume kommen. Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. „Wir haben geschlossen.", sagte sie.

„Wir haben hier eine Verabredung.", erklärte Chris schnell. „Mit Mr. Gibbs."

„Ah!" Ihre Miene erhellte sich. „Sie sind Mr. Larabee? Kommen Sie herein." Sie trat zur Seite, ließ sie eintreten und schloss hinter ihnen wieder ab. „Jethro ist im Hinterzimmer. Ihre Kollegen aus New York sind schon da. Wir waren uns nicht sicher, ob Sie es rechtzeitig schaffen. Gehen Sie ruhig durch. Wollen Sie etwas zu trinken?"

„Kaffee, bitte.", antwortete Chris schon halb auf dem Weg in das Hinterzimmer.

„Und für mich bitte eine schöne saftige Pizza mit Salami, Pe…"

„Sorry, unser Koch ist noch nicht da. Wir öffnen erst heute Nachmittag. Wenn Sie etwas essen wollen, die Straße runter ist ein sehr gutes Cafe." Buck verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht.

„Na, hau schon ab.", sagte Chris. „Mit den Yankees komme ich auch alleine zurecht."

„Alles klar! Danke, Chris!" Schnell verließ Buck das Restaurant bevor sein Chef es sich noch mal anders überlegte. Während die Frau wieder hinter ihm abschloss betrat Chris den Nebenraum, aus dem er leise Stimmen vernahm. Augenblicklich verstummte das Gespräch als er eintrat.

„Ah, Mr. Larabee, nehme ich an." Ein schlanker Mann Ende Vierzig mit grauen Haaren und prägnanter Nase erhob sich und ergriff seine Hand. „Agent Gibbs, NCIS." Er deutete auf die beiden anderen. „Agent Malone, F.B.I. und Mac Taylor, CSI. Setzen Sie sich."

-----------------------------------------------

Missmutig ließ sich Special Agent Brown auf den Platz am Kopfende des Konferenztisches fallen. „Meine Herren, meine Damen: In drei Stunden muss ich der Presse Rede und Antwort stehen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Gespräch mit Deputy Director Brooks. Also, was haben Sie?" Er blickte erwartungsvoll Agenten an, die mit ihm zusammen an diesem wichtigen Fall arbeiteten. Um zu verhindern, dass nichts zur Presse drang hatte man möglichst wenige Agenten eingesetzt.

„Die Verbindung zwischen den DiNozzos und den Fitzger… Sorry, den Lupins:", begann Eric, ein junger Agent, der vor zwei Monaten frisch aus Quantico zu ihnen gestoßen war. „Anthony Junior, Vincent und Martin gingen gemeinsam auf die Schule. Verbindungen zwischen den Vätern gibt es erst nachweislich 1988. Damals hat das Aktionshaus, für das Anthony DiNozzo Senior als Geschäftsführer tätig war, einen Teil des Lupin'schen Inventars versteigert."

Brown schnaubte. „Und unter der Ladentheke hat er vermutlich das aktuelle Diebesgut vertickt. Welches Aktionshaus war es?

„Das Beste.", entgegnete Eric. Sein Chef verdrehte die Augen. „Typisch Lupin. Rufen Sie den Geschäftsführer an und fragen Sie nach einer Liste der Gegenstände, die damals versteigert wurden. Vielleicht können wir dadurch etwas an Diebesgut wieder finden. Was ist mit Daniel Messer?"

„Wir wissen nicht, wie und wann er zu den Lupins kam.", erklärte Liebermann. „Die Lupins lebten zwar bis 1992 in New York, aber es gibt keine wirklichen Berührungspunkte: Unterschiedliche Distrikte, unterschiedliche Schulen, unterschiedliche Berufe."

„Aber Messer gehört doch zum CSI. Hat er vielleicht mal in einem Fall ermittelt, der mit den Lupins in Zusammenhang steht?"

„Dafür gibt es keine Hinweise. Seine Dienstakte ist allerdings sehr interessant." Sie schob sie ihm über den Tisch zu. „Er war als Jugendlicher Mitglied einer Gang namens „Tanglewood Boys", die für Überfälle und Morde berüchtigt sind. Gegen Messer lagen aber nie irgendwelche Vorwürfe vor. Im letzten Jahr erschoss er im Dienst einen Undercover-Polizisten. Die Angelegenheit konnte nie ganz geklärt werden. Aber er wurde wieder in den Dienst genommen, allerdings ohne Aussicht auf Beförderung in nächster Zeit. Heute Morgen fuhr er das Fluchtauto von Daniel Taylor und Martin Lupin. Seine Kollegen hatten keine Ahnung von seinem Doppelleben. Genau wie all die anderen."

„Was sagt seine Familie?"

„Laut den Kollegen in New York ist die überglücklich, dass der verlorene Sohn in den kriminellen Schoss seiner Familie zurückgefunden hat. Allerdings hatten sie auch keine Ahnung von seiner Nebenbeschäftigung."

„Die Familie von Daniel Taylor vermutlich auch nicht?" Eric nickte bestätigend.

„Korrekt, Sir."

„Was ist mit den DiNozzos?"

„Weg.", entgegnete George. „Das Haus von DiNozzo Senior ist seit heute Morgen verlassen. Seit Auto wurde inzwischen in Richmond / Virginia gefunden. Wir haben keine Ahnung wohin er von dort ist. Die Fahndung läuft."

Liebermann ergriff wieder das Wort. „DiNozzo Junior rief heute Morgen um kurz nach Acht seinen Boss an, dass er später käme. Es gäbe einen Familiennotfall. Sein Wagen steht in der Garage. Die Taxifahrer werden momentan befragt, ob sie jemanden, auf den seine Beschreibung zutrifft gefahren haben. Bis jetzt ohne Ergebnis. In seiner Garage haben wir auch sein Handy gefunden. Allerdings ohne SIM-Karte und darauf scheint er alles gespeichert zu haben. Im Speicher des Handys waren jedenfalls keine Informationen."

„Was ist mit den beiden unbekannten Telefonnummern, die wir auf Lupins Computer gefunden haben?"

„Die erste gehört zu einem tschechischen Pre-Paid-Handy. Beim Versenden der SMS wurde die internationale Vorwahl für Deutschland benutzt. Das Handy ist abgeschaltet, genau wie die Handys unserer Flüchtigen, soweit wir sie nicht schon gefunden haben. Daher ist eine Ortung ausgeschlossen. Wir können noch nicht einmal feststellen wem die Nummer gehört. Die zweite Nummer ist ein brasilianisches Pre-paid-Handy, bei dem…" Eric sah das deprimierte Gesicht seines Chefs. „Dasselbe gilt, wie bei dem tschechischen." Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. „Na ja.", meinte Eric schließlich. „Wenigstens haben wir Lupin."

-----------------------------------------------------

Zufrieden versenkte Buck seine Zähne in einem saftigen Hamburger. Die Restaurantbesitzerin hatte Recht gehabt: Das Cafe war wirklich sehr gut. Sollten die anderen doch in ihrem dunklen Kämmerchen sitzen und überlegen, wie sie Brown von Vins Unschuld überzeugen sollten. Auf den ersten Blick klang das sicherlich hart und hätte Buck diese Ansicht laut geäußert hätte man sicherlich gedacht, dass ihm Vins Schicksal egal gewesen wäre. Aber dem war nicht so. Buck war bloß der Überzeugung, dass die Fibbies riesigen Mist gebaut und mit Victor Fitzgerald den Falschen verhaftet hatten. Wenn Arsène Lupin wirklich so ein cleverer Kerl war, wie Chris ihn geschildert hatte, hatte Lupin vermutlich alles so inszeniert, dass man Fitzgerald für ihn hielt. Und jetzt saß er irgendwo in einem dunklen Versteck, sah die Nachrichten und lachte sich über die Dummheit der Fibbies tot. Aber früher oder später würde sich das alles aufklären und Vin würde wieder an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen und seine Arbeit erledigen. Ohne 10 000 US-Dollar Belohnung auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt.

„Hey, Cowboy." Irritiert drehte sich Buck um. Eine junge Frau betrachtete ihn grinsend.

„Auch Hey.", entgegnete er, stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf der Theke ab und ließ seinen Blick genaustens über sie wandern. Sie war groß, bestimmt 1,80m, hatte blonde überschulterlange Haare und blaue Augen.

„Neu in D.C.?", wollte sie wissen. Er nickte.

„Ja. Bin beruflich hier." Er deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich. Sie setzte sich und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Lynette Fisher."

„Buck Wilmington." Er lächelte. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen."

---------------------------------------

Nachdenklich ließ Gibbs seinen Blick über die drei Männer wandern, die zusammen mit ihm am Tisch saßen um die Situation zu diskutieren, während Malone darüber sprach, was er über den Ermittlungsstand des F.B.I. wusste. Chris hatte sich schnell von dem Gedanken verabschieden müssen, dass das alles ein Missverständnis und Vin nicht wirklich Arsène Lupins Sohn war. Schließlich hatte Fitzgerald alias Lupin gestanden Lupin zu sein. Mac Taylor hatte die Verstrickung seines Mitarbeiters Messer in dessen Machenschaften schon akzeptiert bevor er in Washington eingetroffen war. Im Laufe ihres Telefongespräches hatte er sogar etwas in der Art gesagt von „Es könnte schlimmer sein.". Gibbs hatte das nicht so ganz verstanden. Aber vielleicht war Messer bloß ein Magnet für Ärger.

„Agent Staal, der angeschossen wurde, hat angeblich ausgesagt, dass Danny Taylor auf ihn geschossen hat, während er und Martin sich bewaffnet gegenüber standen."

„Er ist schon vernehmungsfähig?" Gibbs verzog fragend das Gesicht. Malone schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, er wurde noch operiert, als wir in New York los geflogen sind. Aber laut Agent Brown hat Agent Staal diese Aussage gegenüber einem weiteren Agent im Krankenwagen gemacht."

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Staal sagt, dass Taylor zuerst geschossen hat?", hakte Mac nach. Malone nickte. „Genau. Danny soll auf ihn geschossen haben, weil er Martin, der ihn bedrohte, im Gegenzug ebenfalls mit der Waffe bedrohte. Erst nachdem er angeschossen wurde hat Staal ebenfalls geschossen."

„Das kann nicht sein." Mac schüttelte den Kopf. „Staal stand auf der untersten Stufe und Taylor vier Stufen höher. Nach Staals Aussage stand Martin bewaffnet vor ihm auf dem Treppenabsatz. Taylor schoss und traf Staals Lunge. Als man ihn fand lag er auf dem Bauch in Richtung des unteren Treppenabsatzes."

„Und? Was ist daran unmöglich?", wollte Chris genervt wissen.

„Die Spuren am Tatort sagen uns, dass der Schuss von Staal in Richtung des oberen Treppenabsatzes abgefeuert wurde, d.h. Taylor stand immer noch auf den oberen Stufen und aus dem Muster der Blutspritzer wissen wir, dass der Schusswinkel zwar…

„Mac, kommen Sie bitte auf den Punkt!", unterbrach Gibbs ihn ungeduldig. Der Spurensicherer rümpfte beleidigt die Nase. „Staal muss gestanden haben, als er auf Taylor feuerte und mit einer Kugel in der Lunge ist das eher unmöglich."

„Aber warum sollte Staal lügen?", wandte Jack ein.

„Das weiß ich nicht.", gab er zu. „Die Beweise jedenfalls lügen nicht." Chris seufzte.

„Der Schuss von Taylor traf Staal. Der von Staal traf Taylor. Warum hat Lupin Junior eigentlich nicht geschossen?" Er bemerkte die irritierten Blicke der anderen. „Wenn ich ein Gangster und auf der Flucht wäre und ein F.B.I.-Agent hätte gerade meinen Kumpel angeschossen würde ich doch auch auf ihn schießen."

„Da ist was Wahres dran." Gibbs nickte. „Tony hat aber seine Waffe zurückgelassen."

„Genau wie Vin."

„Genau wie Danny." Überrascht sahen sie sich an.

„Und Martin?", fragte Gibbs an Jack gewandt.

„Sie haben seine Waffe nicht gefunden. Und Danny hatte seine dabei. Das wissen wir nur zu genau. Ich weise Sam nachher an, noch mal genau nach ihr zu suchen."

„Sie soll damit auf einen meiner Leute warten. Damit auch alles offiziell ist." Jack nickte Mac bestätigend zu. „Ich habe mit Brown gesprochen. Er hat uns gestattet das erste Verhör Lupins mitzuverfolgen."

„Da will wohl jemand mit seinem Erfolg angeben.", murrte Chris.

„Erfolg?" Gibbs schnaubte. „Von zwölf Verdächtigen sind elf erfolgreich geflohen und nur EINER wurde verhaftet. Bei so einer Quote würde mich meine Chefin rauswerfen."

„Ja, aber der Eine ist eben Arsène Lupin.", erinnerte er ihn.

„Und ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, warum alle so einen Wirbel um ihn machen! Er ist ein Einbrecher. Und? Weiter? Er kommt vor Gericht. Er wandert ins Gefängnis. In ein paar Monaten interessiert das kein Schwein mehr." Über Chris Gesicht wanderte ein kurzes Lächeln. „Wenn Sie sich da mal nicht irren." Er sah auf die Uhr. „Wann beginnt das Verhör?"

Jack sah ebenfalls auf die Uhr. „In einer halben Stunde. Wir sollten los. Vielleicht können wir auf den Fluren des Headquarter ja noch ein paar inoffizielle Informationen aufschnappen."

Sie machten sich auf. Als sie den Raum verließen war nirgends mehr eine Spur der Frau zu sehen, die Chris und Buck hereingelassen hatte. „Mary, wir gehen.", rief Gibbs laut in die Stille des Restaurants hinein. „Danke für den Kaffee und das wir den Raum benutzen durften!"

„Kein Problem, mein Junge!", rief die Frau von irgendwoher zurück. „Bis bald! Und die Tür kannst du ruhig offen lassen. Michael müsste jeden Augenblick kommen."

„OK." Gibbs öffnete die Tür und sie traten hinaus in die pralle Sonne. „Sie können den Rucksack in meinen Wagen legen, wenn Sie wollen.", bot er Chris an, der erwartungsvoll die Straße auf und ab sah.

„Ja, danke. Ich warte nur… mein Kollege müsste eigentlich mal wieder auftauchen. Ah, da ist er ja!" Er deutete die Straße hinunter auf Buck, der in Begleitung einer jungen Frau auf sie zu geschlendert kam. Als Chris sah wie die beiden stehen blieben und die Frau sich mit einem Kuss auf Bucks Wange sich verabschiedete riss er schockiert die Augen auf. „Das darf nicht wahr sein! Sehen Sie sich da an! Wir sind noch nicht einmal zwei Stunden in dieser Stadt und er hat schon wieder eine an der Angel! Was… wie…" Er deutete hilflos auf die sich entfernende Frau, während Buck zu ihnen trat.

„Hey, ich schwöre dir, ich war unschuldig!", verteidigte er sich. „Sie hat MICH angesprochen! Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür, dass ich bei den Mädels so gut ankomme." Er grinste. Chris hob warnend die Hand. „Eines Tages, Buck.", sagte er und tippte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust. „Eines Tages wirst du an eine Frau geraten die noch raffinierter ist als du. Und weißt du was? Auf diesen Tag freue ich mich."

-----------------------------------------------------

„Was schauen Sie denn so?", fragte Mac neugierig, während Jack durch den Zwillingsspiegel fasziniert Arsène Lupin betrachtete, der sich im Verhörraum des F.B.I.-Hauptquartiers befand und auf Agent Brown wartete.

„Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn sah… Also, Lupin als Victor Fitzgerald… Da sah er so… anders aus.", erklärte er verwirrt. „Er hatte eine beginnende Glatze, war etwas… kräftiger… und…" Er winkte ab. „Jetzt weiß ich, was alle mit „Meister der Verkleidung" meinen." Auch Mac betrachtete den Mann jetzt genauer. Arsène Lupin war ein sehr großer Mann dessen ganze Haltung Eleganz ausdrückte. Er saß gerade auf dem Stuhl, die Arme vor sich auf dem Tisch abgestützt. Seine Finger waren leicht gespreizt und berührten einander an den Spitzen. Als man ihn hereingeführt hatte waren seine Augen ruhig durch den ganzen Raum gewandert. Jetzt waren sie auf den Spiegel gerichtet. Unmöglich, dass er nicht wusste, dass sich dahinter jemand verbarg. In diesem Augeblick betrat Special Agent Brown den Verhörraum.

„Das Spiel ist aus, Arsène Lupin.", sagte er mit kaum zu überhörendem Triumph in der Stimme und ließ sich Lupin gegenüber auf den zweiten Stuhl fallen.

„Sie kennen noch nicht einmal die Spielregeln.", entgegnete Lupin ruhig. Er schien leicht amüsiert über Brown zu sein. „Wie wollen Sie da beurteilen, ob das Spiel aus ist? Aber setzen Sie sich doch! Wollen Sie etwas trinken? Man macht hier einen hervorragenden Kaffee. Keinen Kaffee? Vielleicht einen Tee? Oder ein Wasser?"

„Halten Sie den Mund!"

„Ich verbiete mir diesen Tonfall. Wo ist ihre gute Kinderstube geblieben? Was sollen unsere Gäste von Ihnen denken?" Er deutete auf den Zwillingsspiegel. „Und jetzt lassen Sie uns anfangen! Ich habe noch wichtigeres zu tun."

„Ach? Was denn zum Beispiel?"

„Ich habe einen große Familie und eine entsprechend umfangreiche Korrespondenz. Ganz abgesehen davon will meine Flucht vorbereitet werden."

„Pah!" Brown grinste. „Als ob das ein oder andere möglich wäre! Ihre Kinder sind selbst allesamt auf der Flucht!"

„Nur die, von denen Sie wissen. Und selbst auf die trifft ihre Aussage nicht wirklich zu."

„Sie können uns glauben: Früher oder später kriegen wir sie. Und zwar alle."

„Das dürfte wohl eher später als früher sein. Und überhaupt: Wollen Sie sich das wirklich antun? Ein Gefängnis voller Lupins? Da werden Sie nicht mehr ruhig schlafen können. Das kann ich garantieren."

„Versuchen Sie nicht uns zu drohen."

„Special Agent Brown, für wen halten Sie mich? Ich drohe Ihnen doch nicht! Und warum auch? Sie werden meine Kinder nicht finden, meine Frau nicht und auch kein einziges Mitglied meiner Bande." Er erhob sich. „Mein Anwalt wird morgen in Washington eintreffen. Solange verweigere ich die Aussage." Er ließ sich von einem Beamten bis zur Tür bringen. „Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: Ich werde am Montag fliehen."

**Los Angeles, 20 Uhr **

Die Ohren spitzend legte Vin das Buch zur Seite. „Hast du das gehört?", wandte er sich an Tony, der in Boxershorts und T-Shirt auf dem Sofa saß und ein Basketball-Spiel im Fernsehen verfolgte. „Gehört? Was denn gehört?", fragte er geistesabwesend.

„Ich glaube, Danny und Martin sind gerade gekommen. Wurde auch Zeit." Er setzte sich auf. „Möchte mal wissen, warum die solange gebraucht haben." Er erhob sich und ging hinaus in den Flur, wo es eine direkte Verbindungstür zur Garage gab. Tatsächlich öffnete Danny gerade diese Tür und hielt sie offen. „Hallo, Vin.", begrüßte er ihn.

„Hey, wo ist…" Er hielt inne, als sein Bruder durch die Tür kam. Mit einem leblosen Körper auf dem Arm.

„Vin, das ist Danny Taylor.", stellte Danny den Bewusstlosen vor.

„Dein neuer Freund?", bemerkte Vin spitz. Schnaufend trug Martin seinen bewusstlosen Kollegen an ihm vorbei ins Gästeschlafzimmer. „Sehr witzig.", presste er hervor.

„Danny hat ihm das Leben gerettet.", erklärte Messer, während Martin Danny zudeckte, wieder auf den Flur trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„So beginnt doch jede gute Liebesgeschichte.", grinste Tony, der nun ebenfalls zu ihnen getreten war. Martin verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich brauche etwas zu essen.", entschied er und schlug den Weg zur Küche ein. Die anderen folgten ihm.

„Was ist das?" Gähnend ließ sich Danny auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen.

„Die Akten zu den vier Verbrechen, die man uns vorwirft: drei Mal Einbruchsdiebstahl und ein Mal Beihilfe zum Mord."

„Mord? Wieso Mord?", fragte Martin, während er sich ein Sandwich machte.

„Albert Triantufoullo. Er ist in der Nacht, als wir bei ihm eingebrochen sind verstorben. Zuerst dachte man an Herzversagen aufgrund eines Schocks, aber vor ein paar Wochen ist als Todesursache „Ersticken durch Fremdeinwirkung" festgestellt worden."

„Wieso wissen wir davon nichts?"

„Weil irgendjemand strikte Geheimhaltung angeordnet hat. Hat einer von euch übrigens Dads Visitenkarte im leeren Tresor hinterlassen?" Vin sah von Danny zu Martin und wieder zurück.

„Nein.", entgegnete Martin und auch Danny schüttelte den Kopf. „Dad hinterlässt doch schon seit Jahrzehnten nirgends mehr seine Visitenkarte."

„Warum hat er überhaupt damit aufgehört?", wollte Tony wissen.

„Als Junggeselle konnte er es sich leisten jederzeit abzuhauen. Aber mit Frau und drei Kindern im Schlepptau wird das alles ein wenig schwieriger."

„Ausserdem wollte Dad uns ein normales Leben ermöglichen.", fügte Vin hinzu. Sein Bruder schnaufte. „Ja, unglaublich „normal" unser Leben."

**All about soul**

**Washington D.C., 19. August 2005 8Uhr **

_Geneigte Leser,_

_Gestern Morgen wurde der stellvertretende F.B.I.-Direktor Victor Fitzgerald in seinem Büro verhaftet und als Arsène Lupin enttarnt._

_Die amerikanischen Behörden sonnen sich im Glanz dieses außergewöhnlichen Erfolgs. Das kann jedoch nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass wir – Lupins Familie und getreuen Mitstreiter – auf freiem Fuss sind. Und die nächste Niederlage des F.B.I. steht bevor. Am Montag werden wir meinen lieben Ehemann aus dem so freundlich gewährten Gewahrsam der Bundesbehörde befreien._

_Claire Lupin_

Wütend warf Deputy Director Brooks die Zeitung auf seinen Schreibtisch und schielte Agent Brown über den Rand seiner Brille wütend an. Auf seiner Glatze zeigten sich Schweißtropfen. „Das ist doch nicht zu fassen!", fluchte er. „Wie ist so etwas möglich?" Agent Brown schürzte die Lippen.

„Ich habe mit dem Chefredakteur der Zeitung gesprochen. Der Brief ging gestern Nachmittag bei ihnen ein. Zur selben Zeit, zu der wir die Pressekonferenz abgehalten haben. Aus der Vergangenheit wissen wir, dass Lupin sich oft in derartigen Briefen an die Öffentlichkeit wendet. Auch aus dem Gefängnis heraus."

„Aber dieser Brief ist von seiner Frau! Wie ist das möglich, dass diese Person überhaupt genug Zeit hat einen solchen Brief zu schreiben? Sie dürfte noch nicht einmal Zeit haben in Ruhe Luft zu holen!" Er hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Muss ich Ihnen wirklich sagen, wie wichtig es für uns ist, dass wir diese Frau und ihre Kinder finden? Wir haben Lupin. Das ist zweifellos ein Erfolg! Aber die anderen sind entkommen! Wie konnte das passieren? Warum haben Sie sich nicht besser mit den Kollegen in Denver und New York abgesprochen?"

„Die Kollegen in Denver haben nicht gerade… kooperiert.", erinnerte Brown seinen Vorgesetzten. „Deshalb konnte Vincent Lupin auch erfolgreich entkommen. Ich hatte bereits ein ernsthaftes Gespräch diesbezüglich mit Agent Jefferson."

„Und die Blamage in New York?"

„Sir, Sie… wissen doch, dass ich Agent Staal bei dieser Aktion dabeihaben wollte." Er sprach sehr langsam und wog seine Worte genau ab. „Dummerweise hatte sein Flug Verspätung, wodurch die Aktion gegen Martin Lupin verzögert wurde. Dadurch gelang ihm und Taylor die Flucht."

„Haben Sie inzwischen wenigstens Hinweise auf ihren Aufenthaltsort? Was ist mit dem Brief?" Er deutete auf die neueste Ausgabe der Washington Post, in der der Brief von Claire Lupin erschienen war.

„Der Text ging per Fax ein. Die Fax-Nummer, von der es gesendet worden ist gehört zu einem Internet-Café in Las Cruces / New Mexico. Das ist unweit der Grenze zu Mexiko. Ich habe die dortigen Behörden bereits informiert. Von den Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskamera wissen wir, dass das Fax von Vincent Lupin gesendet wurde."

„Also, ist Vincent vermutlich in Mexiko untergetaucht. Was ist mit den anderen?" Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Daniel Messers Wagen wurde in der Nähe eines Sportflugplatzes in Pennsylvania gefunden. Auf dem Rücksitz fand man Blut. Vermutlich von Daniel Taylor, der auf der Flucht angeschossen wurde. Wir wissen, dass sie mit einem Flugzeug nach Detroit geflogen sind. Dort verliert sich ihre Spur. Anthony DiNozzo Senior wurde in der Nähe von Buffalo gesehen. Von allen anderen haben wir keine Spur." Er seufzte. „Wie lauten meine Anweisungen?"

„So wie bisher.", entgegnete Brooks. „Finden Sie sie. Und zwar schnell. Je schneller diese ganze Affäre ihr Ende hat, desto besser." Er seufzte ebenfalls missmutig. „Ach, ehe ich es vergesse: Ich hatte gestern noch das „Vergnügen" mit dem französischen Botschafter dinieren zu dürfen. Sie lassen eine Kommissarin der Sûreté Nationale einfliegen, um Lupin einige Fragen zu stellen. Eine Madame Fouré, oder so ähnlich. Sie kann Lupin sprechen, aber ich will, dass Sie anwesend sind, wenn das geschieht. Ich traue den Franzosen nicht und nach dem Gesicht zu urteilen, dass der französische Botschafter gemacht hat ist die Grand Nation wohl leicht angesäuert, weil ausgerechnet uns dieser Schlag gegen das Verbrechen gelungen ist." Er lachte hämisch. „Na, passen Sie auf jeden Fall auf diese Fouré auf. Wer weiß, was die Franzosen mit der im Schilde führen."

„Ich verstehe." Brown nickte. „Gibt es sonst noch etwas, Sir?" Der Deputy Director schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sie können gehen."

**New York City, 8 Uhr **

Geistesabwesend starrte Sam von ihrem Schreibtisch aus auf die Türen des Fahrstuhls. Alle anderen F.B.I.-Agenten waren bereits angestrengt bei der Arbeit. Nur an den Schreibtischen der „Missing Persons"-Einheit herrschte eine ungewöhnliche Stille. Nach den gestrigen Ereignissen hatte man das gesamte Team kurzfristig beurlaubt. Es gab sogar Gerüchte, dass das Team aufgelöst und die Mitglieder in andere Einheiten versetzt werden sollten. Sam seufzte. Was sich alles von einem Tag auf den anderen ändern konnte... Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie eines Tages stundenlang dazu verhört werden würde, dass zwei ihrer Kollegen gesuchte Diebe sind. Seufzend stützte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Wenn sie doch wenigstens wüsste, wie es den beiden ging. Ob Danny schwer verletzt war. Aber es wäre sehr verwunderlich, wenn sie sich melden würden. Schließlich gehörte sie zum F.B.I. und um ehrlich zu sein wusste sie selbst nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn die Jungs sich melden würden. Sie seufzte erneut, als sich die Türen des Fahrstuhls öffneten und ein Mann und eine Frau heraustraten und sich suchend umsahen. Sam hatte sie gestern bereits in der Eingangshalle gesehen und erkannte sie sofort. Sie erhob sich und ging zu ihnen. „Sie sind vom CSI?", fragte sie. „Samantha Spade. Jack sagte, Sie würden kommen."

„Hi!" Die Frau schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ich bin Aiden Burns und das ist Detective Don Flack."

„Detective?" Sam runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich gehöre nicht zum CSI.", erklärte er schnell. „Aber Danny Messer ist ein Freund von mir und ich will wissen, was hier genau los ist."

„Das würden wir alle gerne wissen.", entgegnete sie. „Wo wollen Sie anfangen? Die Schreibtische sind gestern schon auseinander genommen worden."

„Da ist die Waffe also höchstwahrscheinlich nicht.", dachte Aiden laut.

„Oder sie ist nicht mehr da.", kommentierte Don leise, als ein F.B.I.-Agent an ihnen vorbeiging. „Man könnte sie weggeschafft haben, damit alles für Staals Aussage passt." Aiden wendete sich wieder an Sam. „Was hat Lupin unmittelbar vor seiner Flucht gemacht?" Sie dachte kurz nach, wobei sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Ich habe nicht besonders darauf geachtet, aber ich denke, er wird seinen Bericht fertig geschrieben haben. Jack wollte noch die Berichte haben. Dann sollten wir nach Hause gehen. Das Büro wird aber von Kameras überwacht. Wir könnten uns die Aufnahmen ansehen. Dann wissen wir, was Martin vor der Flucht getan hat." Aiden und Flack nickten zustimmend. „Gute Idee. Wohin müssen wir?", fragte er. Sam deutete einladend auf den sich gerade öffnenden Fahrstuhl, aus dem ihnen ein Schwall Beamter entgegenkam. Sie betraten den Lift und fuhren in den ersten Stock. Sie durchquerten den Flur. An einer Tür machte Sam Halt und klopfte an. Nachdem von drinnen ein kratziges „Herein." verlautet war betraten sie den Raum. Er war ohne Fenster und nur von einer Neon-Röhre an der Decke erhellt. Die Wand rechts von ihnen war voll gestellt mit Monitoren, die jeden Winkel des riesigen Gebäudes zu zeigen schienen.

„Hallo Sidney.", begrüßte Sam den Sicherheitsbeamten, der vor besagten Monitoren saß. Er war etwa Mitte Fünfzig, leicht übergewichtig und hatte graue Haare. „Wir müssten uns eine Aufnahme von gestern ansehen." Er nickte.

„Ich nehme an die Aufnahme von gestern Morgen in der Eingangshalle.", vermutete er. Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Die von unserem Büro gestern Morgen. Vor… der Schießerei."

Der Sicherheitsbeamte verzog überrascht das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen erhob er sich und ging zu dem Schrank hinter ihnen. Er suchte kurz und zog schließlich eine Kassette hervor, die er Sam in die Hand drückte. „Bitte sehr. Aber ich brauche sie wieder." Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. Sam lächelte. „Sicher doch. Ich bringe sie dir gleich wieder." Sie führte Aiden und Flack in den Nachbarraum, in dem ein Fernseher und ein Videorekorder aufgebaut waren. „Ihre Leute sind ziemlich vertrauensselig.", bemerkte Flack.

„Er kennt mich eben.", entgegnete Sam verständnislos, während sie den Fernseher anschaltete und die Kassette in den Rekorder schob.

„Genau wie Martin Lupin und Danny Taylor, nehme ich an.", entgegnete er spitz. Sie warf ihm einen angesäuerten Blick zu. „Wenn Messer Sie nach dieser Aufnahme gefragt hätte, hätten sie Sie ihm gegeben?"

„Eins zu Null für sie.", murmelte Aiden mit Blick auf Flack und widmete sich der Aufnahme. Man sah mehrere Schreibtische, von denen die meisten jedoch noch leer waren. An zwei von ihnen saßen Taylor und Lupin bei der Arbeit. Lupin war gerade vom Kaffee holen zurückgekommen und hatte sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen lassen. Nun griff er nach seinem Handy und sagte etwas. Danny hob den Kopf und schien ebenfalls eine Bemerkung zu machen, worauf sich Martin erhob und aus dem Bild ging. „Wo ist er da hingegangen?" Flack drehte sich zu Sam um. „In Richtung des Treppenhauses?" Sam hielt die Aufnahme an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das Treppenhaus liegt in die andere Richtung. In der Richtung sind… die Toiletten. Ja, er muss da gewesen sein. Sein Handy wurde ja auch dort gefunden."

„Warum lässt er sein Handy auf der Toilette liegen?" Flack verzog fragend das Gesicht.

„Die Lupins wurden per Handy gewarnt.", erinnerte Aiden ihn. „Martin hat wie die anderen auch die SIM-Karte aus dem Handy entfernt und das Handy liegenlassen. Wenn er das am Schreibtisch gemacht hätte wäre es aufgefallen."

„Und wem?", wandte Sam ein. „Ich saß zu weit weg, um das zu sehen. Und sonst war auch niemand in der Nähe ausser Danny. Und der ist sein Komplize."

„Ja.", entgegnete Aiden lang gezogen, ließ die Aufnahme zurückspulen und spielte sie erneut ab. „Aber in diesem Bild hat Martin noch seine Waffe. Wir sollten uns die Toilette mal ansehen."

Kurze Zeit später fand sich Sam auf allen vieren kriechend auf der Herren-Toilette wieder. „Also, hier unter den Waschbecken ist nichts.", meinte sie und erhob sich. Misstrauisch warf sie einen Blick auf die Tür, vor der Flack Schmiere stehen sollte. Seufzend trat Aiden aus einer der Kabinen. „In den Wasserbehältern auch nicht." Sie sah sich um. „Wo könnte man sonst etwas verstecken?"

„Vielleicht im Lüftungsschacht.", überlegte Sam laut. „Der müsste doch hier irgendwo sein." Sie suchten mit den Augen den Raum ab. Plötzlich deutete Aiden auf eine Stelle oberhalb des Waschtisches. „Da!" Sie schwang sich geschickt auf den Waschtisch und drückte die entdeckte Abdeckung nach oben. Ihre Miene erhellte sich, als sie einen Blick dahinter warf. „Volltreffer." Triumphierend zog sie eine Waffe hervor.

„Staal hat also definitiv gelogen.", murmelte Sam, als sie die Waffe entgegen nahm. Aiden schwang sich herunter und verstaute das Beweisstück in einem dafür vorgesehenen Plastikbeutel. „Das wussten wir auch vorher schon.", erinnerte sie sie. „Wir werden die Waffe untersuchen und feststellen, ob dass auch wirklich Lupins Waffe ist. Ich würde mir aber gerne vorher noch mal die Aufnahme ansehen." Sam zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Wie Sie wollen." Gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus, wo Flack sie sofort fragte, ob sie etwas gefunden hätten. Aiden grinste vielsagend. Doch bevor sie antwortete sah sie sich misstrauisch nach Mithörern um. „Im Lüftungsschacht lag eine Waffe.", flüsterte sie ihm zu, als sie in den Fahrstuhl stiegen.

„Lupins?", fragte er weiter.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Es ist aber auf jeden Fall dieselbe Marke wie seine.", entgegnete Sam und stellte sich demonstrativ mit dem Rücken zur Überwachungskamera. Flack nickte nachdenklich, als er es bemerkte. „So etwas mache ich seit gestern auch.", bemerkte er.

„Ach wirklich?" Sie musste lächeln. „Merkwürdig was man sich von einem Tag zum anderen so angewöhnt. Nicht wahr?" Der Fahrstuhl erreichte den ersten Stock. Sie stiegen aus und gingen wieder in den Raum mit dem Fernseher und dem Videorekorder. Gemeinsam sahen sie sich die Aufnahme erneut an.

„Da sieht er auf sein Handy.", bemerket Aiden.

„Er hat gerade gemerkt, dass er eine SMS von seinem Vater bekommen hat. Und jetzt merkt er, dass sie schon eine halbe Stunde alt ist. Er steht auf und geht zum Waschraum, wo er das Handy und die Waffe liegen lässt. Das war's." Don setzte sich enttäuscht auf. Er wusste nicht, was Aiden erwartet hatte, aber es hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Aiden schüttelte den Kopf. „Spul noch mal zurück bis zu der Stelle, an der er gerade die Nachricht gesehen hat." Don tat wie ihm geheißen. Sie sahen sich die Aufnahme noch einmal an. „Seht ihr?", fragte sie. „Er sagt kein Wort über den Inhalt der SMS zu Taylor. Aber die beiden sind doch ein Team. Warum sollte Danny nichts von der Flucht wissen?"

„Na, er hat doch seine eigene… Moment mal! Auf seinem Handy war keine SMS von Lupin." Er runzelte die Stirn.

„McMillan meinte, es wäre unnötig gewesen zwei SMS an zwei Personen zu schicken, die sowieso den ganzen Tag zusammenarbeiten.", erklärte Sam. „Aber Lupins Tochter Henriette und seine Frau haben auch je eine Nachricht bekommen und die beiden leben immerhin unter einem Dach. Warum also nur eine SMS an Martin und Danny? Und warum lässt Martin zu, dass Danny beinahe vom F.B.I. geschnappt wird?

„Ganz einfach." Dons Blick heftete sich auf den Monitor. „Danny gehört nicht zu den Lupins."

**Los Angeles, 10 Uhr **

Stöhnend kämpfte Danny gegen die Müdigkeit an. Er hatte einen verrückten Traum gehabt. Martin war vor dem F.B.I. geflüchtet und hatte ihn als Geisel genommen. Er warf sich auf den Rücken und fuhr überrascht zusammen, als ein heftiger Schmerz seine Schulter durchfuhr. „Argh." Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, warum seine Schulter so wehtat. Natürlich, er war angeschossen worden. Aber das hatte er doch nur geträumt. Oder? Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Er war in einem Schlafzimmer. Und das Schlafzimmer gehörte eindeutig nicht zu einem Krankenhaus, ausser dort war jetzt statt sterilem Weiß und unbequemen Einzelbetten Terrakotta und extrabreite Himmelbetten mit seitlichen Vorhängen angesagt. Er schielte in Richtung seiner Schulter und sah einen dicken fachmännisch angelegten Verband. „Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm. Dann war es doch kein Traum gewesen. Martin war abgehauen, weil sein Vater verhaftet worden war. Und dann hatte dieser F.B.I.-Typ versucht ihn zu erschießen. Und anschließend… hatte Martin ihm ein Schlafmittel verpasst! Er setzte sich ruckartig auf, ohne dabei auf die Schmerzen zu achten. „Na warte! Wenn ich dich erwische!", zischte er.

„Du meinst wohl mich?" Überrascht fuhr Danny herum. Martin stand mit einem Tablett in der Hand in der Tür. „Lass mich das hier zuerst abstellen. Dann kannst du mich anschreien.", sagte er und stellte das Tablett auf einen nahe stehenden kleinen Tisch.

„Ich will sofort wissen, was hier los ist!" Wütend brachte Danny die paar Schritte, die sie trennten hinter sich. „Und keine Ausflüchte, keine Ausreden und keine Vertröstungen! Ist das klar? Warum ist das F.B.I. hinter dir her? Was hat dein Vater damit zu tun? Verfluchte Scheiße! Was ist hier los?"

„OK.", entgegnete Martin ruhig. „Mein Vater ist in Wahrheit Arsène Lupin, ein französischer Meisterdieb. Er nahm vor 35 Jahren die Identität von Victor Fitzgerald an, der im Vietnam-Krieg gefallen war. Irgendjemand ist ihm nun auf die Spur gekommen und hat ihn ans F.B.I. verraten. Deshalb hat man Dad gestern Morgen auch verhaftet. Und dann wollte man auch den Rest der Familie verhaften, weil das F.B.I. natürlich davon ausgeht, dass wir über alles Bescheid wussten und in einige Einbrüche verwickelt waren. Was auch stimmt." Er sah ihm in die Augen. „Wir sind Diebe. Alle. Und deswegen mussten wir fliehen." Danny sah ihn vollkommen fassungslos an. „Du… du… willst damit sagen, dass eure tolle Upclass-Familie nicht mehr als… eine Diebesbande ist? Die uns alle an der Nase herumgeführt und sich über uns Idioten totgelacht hat? Du willst mir sagen, dass…" Schockiert brach er ab. Martin sah ihn mitleidig an. „Ich weiß, dass klingt jetzt alles ziemlich schlimm. Aber der Eindruck täuscht…"

„Der Eindruck täuscht? DER EINDRUCK TÄUSCHT?", unterbrach Danny ihn wütend. „Du bist ein Dieb!", schrie er. „Dein Vater ist ein Dieb! Deine ganze Familie ist eine einzige Diebesbande! Ihr habt der ganzen Welt etwas vorgemacht! DU hast MIR etwas vorgemacht! Bei dir ist das Lügen doch schon zur Gewohnheit geworden!"

„So wie bei dir der Alkohol?" Entsetzt über sich selbst hielt Martin inne. „Oh, Shit! Das… Danny, es tut mir leid. Das war nicht fair." Danny schwieg kurz.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Werdet ihr versuchen mich gegen deinen Vater auszutauschen?", wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Du bist keine Geisel.", stellte er klar. „Du kannst jederzeit gehen. Aber zuvor solltest du das hier lesen." Er hielt ihm einen Stapel Zeitungen hin.

„Was soll das werden?" Danny schnaubte geringschätzig. „Eine „Einführung" in eure Heldentaten?" Gelangweilt schlug er eine der Zeitungen auf und… erstarrte.

„Tja…" Martin schürzte die Lippen, während er ihm über die Schulter sah. „Anscheinend bist du gefährlicher als ich. 50 000 US-Dollar Kopfgeld. Und das wegen einem einzigen läppischen Schuss auf einen F.B.I.-Beamten. Die verstehen ja so etwas von keinen Spaß." Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Danny fuhr zu ihm herum. Sein Gesicht spiegelte deutlich den Schock wieder, den er beim Lesen der Zeitung erlitten hatte. „Aber das war Nothilfe! Der Typ wollte dich erschießen, obwohl du nicht bewaffnet warst!" Martin nickte.

„Richtig. Das weißt du. Und das weiß ich. Und jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden warum der Kerl das machen wollte und das deinen Kollegen zu sagen und alles ist wieder gut." Als er Dannys schockiertes Gesicht sah musste er grinsen. „Vertrau mir, Danny." Er wandte sich zum Gehen. „Frühstück erst mal." Er deutete auf das Tablett. „Danach sieht die Welt ganz anders aus."

---------------------------------------------

Neugierig sah Tony von den Papieren auf, die vor ihm auf dem Küchentisch lagen, als Martin zurück in die Küche kam. „Oh, er scheint es ja gut aufgenommen zu haben. Du lebst noch." Er grinste.

„Irgendetwas muss mit meinem Sinn für Humor nicht in Ordnung sein.", gab Martin zurück. „Ich finde euch alle in letzter Zeit nicht besonders witzig." Er schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein und beobachtete dabei irritiert, wie ein 20-$-Schein von Danny zu Vin wechselte. Sein Bruder bemerkte den verwirrten Blick und erklärte: „Wir hatten eine Wette laufen, ob du heil wieder aus dem Zimmer rauskommen würdest."

„Genau das meinte ich eben.", murmelte er und setzte sich zu ihnen. Auf dem Küchentisch lag ein wahrer Berg an Papieren und Aktenordnern. Alle trugen den Stempel des F.B.I. Er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und sah sich um. „Guten Morgen.", begrüßte Danny Taylor sie.

„Ah! Unserem Besuch scheint es besser zu gehen!" Die anderen drehten sich ebenfalls zu ihm um.

„Danny, das sind Tony und mein Zwillingsbruder Vincent.", stellte Martin vor. „Aber nenn ihn bitte Vin. In jedem anderen Fall gibt es Tote."

„Der 50 000 $ - Mann." Tony grinste. „Hoffentlich hast du ihm die Waffe abgenommen, Martin. Wir arbeiten nämlich grundsätzlich ohne Waffen, oder zumindest nicht mit geladenen."

Danny nickte und deutete auf den Steckbrief, der oben auf dem Papierberg lag. „Genau deswegen werdet ihr auch alle wegen Raubmordes gesucht."

„Raub stimmt, Mord nicht.", stellte Vin klar. „Und überhaupt: Wer im Glashaus sitzt sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen." Er zwinkerte fröhlich.

„Jemand will uns etwas anhängen. Und nach diesem merkwürdigen Zwischenfall bei Martins Flucht haben wir beschlossen alle Agenten zu durchleuchten, die in die Ermittlungen involviert sind. Hier drüben sind die Kopien der offiziellen Dienstakten." Danny Messer deutete auf die Papiere vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. „Im Esszimmer sind die inoffiziellen Informationen. Wenn ihr euch also bitte ein wenig beteiligen würdet?" Er sah von Martin zu Danny und wieder zurück.

„Wir sollen zu zweit die ganzen inoffiziellen Akten durcharbeiten?", entfuhr es Martin. „Das ist ein Riesen Berg!"

„Tja, dann solltet ihr langsam mal anfangen."

„Keine Sorge.", beschwichtigte sein Bruder ihn. „Wir helfen euch, wenn wir hier fertig sind. Ausserdem: Ihr seid doch ein eingespieltes Team. Die paar Akten dürften doch kein Problem darstellen." Genervt verdrehte Martin die Augen, stand auf und griff Danny am Ärmel. „Komm mit.", murmelte er missmutig und zog ihn mit sich ins Esszimmer, in dem es ähnlich aussah wie in der Küche. Auch hier lagen Dutzende Aktenordner auf dem Tisch und auf einem Teil der Stühle. Neugierig griff Danny nach einem davon. „Rick Staal.", las er laut. „Nur so aus Neugier: Ihr seid seit knapp 24 Stunden auf der Flucht. Wie seid ihr in dieser kurzen Zeit an diese ganzen Infos gekommen?" Martin setzte sich und griff ebenfalls nach einem der Ordner. Er grinste ihn an. „Wie du schon gesagt hast: 24 Stunden."

**Washington D.C., 13 Uhr**

Geduldig wartete Brown vor dem Verhörraum des F.B.I. Eskortiert von mehreren Beamten war Lupin bereits vor wenigen Minuten aus dem Gefängnis hergebracht worden. Er wartete im Verhörraum. Derweil war sein angekündigter Verteidiger noch nicht anwesend. Gerade als er schon dachte Lupin hätte ihn mit seinem angeblichen Anwalt nur verulkt sah er einen älteren Mann in Begleitung Erics den Flur herabkommen. Der Mann ging gut auf die siebzig zu, war sehr groß und hatte penibel geschnittene kurze graue Haare. Sein Gang war etwas gebeugt und er trug eine Brille mir runden Gläsern.

„Henry Thifford.", stellte er sich vor, als sie bei Brown stehen blieben. Er schüttelte seine Hand. „Mr. Lupin hat mich freundlichst gebeten, seine Verteidigung zu übernehmen."

„Ah, Sie sind Mr. Lupins Anwalt." Er nickte und zeigte einladend auf den Verhörraum. „Ihr Mandant ist bereits anwesend. Bitte gehen Sie doch schon voraus." Thifford nickte und betrat bedächtlich den Verhörraum. Misstrauisch sah Brown ihm hinterher. Er beugte sich unauffällig zu Eric. „Ich will wissen, wer dieser Typ ist.", flüsterte er und folgte dann dem anderen Mann in den Verhörraum. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und nahm gegenüber Lupin und Thifford Platz. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie sich nicht zuerst mit ihrem Anwalt absprechen wollen?", fragte er, während er seine Akten ordnete. Lupin sah ihn überrascht an.

„Dazu sehe ich keinen Grund. Mr. Thiffords Ruf ist ausgezeichnet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er bereits genaustens mit dem Fall betraut ist. Ausserdem: Da ich am Montag sowieso fliehe ist es unerheblich wie viel Mr. Thifford weiß."

„Wenn Sie sich so sicher sind, dass ihre Flucht gelingt: Warum brauchen Sie dann überhaupt einen Anwalt?" Grinsend beugte sich Brown über den Tisch. Lupin tat es ihm gleich. „Weil ich es liebe, ihr Gesicht zu sehen, wenn Sie bemerken, dass ich Sie gerade schon wieder verulkt habe." Das Grinsen wich aus Browns Gesicht. Er griff nach seinen Akten.

„Lassen Sie uns anfangen.", sagte er. „Oder wollen Sie wieder die Aussage verweigern?"

„Ich? Die Aussage verweigern?" Lupin sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das würde ich doch nie tun! Ich BRENNE darauf, mich mit Ihnen zu unterhalten!"

„Albert Triantufoullu." Er schob ihm das Bild eines Leichnams über den Tisch zu. „Ihre Visitenkarte wurde in seinem Tresor gefunden."

„Was die Leute nicht alles aufheben!" Lupin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Der Tresor war leer. Sein Inhalt ist verschwunden. Genau wie Triantufoullos Picasso und einige andere Kunstgegenstände aus seinem Haus.", erklärte Brown. „Eines ihrer Markenzeichen ist ihre Visitenkarte, die sie bei jedem ihrer Einbrüche hinterlassen. Sie waren in Triantufoullos Haus und haben es ausgeraubt. Und den Hausherrn haben Sie ermordet."

„Die Visitenkarte meines Mandanten kann von jedem Anderen auch dort hinterlegt worden sein.", wandte der Anwalt ein. „Haben Sie Beweise, dass es mein Mandat war? Seine Fingerabdrücke auf der Karte zum Beispiel?"

„Nein, die haben wir nicht. Aber es ist eine feststehende Tatsache, dass ihr Mandant solche Karten nach jedem Einbruch hinterlässt."

„Nicht nach jedem. Ich habe diese Angewohnheit vor mehr als dreißig Jahren abgelegt.", entgegnete Lupin ruhig. „Und wenn wir gerade bei meinen Gewohnheiten sind: Ich morde nicht."

„Wer sagt uns, dass Sie diese Gewohnheit nicht auch abgelegt haben?" In Browns Augen zeigte sich ein triumphierendes Glitzern. Lupin verzog das Gesicht. „Alle Achtung! Der Schuss saß.", bemerkte er anerkennend. „Ich habe diese Gewohnheit allerdings nicht abgelegt." Er schob ihm das Photo wieder zu. „Sie müssen ihren Mörder wo anders suchen."

„Unter ihren Kindern zum Beispiel?"

„Ich wusste, dass Sie das sagen würden." Er lächelte und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Ich habe die Nachrichten gestern interessiert verfolgt. Ich muß gestehen, dass ich einen Augenblick tatsächlich besorgt um Martin war. Zum Glück ist nichts Ernsthaftes passiert. Was wir allerdings nicht dem F.B.I. zu verdanken haben." Er setzte eine ernste Miene auf. „Ich bin keine halbe Stunde aus dem Amt schon werden hier die Dinge schleifen gelassen! So kann das nicht weitergehen. Richten Sie das bitte Deputy Director Brooks aus. Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen selbst Maßnahmen gegen diese Art der Ermittlung ergreifen zu müssen." Brown seufzte genervt auf. „Zurück zum Thema: Sie geben also an, nichts mit dem Tod von Albert Triantufoullo zu tun zu haben?"

„In meiner Familie gibt es keine Mörder.", entgegnete er.

„Sind Sie sicher? Was ist mit Martin? Er hat auf einen F.B.I.-Beamten geschossen und schwer verletzt. Wer sagt Ihnen, dass ihr Junior nicht alleine bei Triantufoullo eingestiegen ist und der Alte ihm in die Quere kam." Lupin verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Erstens: Martin hat nicht auf Staal geschossen. Die Kugel stammte aus Taylors Waffe und Staal hat ausgesagt, dass Taylor der Schütze war. Zweitens: Ich weiß, dass Martin nicht bei Triantufoullo eingestiegen ist. Drittens: Das Opfer wurde in seinem Bett ermordet. Es gab keine Anzeichen für Gegenwehr, d.h. Triantufoullo hat vermutlich geschlafen. Er hätte Martin folglich nicht in die Quere kommen können, selbst wenn Martin bei ihm eingestiegen wäre." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wo haben Sie eigentlich ihr Handwerk gelernt?"

**Elle l'a**

Marie-Béatrice Fouré war keine Frau, die gerne wartete. Deshalb war in ihrem Ton ein leichter Hauch von Ungeduld zu vernehmen, als der junge F.B.I.-Agent vor ihr selbst nach dem dritten Räuspern noch nicht reagiert hatte. „Pardon, Monsieur.", begann sie laut. Erschrocken sah der junge Mann auf und erhob sich schnell.

„Oh, ich bitte um Entschuldigung. Ich habe Sie gar nicht bemerkt. Was… äh… kann ich für Sie tun?" Sie zog kritisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich bin Marie-Béatrice Fouré von der Sûreté Nationale / Frankreich." Sie zeigte ihm kurz ihren Dienstausweis. „Ich bin hier, um Arsène Lupin zu verhören."

„Äh… ja…" Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ähm… Ich bin Special Agent Eric Hastings. Special Agent Brown, der Ermittlungsleiter, verhört den Gefangenen zurzeit. Das wird auch aller Voraussicht nach eine Weile dauern… ähm…"

„Das ist kein Problem." Sie lächelte und zog eine Zigarettenschachtel aus ihrer Handtasche. „Ich kann warten. Vielleicht können Sie mir ja in der Zwischenzeit die… Körpermaße von Lupin geben." Er riss die Augen auf.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er ungläubig. Sie lachte leise und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Genüsslich nahm sie einen Zug. Eric überkam einen Schauer und fühlte sich schlagartig in „Die Reifeprüfung" versetzt. Wie konnte eine Frau, die vom Alter her locker seine Mutter sein konnte, bloß so sexy sein?

„Entschuldigung, meine Ausdrucksweise war wohl etwas… merkwürdig. Mein Englisch ist leider nicht so gut. Ich möchte, die Maße, die sie von Lupin bei seiner Inhaftierung genommen haben mit den Daten vergleichen, die wir von Lupins ersten beiden Verhaftungen haben.", erklärte sie und schüttelte ihre rote Mähne. „Zur Identifizierung. Wie Sie sicher festgestellt haben, kommt man bei ihm mit Photographien nicht sehr viel weiter." Eric lachte auf, als er daran dachte, wie Lupin bei seiner Verhaftung ausgesehen hatte und was schließlich unter der ganzen Maskerade hervorgekommen war. „Das können Sie laut sagen. Ähm… Sie dürfen hier nicht rauchen."

„Ach, wie schade." Sie verzog das Gesicht und drückte die Zigarette kurzerhand auf einem nahe stehenden Teller aus, auf dem nur einige Krümel lagen. „Könnte ich dann vielleicht jetzt die… Daten überprüfen? Meine Vorgesetzten bestehen darauf."

„Aber sicher, aber sicher! Kommen Sie doch hier herum. Sie können meinen Computer benutzen." Er trat zur Seite und zeigte einladend auf seinen Platz. Dankend nahm sie Platz. Schnell rief er die betreffende Datei auf, wobei Fouré lächelnd zur Kenntnis nahm, dass er sich etwas zu weit über ihre Schulter beugte als eigentlich nötig. „So, hier bitte.", meinte er, als die Daten auf dem Bildschirm erschienen. „Wollen Sie auch einen Kaffee?"

„Oh ja, bitte!" Erneut schenkte sie ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln, als er nervös aus dem Raum stolperte.

**Washington D.C., 16 Uhr**

Geduldig stand die französische Kommissarin vor der Tür zum Verhörraum. Eric, der an ihrer Seite stand lächelte nervös. „Es wird bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern. Agent Brown wollte das Verhör um 16 Uhr beenden und er sagte, dass Sie dann gleich mit Lupin reden können."

Fouré nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Keine Sorge.", sagte sie mit einem starken französischen Akzent. „Ich habe seit nahezu zwanzig Jahren auf ein Gespräch mit Monsieur Lupin gewartet. Fünf Minuten mehr oder weniger spielen da keine Rolle. Ausserdem ist Monsieur Brown noch nicht unpünktlich." In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür des Verhörraums. Agent Brown trat mit ausgestreckter Hand auf sie zu. „Mrs. Fouré! Es ist mir ein Vergnügen!" Er schüttelte ihre Hand mit etwas mehr Kraft als nötig für Fourés Geschmack. Sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und strahlte ihn an. „Monsieur Brown! Ich freue mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen. Und ich möchte Ihnen sagen, wie sehr ich Sie zur Festsetzung Lupins beglückwünsche. Es braucht wirklich sehr viel… Talent und Können einen solchen Meister seines Faches festzusetzen." Brown verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja ja. Wir sind auch sehr stolz, dass wir Lupin geschnappt haben."

„Und es hat nur etwas mehr als dreißig Jahre gedauert.", murmelte sie gerade laut genug, dass man es hören konnte. Und etwas lauter: „Haben Sie bereits eine Spur von den anderen? Ich wäre wirklich sehr erfreut, wenn ich Zeuge ihrer Verhaftung werden könnte."

„Oh, ich bin sicher, dass wir sehr bald auch die restlichen Lupins festsetzen können.", entgegnete er zerknirscht. Er zeigte einladend auf den Verhörraum. „Wollen wir?"

„Zu gütig, Monsieur." Lächelnd ging sie an ihm vorbei und betrat den Raum. Lupin saß am Verhörtisch und unterhielt sich leise mit seinem Anwalt. Als sie eintrat sah er auf.

„Mademoiselle Fouré! Welch ein unerwartetes Vergnügen!" Er erhob sich und küsste ihre Hand. „Brown, bitte ein Cafe au lait für Mademoiselle! Darf ich Ihnen sagen, Mademoiselle Fouré, wie sehr mich ihr Besuch erfreut! Die Sûreté hätte mir mit ihrer Anwesenheit kein größeres Vergnügen bereiten können. Ich bitte Sie allerdings über die zugegeben karge Einrichtung hinwegzusehen. Diese Amerikaner besitzen bezüglich Gefängnissen leider keinen Stil."

„Monsieur Lupin, Sie sind so charmant wie eh und je." Sie nahmen einander gegenüber Platz. „Ich nehme an, Sie planen bereits ihre Flucht?"

„Wenn ich Sie sehe, möchte ich alle Fluchtpläne sofort über Bord werfen. Dummerweise ist nächsten Dienstag mein 35. Hochzeitstag und Madame Lupin besteht darauf, dass ich an diesem Tag zu Hause bin. Sie sehen: Meine Flucht ist nicht aufschiebbar."

„Dann sollten wir die Zeit nutzen." Sie zog ihr Aufnahmegerät aus der Handtasche, stellte es vor sich auf den Tisch und drückte die „Record"-Taste. „Erzählen Sie mir etwas über den Tresor der Roussets."

„Die Roussets, die Roussets… Ah ja, die Roussets! Ich erinnere mich! Das war folgendermaßen:" Und dann begann Lupin zu erzählen. Er erzählte vom Tresor der Roussets, vom Haus der Lenients und von der Französische Nationalbank. Er erzählte von den Juwelen der Marquise d' Etretat und den Gemälden des Millionärs Jacques Parera. Er erzählte auch, wie er dem berühmten Einbrecher Flambeau die Beute unter der Nase weggestohlen hatte und dass ein halbverbrannter Zettel ihm einst den Weg zu den britischen Kronjuwelen ebnete. All dies erzählte er in gemütlichem Plauderton, wie man es mit Urlaubserinnerungen oder ähnlichem tat. „Und was ist mit dem Mord an Albert Triantufoullo?", fragte Fouré schließlich. Lupins eben noch so freudige Miene verhärtete sich. „Mademoiselle Fouré, habe ich jemals einen der mir vorgeworfenen Morde begangen?" Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein."

„Sehen Sie." Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Augenblick. Sie bemerkte das freche Funkeln in seinen Augen und sah schnell weg, bevor die Gefahr bestand, dass sie rot wurde. Sie sah zu Brown. „Ich bin fertig.", sagte sie, wobei der französische Akzent wieder überdeutlich zu hören war. Der Agent nickte und stieß sich von der Wand hinter Lupin ab, an der er die ganze Zeit gelehnt hatte. „Dann beenden wir das Verhör für heute." Die beiden anderen anwesenden F.B.I.-Beamten machten sich daran Lupin wieder Handschellen anzulegen und ihn hinauszuführen, während die Kommissarin begann ihre Unterlagen zusammenzupacken. Als Lupin hinausgeführt wurde betrat Jack Malone den Raum. Er trat zu ihr. „Guten Tag, Ms. Fouré. Ich bin Jack Malone vom F.B.I." Sie schüttelte seine Hand.

„Ich weiß wer Sie sind.", entgegnete sie. „Ich habe Sie in den Nachrichten gesehen. Darf ich fragen, was Sie hier machen? Gehören Sie zum Ermittlungsteam?"

„Nein, nein!" Er schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Agent Brown hat uns freundlicherweise gestattet die Verhöre Lupins mitzuverfolgen."

„Ah." Sie nickte und bemerkte Brown, der leise auf sie zugetreten war. „Ich möchte mich noch kurz mit Ihnen unterhalten. Ich warte draußen auf Sie.", sagte er zu ihr und ließ sie alleine.

„Sie können jetzt sicherlich eine Menge Fälle abschließen.", bemerkte Jack. „Lupins Geständnis in all diesen Fällen. Das ist ein schöner Erfolg."

„Nur ein halber Erfolg." Sie bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick. „All diese Verbrechen, die er soeben so freimütig gestanden hat, sind vor 35 bis 40 Jahren geschehen. Alles verjährt. Wir wussten auch schon vorher, dass Lupin sie begangen hat. Jetzt haben wir auch noch sein Geständnis. Gut und schön! Aber es bringt uns nichts." Sie hängte sich ihre Tasche um.

„Aber Sie haben immerhin gute Presse."

„Gute Presse?" Sie sah ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. „Wenn die Polizei mit Lupin zu tun hat gibt es nur einen, der gute Presse hat und das ist Lupin."

------------------------------------------

Währenddessen trat Eric zu Brown, der, auf Kommissarin Fouré wartend, auf dem Flur auf- und abging.

„Haben sie etwas herausbekommen?", fragte Agent Brown, als er seinen jungen Untergebenen bemerkte. Eric nickte. „Henry Thifford: 73 Jahre alt. Besitzt seit 47 Jahren eine Anwaltskanzlei in Boston. Verheiratet, drei Kinder, alles Anwälte. Es gibt keinen Hinweis auf einen früheren Kontakt zwischen Lupin und Thifford. Wir haben noch nicht einmal Thiffords Telefonnummer in Lupins Adressbuch gefunden. Über die Kinder können sie sich auch nicht kennen: Die drei von Lupin und die drei von Thifford sind alle auf verschiedene Schulen gegangen."

„Und wie ist Thifford an dieses Mandat gekommen? Lupin hat doch vom Gefängnis aus nirgends angerufen." Sein Blick heftete misstrauisch auf Thifford, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Ende des Flures stand und auf den Fahrstuhl wartete. An seiner Seite standen Lupin und zwei F.B.I.-Beamte zu dessen Bewachung.

„Lupins Tochter Henriette hat Thifford verständigt.", antwortete der junge Agent.

„Dafür dass die auf der Flucht sind haben sie entschieden zu viel Zeit.", murmelte Brown. Eric nickte in Richtung Thiffords, der nun zusammen mit Lupin und zwei F.B.I.-Agenten den Fahrstuhl betrat. „Ist er gut?", fragte er. Brown zuckte unwillig mit den Schultern. „Er saß die ganze Zeit nur ruhig dabei. Ab und zu ein paar Einwürfe. Nichts Geniales. Aber Lupin scheint das egal zu sein. Das nächste Verhör findet Montag statt. Selbe Zeit."

„Montag?" Eric sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber an dem Tag will Lupin fliehen! Wir sollten das Verhör zur Sicherheit auf Dienstag verschieben."

„Nein. Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit den Rest der Bande zu schnappen. Ich will so viele Agenten wie möglich am Montag in Zivil im und rund um das Gebäude. Und auf den umliegenden Gebäuden sollen sich Scharfschützen platzieren."

-------------------------------------------

„Einen schönen Gruß nach New York.", begrüßte Taylor ihre Gesprächspartner, als deren Abbild auf dem Bildschirm des Videokonferenzsystems des NCIS erschien.

„Hallo nach Washington!", grinste Aiden zurück. „Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?" Mac zeigte nacheinander auf die anderen Männer. „Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Special Agent Malone, F.B.I., Agent Larabee, ATF." Er wandte sich wieder zum Bildschirm. „Das sind Aiden Burns und…"

„Agent Samantha Spade, F.B.I.", stellte sich die blonde Frau selbst vor und nickte Jack zu.

„Wie ist eure Suche verlaufen?", fragte dieser zugleich.

„Erfolgreich." Aidens Grinsen wuchs. Sie hob eine Plastiktasche der Spurensicherung in die Höhe. Darin befand sich eine Waffe. „Darf ich vorstellen? Martin Lupins Dienstwaffe. Sie befand sich in einem Luftschacht in der Herrentoilette. Lupin hat sie vor seiner Flucht dort versteckt."

„Und reiht sich somit in die gute Lupin'sche Tradition ein.", murmelte Chris und erinnerte damit alle daran, dass auch die anderen ihre Waffen zurückgelassen hatte.

„Die Waffe befand sich also definitiv während der Schießerei in diesem Luftschacht?", erkundigte sich Jack.

„Ja.", entgegnete Sam ruhig. „Martin kann also Staal nicht bedroht haben. Ausserdem hat Aiden die Waffe untersucht. Sie wurde in letzter Zeit nicht benutzt."

„Vielleicht hat der Kollege, der mit Staal im Krankenwagen war etwas falsch verstanden." Sam schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf. „Staal hat seine Aussage wiederholt, nachdem er aus der Narkose erwacht war. Wir wollten ihn noch mal befragen, aber er wird von Browns Leuten abgeschirmt. Ausserdem soll er noch immer nicht richtig bei Sinnen sein."

„Wir werden morgen mit Brown reden.", versprach Mac. „Staal hat mehrfach gelogen. Es muß geklärt werden warum."

„Wir haben noch eine Neuigkeit.", verkündete Sam. „Wir haben uns die Videoaufzeichnungen unseres Büros von dem Tag noch einmal angesehen. Dabei ist Aiden etwas aufgefallen: Martin hat Danny nichts von der SMS-Warnung erzählt. Aber Danny hat auch keine eigene SMS von Lupin bekommen. Die Ermittler haben argumentiert, dass die beiden ja sowieso die ganze Zeit zusammen wären und deshalb nur eine SMS notwendig gewesen wäre statt zwei."

„Dagegen spricht aber, dass Claire und Henriette Lupin trotzdem sie unter einem Haus wohnten zwei getrennte Nachrichten bekommen haben.", erklärte Aiden weiter. „Danny wusste also nichts von der Verhaftung Lupins. Jedenfalls nicht bis McMillan und Staal vor ihm standen. Dann ging er zuerst zu seinem Chef, sagte ihm, dass man Martin verhaften wolle und rennt dann Lupin hinterher. So verhält sich doch kein Dieb, der gerade bemerkt, dass sein Komplize ihn gelinkt hat."

„Und das hat Martin, wenn man voraussetzt, dass die beiden Komplizen sind und weiß, dass Martin Danny nicht über die SMS seines Vaters nicht informiert hat. Danny wäre entweder sofort Martin hinterher gerannt oder er hätte Martin verpfiffen. Er tat weder das eine noch das andere. Logische Konsequenz: Danny ist kein Mitglied der Bande."

„Das klingt zugegebenen sehr schlüssig.", kommentierte Gibbs. „Aber haben Sie auch Beweise dafür? Das sind alles nur Indizien. Ich befürchte, das reicht im Zweifelsfall nicht aus, um Brown von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen."

„Aber es bringt einen neuen Moment in diese Angelegenheit.", entgegnete Jack. „Danny folgte Martin. Warum?"

„Vermutlich um ihn zu warnen. Die beiden sind doch befreundet, oder?", fragte Aiden. „Um ihm zu sagen: „Das F.B.I. ist hinter dir her. Komm mit mir nach oben. Ich rufe deinen Vater an. Der holt dich gleich wieder raus."."

„Oder auch: „Hier hast du den Schlüssel für meine Wohnung. Versteck dich da.".", hielt Chris dagegen. „So oder so: Die beiden waren nicht alleine. Staal war noch da."

„Und am Schluss liegt Staal schwer verwundet am Boden und Taylor flieht zusammen mit Lupin.", schloss Mac. „Wobei Staal und Taylor sich gegenseitig angeschossen haben. Hätte Danny versucht einzugreifen, wenn Staal Lupin verhaften wollte?" Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Vorstellen kann ich es mir nicht. Schließlich glaubte er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch, dass Martins Vater ein hohes Tier in Washington ist. Und er ist immer noch F.B.I.-Agent."

„Dann bleibt nur ein Grund, warum Danny und Staal aufeinander geschossen haben könnten.", überlegte Gibbs laut. Die anderen drehten sich zu ihm um und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Staal hat entweder Martin oder Danny mit der Waffe bedroht. Vielleicht auch beide. Und er tat das nicht mit dem Ziel sie zu verhaften."

**Los Angeles, 16 Uhr**

Sehnsüchtig starrte Danny Messer aus der Terrassentür hinaus in den weitläufigen Garten der Villa. Das Wasser des Pools glitzerte verlockend in der Sonne. Es war für den kalifornischen Sommer ein ausgesprochen milder Tag, gerade mal 27° Celsius und das einzige, was er jetzt wirklich wollte war sich in den Pool zu werfen und alle Sorgen zu vergessen. Stattdessen musste er jetzt allerdings hier sitzen und herausfinden, was hinter dem Anschlag auf Martin stand. Sein Blick fiel auf die vier Männer, mit denen er am Esszimmertisch saß. Die meisten Ermittler hatten sie schon durchleuchtet. Jetzt blieben nur noch drei.

„Ruth Liebermann.", sagte Tony und gähnte laut. „Die ist so richtig langweilig.", fasste er das Ergebnis ihrer Nachforschungen zusammen. „Sehr intelligent und hervorragend im Umgang mit Computern, wie wir seit kurzem wissen. Nicht verheiratet. Lebt im Grunde nur für ihren Job. Überkorrekt. Hält sich immer und unter allen Umständen an die Regeln. Keine Hinweise auf krumme Dinger. Weder offiziell noch inoffiziell."

„Was ist mit diesem Frischling? Eric Soundso?", erkundigte sich Vin.

„Eric Hastings.", erinnerte Martin und lehnte sich vor. „Vor ein paar Monaten erst dazugekommen. Vor der Ausbildung Student in Notre-Dame. Bachelor-Abschluss 1,0. Wir sind sein erster großer Fall. Ist leicht nervös zu machen und neigt zur Hektik."

„Alles nur eine Sache der Erfahrung.", warf Danny Taylor ein.

„Er hat auf der Uni ein paar Joints geraucht und ist einmal geknipst worden, weil er zu schnell gefahren ist. Das war's."

„Bleibt noch Staal." Messer grinste. „Der ist richtig interessant. Hatte bereits zwei Dienstaufsichtsverfahren am Hals. Eine wegen Alkoholgenuss am Arbeitsplatz…"

„Deswegen hat sich gleich die Dienstaufsicht für ihn interessiert?" Tony verzog fragend das Gesicht.

„Er hatte 2,0 Promille.", erklärte er. Danny pfiff anerkennend. „Das ist eine ganze Menge."

„Die zweite Ermittlung war wegen Korruptionsverdacht. Wurde eingestellt. Auf Wunsch von ganz oben."

„Von wo ganz oben?", wollte Vin wissen. Danny begann in den Akten zu blättern.

„Der Name des Deputy Directors war… Brooks.", sagte er schließlich. „Keine Ahnung, warum der sich da eingemischt hat. Wollte vielleicht schlechte Presse vermeiden. Wir wissen ja alle, dass er scharf auf den Chef-Posten ist. Inoffiziell hat Staal aber noch eine ganze Menge anderer dreckiger Sachen laufen. Er hat sich ein paar Mal bestechen lassen und ein paar Mal hat er auch zu Erpressung gegriffen."

„Dieser Staal ist ein richtig korruptes Schwein." Tony schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Na was du nicht sagst.", kommentierte Martin trocken und schielte auf Dannys Schulter.

„Also, Staal wollte dich erschießen. Aber wer hat ihm dazu den Auftrag gegeben? Und warum?" Tony lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ja, Martin. Ich will dir wirklich nicht zu Nahe treten, aber von deinem Tod hätte nicht wirklich jemand was.", bemerkte Vin.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass man eine Familie hat, die einen liebt und sich um einen sorgt." Martin und Vin warfen sich ein schiefes Lächeln zu. Die anderen mussten lachen.

„OK, Staal…", brachte Messer sie zurück zum Thema.

„Staal." Danny nickte. „Den Auftrag könnte er von jedem haben. Aber unter den Umständen ist der Auftraggeber wahrscheinlich jemand, der von der geplanten Verhaftung wusste und damit haben wir den Kreis der Verdächtigen bereits auf das Ermittler-Team eingegrenzt."

„Ja, aber warum das ganze? Martins Verhaftung bringt doch mehr als sein Tod.", warf Tony ein.

„Das habe ich Staal auch gesagt.", entgegnete Martin. „Aber der bestand darauf mich erschießen zu wollen. Und er wollte es unbedingt als Notwehr darstellen."

„Womit wir bei der Frage wären, warum du deine Waffe eigentlich nicht gezogen hast." Danny verzog fragend das Gesicht. „Wieso musste ICH dich retten?"

„Weil ich meine Waffe vor der Flucht in den Lüftungsschacht gelegt habe, damit kein Unsinn damit passiert.", antwortete er.

„Das ist eine der Lupin'schen Regeln.", erklärte Tony weiter. „Wir gehen immer ohne Waffen vor. Es könnte zu schnell etwas passieren, was wir nicht wollen. Und deshalb haben wir auch für den Fall, dass wir fliehen müssen vereinbart, dass keiner seine Waffe mitnimmt. Wenn eine unbewaffnete Flucht unmöglich ist, lassen wir uns verhaften. Aus dem Gefängnis können wir jederzeit raus. Die Rückkehr aus dem Jenseits ist aber selbst für uns ein zu großes Kunststück."

„Wie nobel. Dabei habt ihr bloß übersehen, dass es irgendwann einem korrupten Polizisten egal sein könnte, ob ihr bewaffnet sein könntet oder nicht." Danny lehnte sich zurück. Messer verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Wir können ja schließlich auch nicht mit allem rechnen. Obwohl man das von uns als Lupins eigentlich erwarten könnte."

„Zurück zum Thema." Vin klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Tisch. Sein Bruder seufzte.

„Er hat Recht. Warum will man mich töten statt mich zu verhaften?"

**Washington D.C., 20 Uhr**

„Es ist schön hier.", bemerkte Lynette und ließ ihren Blick durch das „Palermo" wandern. „Woher kennen Sie das Restaurant? Ich dachte, Sie sind zum ersten Mal in D.C.?" Buck griff nach der Rotweinflasche und schenkte ihr nach.

„Ein Kollege vom NCIS hat uns am ersten Tag hierhin eingeladen.", erklärte er.

„NCIS?" Sie verzog fragend das Gesicht. „Was ist das?"

„Naval Crime Investigation Service.", antwortete er. „So etwas wie das ATF der Marines." Lynette lächelte. „Ah, ich verstehe. Ja, genau! War nicht einer der Lupins Mitglied des NCIS? Das muss man sich mal vorstellen! All diese Ganoven jahrelang getarnt als Polizisten!" Sie lachte. „Ziemlich unverschämt, oder?" Buck verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, das kann man wohl sagen.", murmelte er. Lynette legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", wollte sie wissen. Buck überlegte kurz, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Aber sie war Journalistin… für ein Theatermagazin. „Einer meiner Kollegen ist Arsène Lupins Sohn.", erklärte er. „Nach seiner Flucht am Donnerstag sind wir hierher gekommen, um… mehr zu erfahren."

„Ich schätze mal, was Sie herausgefunden haben war nicht sehr aufmunternd." Mitfühlend drückte sie seine Hand. „Oh, Buck! Wenn ich das geahnt hätte. Sie müssen furchtbar… haben Sie eng mit ihm zusammengearbeitet?" Bucks Blick heftete auf ihrer Hand, die seine fest umschlungen hielt. Er seufzte übertrieben laut. „Vin war einer meiner besten Freunde. Ich hätte nie gedacht…" Er stockte theatralisch.

„Ist es denn bewiesen? Ich meine, zu den Vorwürfen gehört immerhin auch Beihilfe zum Mord. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ihr Freund dazu in der Lage ist?" Sie starrte ihn aus großen, runden Augen an.

„Wer weiß das schon." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die haben uns alle etwas vorgemacht. Aber es gibt einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer."

Lynettes Augen leuchteten auf. „Ja, welchen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wir haben herausgefunden, dass der Agent, der in New York angeschossen wurde, gelogen hat.", erklärter er. „Er hat vermutlich versucht Vins Bruder Martin zu töten, obwohl der nicht bewaffnet war."

„Aber was bedeutet das?"

„Das heißt, dass man versucht hat Martin zu töten. Vermutlich hat Staal sich von irgendjemandem bestechen lassen.", entgegnete er verständnislos. Lynette nickte.

„Ja, aber… warum sollte jemand Martin töten wollen? Es muss doch einen Grund dafür geben." Sie senkte die Stimme. „Oder denken Sie, dass man etwas vertuschen wollte? Vielleicht sollte Martin sterben, damit man ihm ohne Probleme etwas in die Schuhe schieben konnte? Das wäre ja eine richtige Verschwörung." Sie kicherte begeistert, wobei ihr einige blonde Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen. Buck beobachtete sie geistesabwesend. „Ja, eine Verschwörung. Das kann gut möglich sein."

**Under Pressure**

**Los Angeles, 9 Uhr**

Neugierig beobachtete Danny am Türrahmen lehnend, wie Martin seinen Koffer packte. Erstaunlich, wie viele verschiedene Kleidungsstücke, Perücken und Make-up-Utensilien ein Mann brauchte.

„Was für ein krummes Ding plant ihr?", fragte er ruhig. „Ihr wollt doch nicht abhauen und mich hier alleine lassen?" Martin drehte sich überrascht um.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst noch.", wich er aus. „Wie geht es deiner Schulter?"

„Lenk nicht ab.", entgegnete er ruhig und nickte in Richtung des Koffers. „Also, wohin geht die Reise? Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?"

„Weil du nicht mitkommst. Keine Sorge! Wir fliehen nicht. Wir müssen nur… Dad aus dem Gefängnis befreien. Montagabend sind wir wieder da." Er schloss den Koffer und ließ die Schlösser zuschnappen.

„Montagabend? Warum braucht ihr drei Tage um nach Washington zu fliegen, ihn rauszuholen und wieder herzukommen?" Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich will nicht so lange hier alleine bleiben. Was ist wenn die Polizei mich findet?"

„Die Polizei findet dich nicht.", beruhigte er ihn. „Und alleine wirst du auch nicht sein. Ein Freund von uns kommt vorbei und passt auf dich und meine beiden Nichten auf."

„Ich dachte, ich wäre keine Geisel." Er lächelt amüsiert. „Wieso brauche ich dann einen Aufpasser?"

„Sagte ich, dass er auf dich aufpassen soll?", gab Martin nervös zurück. „Das hast du falsch verstanden. Ich meinte, dass er vorbeikommt und du ihm beim Aufpassen auf die Kinder Gesellschaft leistest. Du bist keine Geisel. Du kannst jederzeit gehen. Aber…"

„…du würdest es mir nicht empfehlen." Danny seufzte, stieß sich am Türrahmen ab und trat zu ihm. „Nun gut. Dann mal viel Glück bei sämtlichen krummen Dingern, die ihr in den nächsten drei Tagen dreht und… pass auf dich auf." Martin lächelte unsicher.

„Keine Sorge. Vin, Tony und Danny sind ja da, um auf mich aufzupassen.", erinnerte er ihn und setzte an, um an ihm vorbei zu gehen. „Ich muss mich noch umziehen und schminken." Dannys Arm schloss sich schnell um seine Hüfte. Lächelnd zog er ihn in seine Arme. „Ich muß dir etwas gestehen.", flüsterte er. Martin schluckte. „Ge…ge…ge…gestehen? Was denn?" Er bemerkte verärgert, dass er rot wurde. Aber wenn er sich nicht beherrschte war das noch sein geringstes Problem. Er versuchte sich wegzudrehen, als Danny sich nach vorne beugte und sein Atem seine Wange streifte. „Ich finde…", begann er leise. „Es klasse, dass dein Vater ein Dieb ist."

„WAS?" Fassungslos starrte er Danny an. Er hatte mit allem möglichen gerechnet, aber ganz sicherlich nicht mit dieser „Offenbarung". Danny lächelte ihn unschuldig an. „Ja!" Er nickte verständnislos angesichts Martins geschockter Miene. „Die ganze Zeit hatte ich Angst vor deinem alten Herrn. Aber jetzt nicht mehr."

„Du hattest Angst vor Dad?" Martin musste sich eingestehen, dass er den Gedanken ziemlich amüsant fand. „Darf man wissen warum? Ich meine, OK, er hat seine Rolle als Deputy Director manchmal etwas übertrieben, aber…"

„Ich dachte, er erschießt mich, wenn ich dich nach einem Date frage.", unterbrach er ihn. „Aber da ich ja jetzt weiß, dass er Waffen und Blut und das alles verabscheut, bin ich etwas beruhigt." Er legte seine Hand in seinen Nacken und lehnte sich vor. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und das hier war definitiv besser als Danny es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte. Denn Martin erwiderte seinen Kuss…

„Hey, Martin! Reiß dich mal los!" Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander. Tony stand grinsend an der Tür. „Ich hasse es wirklich euch zu unterbrechen, aber wir müssen langsam mal los! Und du bist noch nicht einmal umgezogen!"

„Raus!", entfuhr es Martin ungestüm.

„Und mach die Tür hinter dir zu!", fügte Danny hinzu. Doch Tony bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Könnte euch so gefallen! Dann verpassen wir unseren Flug auf jeden Fall." Stöhnend löste sich Martin von ihm. „Er hat Recht. Ich muss mich fertig machen."

„Wieso müsst ihr drei Tage wegbleiben? Wenn ihr euren Vater heute schon aus dem Knast holt könntet ihr heute Abend schon wieder hier sein.", quengelte Danny, während Martin seine Kleider für die Reise heraussuchte.

„Ja, könnten wir.", gab Martin zu. „Aber dann wäre das kein Ausbruch Marke „Wunder" und wir Lupins sind für Wunder berühmt." Er küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Bis Montagabend."

**Washington D.C., 11 Uhr**

„Buck, es interessiert mich nicht, wie dein Date gestern Abend gelaufen ist!", erklärte Chris ungehalten, während die fünf Ermittler eilig die Straße hinab in Richtung des J. Edgar-Hoover-Gebäudes gingen. Sie hatten in wenigen Minuten einen Termin mit Special Agent Brown.

„Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!", entfuhr es Buck ungeduldig. „Sie meinte, dass sich das alles nach einer Verschwörung anhört. Diese Sache, die mit Vins Bruder in New York passiert ist."

„Eine Verschwörung?", wiederholte Mac. „Hat Sie auch gesagt von wem? Der CIA oder der Mafia? Staal wollte Lupin umbringen, weil er dafür bezahlt wurde. Zu einer Verschwörung gehört aber mehr."

„Sie meinte, dass man Martin vielleicht umbringen wollte, um ihm etwas in die Schuhe schieben zu können. Wer tot ist kann sich nicht mehr wehren.", fuhr Buck fort. Seine Kollegen blieben abrupt stehen.

„Das könnte es sein.", gab Gibbs zu. „Staal erschießt Martin, damit man ihm den Mord an Triantufoullo in die Schuhe schieben kann."

„Und der Auftraggeber dafür ist der wahre Mörder.", fuhr Jack fort. „Wenn alles nach Plan gelaufen wäre, hätte Staal vermutlich noch behauptet Martin hätte ihm gegenüber den Mord gestanden."

„Wer hätte das Gegenteil beweisen können?" Mac schnaubte verächtlich. „Geständiger, toter Mörder. Kein Grund weiter nachzuforschen."

„Die Lupins hätten natürlich an diese Version nicht geglaubt und Martins Unschuld beteuert. Aber keine hätte ihnen geglaubt. Sie sind Diebe. Jeder hätte gedacht, dass sie nur Martin schützen wollen." Chris nickte. „Das passt. Aber der Plan ging schief, weil Danny in dem Treppenhaus auftauchte. Wir müssen herausfinden, wer den Auftrag für den Mord gab." Entschlossen setzten sie sich wieder in Gang. Sie schafften es in Rekordzeit zum J. Edgar Hoover-Gebäude und in Browns Büro.

„Sie müssen Staal noch mal verhören.", platzte es aus allen fünf gleichzeitig heraus. Irritiert sah Brown von seinen Unterlagen auf und lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sich vier verschiedene Behörden schon einmal so einig waren.", bemerkte er angesichts der geschlossenen Front. „Darf ich fragen, warum ich den Kollegen Staal noch einmal vernehmen soll? Der Mann ist schwer verletzt. Er braucht seine Ruhe."

„Er hat gelogen!"

„Er wurde bestochen!"

„Der Schuss auf Danny war keine Notwehr!"

„Staal sollte Martin töten und ihm den Mord an Triantufoullo in die Schuhe schieben!"

„Aber Taylor funkte dazwischen!"

„Er war auf der Suche nach Martin und als er sah, dass dieser von Staal bedroht wurde, half er ihm natürlich!"

„Daraufhin war Staal natürlich gezwungen beide umzubringen. Aber das ging auch schief!"

„Taylor schoss in Notwehr auf Staal. Vielleicht war es auch Nothilfe!"

„Aber das wichtigste ist: Der Mord an Triantufoullo sollte Martin in die Schuhe geschoben werden. Damit er sich nicht mehr gegen die Vorwürfe wehren konnte musste er sterben!"

„Das heißt, die Lupins habend den Mord nicht begangen! Sie sind – in diesem Fall - unschuldig!"

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Staal verhören und aus ihm herausbekommen, wer ihm den Auftrag zu dem Mord an Lupin Junior gab."

„Denn sein Auftraggeber ist vermutlich auch der wahre Mörder!"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen nahm Brown diese Flut an Informationen, die von allen Seiten auf ihn einprasselte auf.

„Moment!" Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Sie sagen, dass sich einer meiner Agents hat bestechen lassen?" Einen Moment lang herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

„SO haben wir das nicht ausgedrückt.", meinte Chris schließlich.

„Aber es trifft den Kern der Sache." Gibbs verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und welche Beweise haben Sie für diese unerhörten Behauptungen?" Er erhob sich und sah sie drohend an.

„Die Spuren am Tatort. Unter anderem.", gab Mac unbeeindruckt zurück. „Wenn Sie meinen Bericht gelesen haben, wissen Sie, dass die Spuren am Tatort beweisen, dass Staal gelogen hat. Hinzukommt, dass meine Ermittler gestern die Waffe von Martin Lupin sicherstellen konnten. Sie befand sich in einem Lüftungsschacht im F.B.I.-Gebäude. Und dort befand sie sich auch schon, als Staal angeblich damit von Martin bedroht wurde." Brown nickte bedächtlich. Sein Blick wanderte ins Leere. „Gut, Sie haben mich überzeugt. Ich werde mit Staal reden. Persönlich. Aber erst morgen. Wir haben einen Hinweis bezüglich des Aufenthaltsortes von Claire Lupin. Sie zu finden hat oberste Priorität.

**New York City, 13 Uhr**

Das Paket war da, als Stella aus der Mittagspause zurückkehrte. Bis dahin war es ein ruhiger Tag gewesen. Sie hatte die Ermittlungen in einem Mordfall abschließen können und hatte sich jetzt eigentlich in Ruhe auf ihre Aussage vor Gericht vorbereiten wollen, die für Montag anstand. Doch sobald sie das Paket erblickt hatte, war ihr klar, dass daraus nichts werden würde. Neugierig betrachtete sie es näher. Als Absender war das CSI-Labor Washington D.C. angegeben. Stella runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. _‚Das CSI Washington? Was haben wir denn mit denen zu tun?'_ Doch diese Frage beantwortete sich schnell, als ihr Blick auf das Fax fiel, das neben dem Paket lag.

_Hi Stella!_

_Das CSI Washington schickt dir im Laufe des Tages die Mordwaffe im Fall Triantufoullo. Es handelt sich dabei um ein Kopfkissen. Ausserdem schicken sie dir eine DNA-Probe des Opfers zum Abgleich mit möglichen Spuren. Untersuch das Kopfkissen bitte noch ein Mal auf Spuren und informiere mich über das Ergebnis._

_Von Danny gibt es nichts Neues._

_Mac_

Stellas Miene verdüsterte sich. Triantufoullo… Das war der Mann, den Lupin vor einiger Zeit getötet haben sollte. Und Danny hatte ihm angeblich dabei geholfen. Sie seufzte auf. Wann war dieser Albtraum bloß zu Ende?

**New York City, 24 Uhr**

In dem Krankenzimmer des Mercy Hospitals, in dem Rick Staal untergebracht war herrschte Stille. Die einzige Lichtquelle waren die Anzeigen der Geräte, an die der Bewusstlose angeschlossen war. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Ein leichter Lichtschein drang ins Zimmer, als eine dunkle Gestalt hereinschlich. Die Tür fiel hinter ihr lautlos zurück ins Schloss. Die Gestalt hielt kurz inne und lauschte. Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden und wieder schließenden Tür schien von niemandem gehört worden zu sein und auch der Mann im Krankenbett verharrte regungslos. Die Gestalt schlich vorsichtig weiter. Direkt neben dem Bett blieb sie stehen und beugte sich über den angeschossenen Agenten. Sie konnte den Agenten bei diesem Licht fast nicht sehen, aber sie erkannte, dass Staal eine Atemmaske trug. Langsam streckte die Gestalt die Hand aus und entfernte die Maske. Der Kranke reagierte nicht. Er reagierte auch nicht, als die Gestalt vorsichtig ihre Hand unter seinen Nacken schob, ihn leicht anhob und mit der anderen Hand das Kissen unter seinem Kopf hervorzog. Sachte ließ sie Staals Kopf zurück auf die Matratze gleiten. Die Gestalt packte das Kissen mit beiden Händen und drückte es mit aller Kraft auf Staals Gesicht. Wenn sie damit gerechnet hatte, dass Staal spätestens jetzt aufwachte und sich womöglich zur Wehr setzte, wurde die Gestalt enttäuscht. Es geschah… nichts. Sein Blick wanderte zu der Maschine, die neben dem Bett stand und den Herzrhythmus des Patienten anzeigte. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde aus dem regelmäßigen „Piep, Piep" ein einziger lang gezogener Ton. Staals Herz war stehen geblieben. Die Gestalt verharrte noch ein paar Sekunden in ihrer Stellung. Dann ließ sie langsam von Staal ab. Erneut schob sie eine Hand in Staals Nacken, hievte seinen Kopf ein wenig hoch und schob das Kissen zurück auf seinen Platz. Auch die Atemmaske brachte sie wieder an ihren Platz. Die Gestalt wartete noch ein paar Sekunden, um sicher zu gehen, dass Staals Herz nicht wieder einsetzte. Erst dann schlich sie wieder aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür war kaum hinter ihr zugefallen, als eine zweite Gestalt sich schwer atmend unter dem Bett hervor schob. „Ava?", fragte die Person, ein Mann, in die Stille hinein. Die Tür des Schrankes öffnete sich leicht.

„Ist er weg, Jamie?", fragte eine Frau ängstlich.

„Ja." Der Mann erhob sich und öffnete die Schranktür. Die Frau stolperte ihm entgegen. Erleichtert umarmte sie ihn. „Ich hatte solche Angst."

„Ist ja jetzt gut." Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken. „Es ist jetzt vorbei." Er löste sich kurz aus der Umarmung und warf einen Blick auf das Krankenbett. „Und es ist alles gut gegangen."

**Gezielt und arrogant durch jede Wand**

**Washington D.C., 22.August 2005, 13 Uhr**

Special Agent Morris war bereits seit 25 Jahren im Dienste des F.B.I. In dieser Zeit hatte er bereits viel erlebt und gesehen, aber selbst für ihn war der Anblick des F.B.I.-Hauptquartiers im Ausnahmezustand ungewohnt. Noch nie hatte er miterlebt, wie zwanzig Beamte in der Eingangshalle darauf warteten einen einzigen Mann in Gewahrsam zu nehmen und zum Gefängnis zu bringen. Von den unzähligen Agenten in Zivil vor und um das Gebäude ganz zu schweigen. Sogar einige Scharfschützen hätte man auf den umliegenden Gebäuden erblicken können, wenn man nur genau hingesehen hätte. _‚Die scheinen wirklich Angst zu haben.'_ Er seufzte lautlos auf, während er gleichzeitig die Anzeige über den Fahrstuhltüren im Auge hielt. In regelmäßigen Abständen blinkte dort die Nummer des gerade passierten Stockwerkes auf. Seit der Verhaftung Lupins hörte man in den Nachrichten nichts anderes mehr: Lupin hier, Lupin dort. Wie war es möglich gewesen, dass er die Behörden mehr als dreißig Jahre lang hatte an der Nase herumführen können? Die Öffentlichkeit forderte Konsequenzen aus dieser Enthüllung. Es würden Köpfe rollen müssen. Und wenn in dieser Situation Arsène Lupin auch noch die Flucht gelingen würde… Nicht auszudenken, was dann in der Führungsetage geschehen würde. Spekulationen bezüglich einer Flucht Lupins hatte es seit dem Augenblick seine Verhaftung gegeben. Doch richtig angeheizt waren sie erst durch den offenen Brief Claire Lupins geworden, die für diese bis dahin spekulative Flucht einen konkreten Termin nannte: Montag. _‚Heute.' _Der Transport von Lupin aus dem Gefängnis ins Hauptquartier am Morgen war ohne Zwischenfälle abgelaufen. Auch während des Verhörs hatte es anscheinend keinen Versuch gegeben ihn zu befreien. _‚Wäre auch sehr riskant gewesen. Immerhin ist der Verhörraum im siebten Stock. Ins Gebäude, rauf in den siebten Stock, Lupin mit Waffengewalt befreien, wieder runter und raus.'_ Er registrierte am Rande, dass der Fahrstuhl gleich im Erdgeschoss eintraf. Jetzt galt es nur noch Arsène Lupin sicher zurück in seine Gefängniszelle zu bringen. Das Verhör war beendet worden. Jetzt war er im Fahrstuhl – zusammen mit seinem Anwalt und einigen F.B.I.-Agenten. Ein erneutes Blinken kündigte die Ankunft des Fahrstuhls an. Seine Hand tastete aus einem Reflex heraus nach seiner Waffe. Die Türen öffneten sich. Morris' Blick suchte Lupin. Doch fand ihn nicht. Lupin und sein Anwalt waren verschwunden. Die vier F.B.I.-Agenten lagen gefesselt und geknebelt am Boden des Fahrstuhls. „Ausschwärmen! Sofort alles durchsuchen!", brüllte Morris seine Leute an. „Caleb, Theo! Nehmt euch ein paar Leute und durchsucht das Treppenhaus! Verständigt den Sicherheitsdienst! Die sollen Alarm auslösen! Und sagt Brown Bescheid was passiert ist!", schrie er wütend auf, während zwei Agents sich daran machten ihre gefesselten Kollegen zu befreien. Sobald die Fesseln gelöst waren, sprangen die vier Agents auf, befreiten sich von den Knebeln und rannten in Richtung des Haupteinganges.

------------------------------------------------

Sich mehr als überflüssig vorkommend standen Mac, Chris und Buck in einer Ecke der Eingangshalle des F.B.I.-Hauptquartier und beobachteten die etwas verzweifelt wirkenden Versuche des F.B.I. Lupin und seiner Bande habhaft zu werden. Eigentlich hatten sie heute Vormittag dem Verhör beiwohnen wollen, waren aber aufgehalten worden. Als sie endlich das Hauptquartier erreicht hatten, war es ihnen aus Sicherheitsgründen untersagt worden das Gebäude weiter als bis zur Eingangshalle zu betreten.

„Fünfzig Dollar auf Lupin.", flüsterte Buck den beiden zu. Chris musste grinsen.

„Wir reden hier von einem Verbrecher.", erinnerte er ihn in ernstem Tonfall. „Von einem Mann, der zusammen mit seiner Familie das gesamte amerikanische Justizsystem an der Nase herumgeführt hat."

„Herumführt.", verbesserte Mac leise und sah sich um. Keiner kümmerte sich um sie. Und auch nicht um den offen stehenden Fahrstuhl. Nach der Flucht waren sofort die Fahrstühle lahm gelegt worden. Für den Fall, dass Lupin und seine Komplizen sich in einem davon befanden. Aus diesem Grund stand auch der Fahrstuhl, aus dem Lupin entkommen war, mit offenen Türen hier genau vor ihnen. Sich nochmals umsehend schlenderte Mac hinüber. Er zog mehrere Plastiktaschen aus seiner Jackentasche. Er kniete sich auf den Boden des Lifts und zog Handschuhe über. Dann begann er sorgfältig die Knebel und die Fesseln in die Plastiktaschen zu verpacken.

„Was machen Sie da?", fragte Buck, der ihm gefolgt war.

„Spuren sichern.", erklärte Mac das Offensichtliche, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Vielleicht finden wir Hautpartikel auf den Stricken oder Fingerabdrücke auf den Knebeln. Dann können wir klären welche unserer abhanden gekommenen „Kollegen" hieran beteiligt waren."

„Ich frage mich, wie die hier hereingekommen sind. Und wieder raus natürlich." Buck ließ seinen Blick durch den Lift wandern. „Es wäre doch aufgefallen, wenn der Fahrstuhl während der Fahrt angehalten hätte." Mac erhob sich und zog seine Handschuhe wieder aus.

„Das ist eine interessante Frage.", gab er zu.

„Entschuldigung." Sie drehten sich beide um. Ein F.B.I.-Agent sah sie misstrauisch an. „Würden Sie da bitte herauskommen?"

„Natürlich.", entgegnete Mac freundlich. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Fahrstuhl, wobei Mac besonders darauf achtete, dass dem F.B.I.-Beamten die Plastiktaschen mit den Beweisen nicht auffielen. Sie traten wieder zu Chris, zu dem sich inzwischen auch Jack und Gibbs gesellt hatten. Die beiden waren heute Morgen pünktlich erschienen und hatten daher das letzte Verhör Lupins mitverfolgen können.

„Er sagte zu Brown, es wäre ein Vergnügen gewesen ihn kennen gelernt zu haben.", erzählte Jack gerade. „Dann wartete er zusammen mit Thifford und den F.B.I.-Beamten vor dem Fahrstuhl, bis dieser eintraf. Sie gingen hinein. Die Türen schlossen sich. Das war's."

„Und der Fahrstuhl war leer?", erkundigte sich Chris.

„Natürlich war der Fahrstuhl leer. Sonst hätten die F.B.I.-Agenten sie ja wohl kaum einsteigen lassen.", entgegnete Gibbs barsch, bevor sein Blick auf die eingetüteten Beweise fiel. „Was haben Sie da?"

„Die Fesseln und Knebel, die Lupin bei seinen Bewachern benutzt hat. Es kann nichts schaden sie nach Spuren untersuchen zu lassen."

„Da haben Sie Recht. Bringen Sie sie doch zu Abby ins NCIS-Labor.", schlug er vor.

„Äh… eigentlich wollte ich sie lieber von meinen Leuten untersuchen lassen.", wandte Mac ein. Chris schnaubte. „Sie wollen die Beweise zuerst nach New York schicken und sie dort erst untersuchen lassen, während das NCIS-Labor quasi um die Ecke ist?"

„Haben Sie etwas dagegen?" Macs kalter Blick traf Chris. Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, nein! Es sind schließlich ihre Beweise. Ich denke nur, dass es vielleicht schneller geht, wenn sie hier untersucht werden. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Abby – das war doch ihr Name, oder? – Ihnen sicherlich gestattet ihre Geräte zu benutzen. Oder, Gibbs?"

„Natürlich, natürlich!", stimmte Gibbs sofort zu. „Sie können die Beweise selbst im NCIS-Labor untersuchen." Mac nickte kurz. „Einverstanden."

„Gut. Lassen Sie uns gleich fahren." Sie wandten sich zum Gehen. Als sie bei den Fahrstühlen vorbeikamen, fiel Gibbs' Blick auf den Fahrstuhl, aus dem Lupin entkommen war.

„Wie konnten die zu zweit bloß vier F.B.I.-Agenten überwältigen?", fragte Jack neben ihm. Gibbs blieb abrupt stehen. „Wie kommen Sie auf VIER Agenten? Es waren nur zwei."

„Das kann nicht sein." Chris schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Im Aufzug lagen… vier Männer." Die Farbe wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. „Zwei Agenten plus Lupin plus Thifford ergibt vier Männer im Fahrstuhl. Einer der gefesselten „Agenten" war Arsène Lupin."

„Und einer sein Anwalt. Und ich wette, wenn wir uns die anderen beiden ansehen, werden wir die auch kennen." Jack seufzte. Gibbs' Blick klebte noch immer auf dem Fahrstuhl. Er zog an Chris' Jacke.

„Kommen Sie mal mit." So unauffällig es ging steuerten die beiden den Fahrstuhl an, der wieder mit Strom versorgt wurde und jetzt bereit zur nächsten Fahrt stand. Ihre Kollegen sahen ihnen neugierig nach. Sie traten ein und Gibbs drückte den Knopf für das vierte Stockwerk. Kaum hatten sich aber die Türen geschlossen und der Fahrstuhl sich in Bewegung gesetzt drückte er den „Stop"-Knopf.

„Was tun Sie denn?", fragte Chris verwirrt.

„Räuberleiter.", entgegnete Gibbs nur und zog Handschuhe an.

„Wie bitte?" Er verstand kein Wort mehr. Der NCIS-Agent seufzte. „Machen Sie eine Räuberleiter. Ich will da hoch!" Er deutete auf die Öffnung im Fahrstuhldach, durch die man in den Fahrstuhlschacht gelangte. „Lupin und Thifford sind als Lupin und Thifford ein- und als F.B.I.-Agenten wieder ausgestiegen. Dazu mussten sie sich umziehen und schminken. In Thiffords Fall vielleicht eher abschminken. Aber so oder so brauchten sie Schminksachen und andere Kleider. Die mussten sie hier drin verstecken. Und die Sachen, die sie anhatten…"

„… mussten verschwinden. Und der einzige Ort hier drin, an dem das möglich ist, ist auf dem Lift." Er nickte. „Dann mal los!" Bereitwillig faltete er seine Hände zu einer Räuberleiter und half ihm hoch.

„Wusste ich es doch!", schnaufte Gibbs kurz darauf und ließ sich wieder herunterfallen. In seiner Hand hielt er eine graue Perücke. „Die gehört wohl Mr. Thifford. Da oben liegen noch andere Sachen." Er drückte wieder den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss. „Taylor soll sich das mal ansehen."

------------------------------------------------

Zur selben Zeit entfernte sich ein schwarzer BMW immer weiter vom J. Edgar Hoover-Gebäude. „Welchen Teil von „Haut ab!" hast du nicht verstanden?" Lupin drehte sich zu seinem ältesten Sohn Jean alias Alexander Berthold um, der zusammen mit seinen beiden Brüdern auf der Rückbank saß. Sie hatten ein paar Blocks zu Fuss gehen müssen, da das F.B.I. die Straßen rund um das Gebäude hatte sperren lassen. Die Presse war den Ermittlern wohl etwas mehr als nötig auf die Pelle gerückt. Jean verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Wir haben doch oft genug darüber gesprochen, Papa.", erklärte er. „Und wir hatten abgemacht, dass…"

„Dass du deine Brüder in Los Angeles triffst!", fiel sein Vater ihm ins Wort. „Genau das war abgemacht! Und das nächste Mal hältst du dich an den Plan. Haben wir uns verstanden, junger Mann?" Wütend starrte Jean aus dem Fenster ohne zu antworten. Schließlich stupste Vin ihn sachte an.

„Ja, OK!", gab er mürrisch nach. „Das nächste Mal halte ich mich an den Plan. Versprochen!"

„Gut! Du setzt dich ins nächste Flugzeug und fliegst zurück nach Köln."

„WAS?", entfuhr es Jean schockiert. „Dad, das kannst du nicht machen! Ich…"

„Das F.B.I. weiß nichts von dir. Du musst nur dein Zweithandy entsorgen. Aber das hast du vermutlich schon.", entgegnete er ruhig. „Ich will keine Widerrede hören, Jean. Dein Auftritt als Anwalt hätte auch nach hinten losgehen können. Darüber bist du dir hoffentlich im Klaren! Das nächste Mal – Gott bewahre, dass es soweit kommt – überlässt du dem echten Thifford – deinem Onkel Henry – diesen Part. Für dieses Mal aber habe ich genug von deinen Extratouren! Du fliegst zurück nach Deutschland und verhältst dich ruhig."

„Ja, Papa.", kam es erneut mürrisch von der Rückbank. Sein Vater lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, während Danny den Wagen weiter durch die Straßen Washingtons lenkte.

**Washington D.C., 17 Uhr**

Mit gesenktem Kopf und entschlossenen Schritten verließ Special Agent Brown das Büro des stellvertretenden F.B.I.-Direktors Brooks. In der vergangenen Stunde hatte er seinen Vorgesetzten über den aktuellen Stand der Ermittlungen informiert und mit ihm die jetzt zu unternehmenden Schritte abgesprochen. Sie hatten nicht die geringste Spur von Lupin, seiner Familie oder seinen Helfern. Wenigstens wussten sie jetzt, wie diese Verbrecher aus dem Gebäude gelangt waren. Sie waren einfach durch die Vordertür hinausmarschiert. Die beiden Agents, die Lupin nach dem Verhör in Empfang genommen hatten, waren Lupins Leute gewesen. Nachdem sie erst einmal im Fahrstuhl gewesen waren, hatten sich Arsène Lupin und Henry Thifford umgezogen und geschminkt bzw. abgeschminkt. Eine Stunde nach Lupins Verschwinden hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sich der echte Henry Thifford in Boston aufhielt und diese Stadt in der vergangenen Woche auch nicht verlassen hatte. Er hatte sich jedoch aufgrund einer starken Grippe nur in seinem Haus aufgehalten und war nicht unter Menschen gegangen. So war es möglich gewesen, dass alle Welt glaubte, Thifford wäre in Washington. Natürlich gab der echte Thifford sich gegenüber den Ermittlern ahnungslos von den Geschehnissen. Nein, er habe nicht gewusst, dass sich jemand in Washington D.C. für ihn ausgegeben hatte. Nein, er hatte auch keinen Anruf von Henriette Lupin erhalten. Und überhaupt, wer war denn dieser Arsène Lupin? Brown seufzte lautlos auf, während er den Gang in Richtung Fahrstuhl hinunter schritt. Einer der vier Männer im Fahrstuhl hatte die anderen drei gefesselt und geknebelt. Anschließend hatte er sich selbst geknebelt, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, damit es so aussah, als ob er ebenfalls gefesselt wäre und sich dann mit dem Gesicht in Richtung der Fahrstuhltüren gelegt. Diese Scharade hätte natürlich entdeckt werden müssen, als die Gefesselten befreit wurden. Doch das war es nicht. Denn die beiden Männer, die die Gefangenen von ihren Fesseln und Knebeln befreit hatten gehörten ebenfalls zu Lupin. Und danach waren sie einfach zu sechst durch die Vordertür des Gebäudes in die Freiheit spaziert, während das F.B.I. überall nach ihnen suchte. Das ganze wäre vermutlich noch nicht einmal so schnell aufgefallen, wäre nicht Liebermann auf die Idee gekommen sich die Bänder der Überwachungskamera der Eingangshalle anzusehen. Sie hätten dasselbe auch mit den Bändern der Kamera im Fahrstuhl getan, aber im Gegensatz zu den Fahrstühlen im F.B.I.-Quartier New York waren die Fahrstühle in Washington nicht videoüberwacht. Das würde sich vermutlich bald ändern. Brown seufzte erneut, als die Türen des Lifts sich öffneten und

Madame Fouré ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln schenkte.

„Ich will ja nicht sagen, ich habe es gewusst.", sagte sie und trat in die Tür, damit diese sich nicht wieder schloss. „Aber ich habe es gewusst. Sie dürfen das nicht so schwer nehmen, Monsieur Brown. Arsène Lupin ist eine Klasse für sich"

„Ist das ein Rat: Lassen Sie Lupin laufen und machen Sie sich einen schönen Tag?" Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Nein. Aber auf diese Art kommen sie zum selben Resultat, wie wenn Sie alles tun um ihn zu finden. Nämlich zu dem, dass Lupin frei ist."

„Also soll ich Lupin laufen lassen und mir einen schönen Tag machen.", schloss er. Fouré seufzte. „Sie müssen noch eine Menge lernen in Bezug auf Lupin. Aber ich werde Ihnen dabei helfen."

„Wie soll ich das verstehen?" Brown legte misstrauisch die Stirn in Falten.

„Ganz einfach." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hatte schon mehrfach mit Lupin zu tun. Für Sie hingegen ist das hier das erste Mal. Nun ist er Ihnen entwischt. Ich will mir von ihrem Chef nicht vorwerfen lassen, dass ich Ihnen nicht bei der Suche nach ihm geholfen habe. Und glauben Sie mir, dieser Vorwurf wird kommen, wenn ich Ihnen meine Hilfe nicht anbiete. Kurz und gut: Ich will Ihnen bei der Suche nach Lupin helfen. Es wird zwar keinen Sinn haben, aber so kann ich mich gegen den Vorwurf versichern, Sie mit ihrem kleinen Problem alleine gelassen zu haben." Ihr Blick hatte etwas Herausforderndes. „Was ist nun? Wollen Sie meine Hilfe? Oder nicht?" Er schnaubte erneut.

„Wir können es ja mal versuchen."

**Los Angeles, 22 Uhr**

Das Haus lag bereits in friedlicher Stille, als Arsène Lupin, seine Zwillingssöhne und Danny Messer es nach mehreren Stunden im Flugzeug und im Auto endlich betraten. Zielsicher steuerte Lupin das Wohnzimmer an, während Danny sich todmüde auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer machte.

„Ah! Daheim! Endlich!" Freudestrahlend warf Lupin seinen Gehstock auf den kleinen Beistelltisch und begann seine Jacke auszuziehen. „Eure Mutter?", fragte er Vin und Martin, die ihm hereingefolgt und beinahe über das zahlreiche Kinderspielzeug gefallen waren, das ihre Nichten im Laufe des Wochenendes hier verteilt hatten.

„Dürfte beim Essen sitzen.", entgegnete Vin und bahnte sich auf Zehenspitzen einen Weg zur Couch. „Martin will dir übrigens noch jemanden vorstellen."

„Vin!" Sein Bruder warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Mr. Taylor, nehme ich an.", vermutete ihr Vater. „Ich hatte bereits das Vergnügen von eurer turbulenten Flucht zu hören." Er rückte sich den Sessel zurecht und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Jetzt möchte ich aber endlich mal deine Version hören. Los, setz dich!" Widerwillig nahm Martin ihm gegenüber auf der Couch Platz und erzählte die Geschichte seiner Flucht erneut. Als er geendet hatte nickte sein Vater nachdenklich. „So etwas in der Art habe ich mir bereits gedacht. Ich habe auch schon ein paar Theorien dazu.", sagte er. Sein Blick fiel auf die Uhr. „Für heute ist es aber genug. Wir sollten uns alle zur Ruhe begeben und morgen frisch ans Werk gehen."

„Ähm… Da gibt es noch etwas, das du wissen solltest." Lupin ließ sich wieder zurück in den Sessel gleiten und bemerkte gerade noch den anzüglichen Blick, den Vin seinem Bruder zuwarf. Dieser wurde rot.

„Nun was?", fragte Arsène neugierig. Auf seinen Lippen zeigte sich ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln. „Was ist los? Ich kriege es ja sowieso heraus."

„Ähm… äh…", begann Martin unsicher. „Danny… Taylor, meine ich… und…ähm… ich… Also, wir sind... quasi…"

„Zusammen?", beendete er den Satz. Sein Sohn nickte schnell. „Ja." Lupin verzog das Gesicht. Er schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Schließlich nickte er heftig. „Ja, das ist gut! Das ist sogar phantastisch. Wieso bin ich da nicht drauf gekommen? Martin, ihr habt meinen Segen. Aber ich will, dass Danny seine Anwaltsprüfung nachholt! Arsène Lupin, der Schwiegervater eines Rechtsanwaltes. Welch köstlicher Gedanke!"

**Hab mein Gleichgewicht verloren. Kann aber trotzdem gerade stehen.**

**Washington D.C., 23. August 2005, 9Uhr**

_Meine geachteten amerikanischen Freunde,_

_In den vergangenen Tagen war es Ihnen vergönnt einen der großartigsten Triumphe der US-Amerikanischen Polizei zu bewundern: Arsène Lupin! Gefasst! Seine Familie, seine Komplizen: Enttarnt!_

_Wie betrüblich erscheint nun die gelungene Flucht des Schurken aus der Gastfreundschaft des Federal Bureau of Investigation! Ein frecher Kerl, dieser Arsène Lupin! Als ein Agent unter Agenten aus dem Gebäude zu marschieren! Welche Unverfrorenheit! Doch, meine lieben amerikanischen Freunde, lassen Sie sich die Freude auf ein neues Abenteuer durch eine wenig spektakuläre Flucht nicht nehmen! Denn eines sei Ihnen versichert: Dieses Kunststück ist noch nicht vorbei!_

_Meine geachteten Kollegen von der amerikanischen Polizei behaupten, in meiner Familie gäbe es Mörder! „Lüge!", halte ich dem entgegen. Ein wahrer Meister seiner Kunst braucht keine Gewalt, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. In diesem Sinne kann ich versichern, dass es keine Verbrecher in meinen Reihen gibt. Da diese Versicherung allein jedoch nicht den Glauben meiner lieben Kollegen gefunden hat, sehe ich mich nun in der Pflicht den Namen der Meinen reinzuwaschen. Die wahren Täter werden im Laufe der nächsten Tage der Justiz zugeführt werden._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Arsène Lupin_

_F.B.I. Deputy Director_

„Dass es keine Verbrecher in meinen Reihen gibt.", wiederholte Mac laut, nachdem er seinen Kollegen den gesamten Brief Lupins aus der Zeitung vorgelesen hatte. „Der Mann hat Nerven."

„Das können Sie laut sagen.", stimmte Jack zu, der neben ihm im Konferenzraum des NCIS saß. „Aber wenn man sich über dreißig Jahre lang als jemand ausgibt, der man nicht ist, braucht man die vermutlich auch."

„Er behauptet immer noch, unschuldig zu sein.", bemerkte Gibbs. „Jetzt, wo er abgehauen ist, sollte man doch meinen, dass er die Taten gestehen würde. Stattdessen kündigt er noch an die „wahren Täter" finden zu wollen. Kann es sein, dass das F.B.I. Mist gebaut hat und Lupin tatsächlich nichts mit den drei Einbrüchen und dem Mord zu tun hat?" Jack seufzte entnervt auf. „Immerhin hat das F.B.I. Lupin enttarnt."

„Also, glauben Sie auch nicht mehr bedingungslos, dass Lupin die ihm vorgeworfenen Taten begangen hat.", schloss Gibbs.

„Lupin mordet nicht.", warf Chris ein. „Und Vin traue ich auch keinen Mord zu."

„Ich hätte DiNozzo auch nicht zugetraut, Villen auszuräumen.", wandte Gibbs ein. „Mit solchen Statements sollten wir alle in Zukunft vielleicht etwas vorsichtiger sein."

„Wir können ja einfach das Ergebnis von Lupins Ermittlung abwarten.", schlug Chris grinsend vor. „In einer Woche wissen wir dann, wer Triantufoullo umgebracht hat."

„Ich befürchte, ich habe noch eine schlechte Neuigkeit.", unterbrach Mac das Gespräch. Er war wieder in die Zeitung vertieft. „Seit gestern ist Lupins Flucht die Schlagzeile. Dabei ist eine Meldung völlig untergegangen." Er sah von der Zeitung auf. „Gestern Abend wurde bekannt, dass Special Agent Rick Staal in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag seinen schweren Verletzungen erlegen ist."

„Staal ist tot?", fragte Jack ungläubig.

„Ja. Er ist in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag verstorben." Mac dachte kurz nach. „Das heißt, Brown konnte nicht mehr mit ihm reden." Jack hatte sich währenddessen die Zeitung genommen und den Artikel ebenfalls gelesen.

„Das gibt es doch nicht.", entfuhr es ihm. Sein Blick war auf den letzten Absatz geheftet. „Brown hat das Kopfgeld für Danny erhöht!"

„Taylor oder Messer?", fragte Mac besorgt.

„Taylor!", antwortete er. „Wegen Staals Tod! Danny wird jetzt wegen Mordes gesucht!"

„Mord? Dieser Brown scheint einen Erfolg ja dringend nötig zu haben, wenn er so rücksichtslos über sämtliche Beweise hinwegsieht.", urteilte Chris. „Vielleicht sollten wir die Beweise zugunsten Danny Taylors an die Presse weitergeben. Die nimmt Brown bei der Beweislage auseinander."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Wenn mir Brown aber vorher über den Weg läuft, nehme ICH ihn auseinander", stimmte Jack zu. Macs Handy klingelte. Er sah auf das Display. Doch der Anrufer unterdrückte seine Nummer.

„Taylor?", meldete er sich.

„Hi Mac. Wie geht es so?" Einen Augenblick dachte Mac seine Sinne würden ihm einen Streich spielen.

„Danny?", fragte er ungläubig. Seine Kollegen spitzten sofort die Ohren.

„Richtig geraten!" Danny lachte fröhlich auf. „Hör mal, Mac: Wir…"

„Wo bist du?", brüllte er wütend und besorgt zugleich los. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Dich mit Lupin einzulassen! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Als ob du nicht schon genug Schwierigkeiten hättest! Wo bist du? Wir kommen vorbei und holen dich ab! Wenn du…"

„Äh, Mac! Mac?", versuchte Danny erfolglos zu intervenieren.

„…dich freiwillig stellst kann dein Anwalt vielleicht einen Deal aushandeln."

„Mac, das ist jetzt wirklich nicht…"

„Und das gilt auch für den Rest eurer Clique! Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie viele F.B.I.-Beamte auf der Suche nach euch sind? Ganz zu schweigen von den Kopfgeld-Jägern! Und die sind nicht gerade zimperlich in der Wahl ihrer Mittel! Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie hoch das Kopfgeld für euch ist? Das für Danny Taylor wurde gerade erhöht! Er wird jetzt wegen Mordes gesucht! Mord!"

„Mac! Könntest du mir vielleicht mal eine Sekunde…"

„Wo seid ihr?"

„Also, weißt du was? Ich rufe nachher noch einmal an. Wenn du dich abgeregt hast." Es knackte kurz in der Verbindung, als er auflegte.

„Danny?", schrie Mac erneut ins Handy. „Danny!"

**Los Angeles, 13 Uhr**

Der Telefonhörer landete mit einem lauten Knall auf der Gabel. Die anderen sahen überrascht von ihrer Arbeit auf.

„Lass mich raten.", begann Vin leise und schürzte die Lippen. „Mac war nicht gerade begeistert von deiner Nebentätigkeit für unsere Familie?"

„Nein, begeistert kann man das nicht nennen.", stimmte Danny zu. „Ich probiere es in fünf Minuten noch einmal. Vielleicht hat er sich dann etwas… beruhigt." Die Tür der Küche öffnete sich und Arsène Lupin trat mit energischen Schritten ein. Ihm folgte Danny Taylor auf dem Fuße. Beide waren als Touristen verkleidet.

„Wie geht es mit der Arbeit voran?", fragte Lupin fröhlich.

„Wir haben Triantufoullos Testament." Martin deutete auf einige geheftete Blätter auf der Küchenanrichte. „Und alles andere läuft ebenfalls nach Plan." Er reichte ihm die Liste mit zu erledigenden Dingen, die sie am Morgen zusammen aufgestellt hatten. Etwa die Hälfte aller Punkte war als erledigt abgehakt. Arsène überflog sie zufrieden nickend. „Unser Ausflug war ebenfalls sehr erfolgreich. Danny hat sich sehr schnell in seine Rolle eingelebt. Und nach ein paar hundert Metern war er auch nicht mehr wegen der 100 000 $ Belohnung nervös.", bemerkte er und sah wieder von der Liste auf.

„Heißt das, ich kann mich wieder umziehen und abschminken?", fragte Danny hoffnungsvoll und zog an seinem schreiendbunten Hemd. Man konnte deutlich sehen, wie unwohl er sich darin fühlte.

„Aber sicher." Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet." Erleichtert wandte sich Danny zum Gehen. Doch gerade als er die Tür öffnete um hinauszugehen fügte Arsène hinzu: „Morgen probieren wir es mal in Frauenkleidern."

**Washington D.C., 9Uhr05**

„Der hat vielleicht Nerven!", wütete Mac, als er und die anderen Gibbs aus dem Raum folgten. „Einfach bei mir anzurufen! Wie kommt er dazu?"

„Tja, wenn Sie ihn hätten ausreden lassen, wüssten wir das jetzt.", bemerkte Gibbs und wurde dafür von seinem New Yorker Kollegen mit einem wütenden Blick bedacht. Doch den bemerkte er schon nicht mehr, da er sich zu McGee umgewandt hatte.

„Wenn er sich wieder meldet, fragen Sie ihn was er will. Oder besser: Was Lupin will.", wies Jack ihn an. „Steht die Fangschaltung?" Gibbs drehte sich kurz um und nickte.

„Die Verbindung muss nur lange genug stehen.", erklärte er in Richtung von Mac. Dieser nickte angespannt. „Wenn er sich überhaupt noch mal meldet."

„Er wollte etwas. Also wird er sich noch einmal melden.", beruhigte Jack ihn lakonisch. Tatsächlich klingelte in eben diesem Augenblick Macs Handy. Schnell ergriff er es.

„Taylor?", meldete er sich.

„Und? Etwas beruhigt?", fragte Danny. Mac nahm kurz das Handy vom Ohr und schaltete die Lautsprecher ein.

„Was willst du?", entgegnete er dann kalt.

„WIR wollen die Photos von der Party.", brachte Danny sein Anliegen vor.

„Photos? Welche Photos und welche Party meinst du?", fragte er verwirrt. Er sah seine Kollegen an. Doch die schüttelten ebenfalls die Köpfe. Keiner von ihnen wusste, was gemeint war. Danny seufzte auf.

„Albert Triantufoullo gab am Abend vor seinem Tod eine Party. Es wurden eine Menge Photos an dem Abend gemacht und diese Photos befinden sich alle in der Ermittlungsakte, von der Special Agent Brown euch freundlicherweise eine Kopie zur Verfügung gestellt hat.", erklärte er. Chris ging zu Gibbs Schreibtisch und fand nach einigem Suchen die Akte.

„Wozu braucht ihr die Photos?", fragte er weiter, während er beobachtete, wie Chris die Akte nach den Photos durchsuchte.

„Um zu beweisen, das Arsène den Mord nicht begangen hat. Hast du heute Morgen keine Zeitung gelesen?"

„Doch ich habe die Zeitung gelesen.", gab er entnervt zurück. „Ihr wollt also allen Ernstes beweisen, dass ihr unschuldig seid?"

„Was den Mord betrifft: Ja.", entgegnete Danny zögerlich.

„Und was ist mit den drei Einbrüchen?" Am anderen Ende der Leitung blieb es still.

„Ähm… also, in zwei der drei Fälle sind wir auch unschuldig.", antwortete er schließlich. Mac seufzte auf.

„Und was ist mit dem dritten Einbruch?"

„Kriegen wir die Photos nun oder nicht?", wechselte er schnell das Thema. Mac warf seinen Kollegen einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie nickten zögerlich.

„OK, ihr bekommt die Photos. An welche Adresse sollen wir sie schicken?"

„Adresse? Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein? Scan die Photos ein und schick sie Die Photos werden von dort aus weitergeleitet. Danke schön!" Ohne weiteres Wort beendete Danny das Gespräch. Seufzend legte Mac das Handy neben sich auf den Schreibtisch. „Die Photos sollen Ihnen also helfen ihre Unschuld zu beweisen.", überlegte er laut. Jack nickte. „Dann sollten wir uns diese Photos mal genauer ansehen. Wie sieht es mit der Fangschaltung aus?"

„Können wir vergessen. Er hat übers Internet telefoniert.", erklärte Gibbs. „Diese Telefonate kann man nicht zurückverfolgen." Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Uns bleiben nur die Photos und die E-Mail-Adresse."

**Washington D.C., 10 Uhr**

„Dort!" Tony sah in die Richtung, in die Henriette, die jüngste Tochter Arsène Lupins, zeigte. Sie befanden sich in einer Shopping-Hall am Rande Washingtons. Die meisten Geschäfte öffneten gerade erst die Türen und entsprechend wenige Kunden bevölkerten die Gänge und Läden. Henriette und Tony waren beide in schwarze Anzüge gekleidet. Tonys braune Haare waren nun hellblond gefärbt und ebenso der Drei-Tage-Bart. Er war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Schon gar nicht, wenn man als einzigen Vergleich das schlecht getroffene Fahndungsphoto des F.B.I. hatte. Henriette Lupin überragte ihn um etwa einen halben Kopf. Ihre Haare hatte sie unter einer unauffälligen schwarzen Perücke versteckt. Um weitere Ähnlichkeiten mit sich selbst zu kaschieren trug sie eine täuschend echt aussehende Maske über dem Gesicht und hatte grüne Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt.

„Dann mal los.", flüsterte Tony. Seine Begleiterin nickte. Gemeinsam schritten sie zu der Tür, über der das Schild „SICHERHEIT" angebracht war. Ohne anzuklopfen traten sie ein und hielten F.B.I.-Dienstausweise in die Höhe.

„Guten Tag. Wir sind Agent Sernine und Agent Lenormand vom F.B.I.", stellte er sie beide vor. Die Sicherheitsbeamten sahen sie überrascht an. „Wer von Ihnen ist hier verantwortlich?"

„Das…äh… bin ich, Sir." Ein bullig wirkender Mann erhob sich unsicher von dem Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Anscheinend nahm man es mit der Sicherheit hier nicht wirklich genau. Denn die Monitore, die jeden Winkel des Gebäudes zeigten, standen unbeachtet am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Ah, gut." Er nickte wichtigtuerisch, nachdem er den Mann genaustens gemustert hatte. „Wir würden uns sehr gerne die Video-Aufzeichnungen ihrer Überwachungskameras ansehen. Und zwar die Aufnahmen von der Nacht vom 15. Mai auf den 16. Mai."

„15. Mai auf 16. Mai?", wiederholte der Sicherheitsbeamte ungläubig. „Das ist aber schon eine ganze Ecke her." Henriette seufzte lautlos.

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass wir die Aufnahmen brauchen.", erklärte sie. „Oder wollen Sie dafür verantwortlich sein, dass uns ein Mörder durch die Lappen geht?"

„Mord? Nein, natürlich nicht, Ma'am." Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Die Bänder vom Mai sind schon in unserem Archiv. Dort bewahren wir sie für ein Jahr auf. Ich werde sie Ihnen heraufholen lassen." Henriette und Tony zwinkerten sich verschwörerisch zu, während der Sicherheitsbeamte einen anderen Mann damit beauftragte die Bänder aus dem Archiv zu holen. Zehn Minuten später saßen sie vor dem Bildschirm und sahen sich die Aufnahmen an.

„Hoffentlich ist unser Mörder nicht auf die Idee gekommen sich zu verkleiden.", bemerkte sie leise.

„Selbst wenn: Dieser Automat wird so selten benutzt, dass jeder auffällt, der es doch einmal tut. Wenn wir jemand verdächtigen finden, nehmen wir die Bänder einfach mit." Sie richtete sich plötzlich auf. Lächelnd tippte sie mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Bildschirm.

„Ich glaube, wir haben gerade jemanden gefunden." Er folgte ihrem Blick.

„Und er ist nicht verkleidet.", stellte er grinsend fest. Henriette erwiderte das Grinsen zufrieden. „Nein, ist er nicht." Sie drehte sich zu den Beamten um, die wieder um den Tisch herum saßen und Skat spielten. „Entschuldigung, wir müssten dieses Band mitnehmen."

**Los Angeles, 15 Uhr**

Ein Teil der Photos war über den Esszimmertisch verteilt, der Rest lag aufeinander gestapelt und unbeachtet auf einem Stuhl. Zielsicher griff Arsène sich eines der Photos von dem Tisch und betrachtete es nachdenklich.

„Das „Wer" könnte damit geklärt sein.", bemerkte er nachdenklich.

„Aber auch nur vielleicht.", wandte Danny Taylor ein. „Wir brauchen mehr Beweise. Wenn wir dem F.B.I. hiermit kommen… lachen die uns aus." Messer nickte zustimmend.

„Er hat Recht. Es ist zu wenig, Chef."

„Wir haben immer noch ein paar Eisen im Feuer.", erinnerte er sie. „Wir bekommen die Beweise, die wir brauchen. Und dann könnt ihr wieder nach Hause. Das verspreche ich euch." Er griff nach seinem Handy, das neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag und wählte eine Nummer aus dem Kurzwahlregister.

„Ava!", begrüßte er nach einigen Sekunden die Tochter eines seiner Komplizen. „Gibt es etwas Neues in New York?"

„Das kannst du laut sagen." Ein helles Lachen klang durch die Leitung. „Ich warte schon seit Stunden auf deinen Anruf. Wir wussten nicht genau wo du steckst und bei Martin und Vin war die ganze Zeit besetzt."

„Die beiden waren beschäftigt. Ausserdem hatte ich euch gesagt, dass ich mich bei euch melden würde.", entgegnete er. „Typisch Jugend! Ihr seid alle so ungeduldig! Was gibt es denn nun neues?"

„Er hat geredet.", antwortete Ava nur. Aus ihrer Stimme war deutlich zu hören, wie zufrieden sie mit sich selbst und ihrer Arbeit war.

„Na, endlich!", entfuhr es Lupin begeistert. „Wurde ja auch Zeit! Meine jungen Freunde hier dachten schon, wir hätten verloren!" Er warf den beiden Dannys einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Taylor schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Lupin wandte sich wieder dem Handy zu. „Also, los! Erzähl endlich! Was hat der elende Hund gesagt?"

**Washington D.C., 12 Uhr**

Frustriert warf Chris eines der Photos zurück auf den Berg, der sich vor ihnen auf dem Konferenztisch auftürmte.

„Also, was immer Lupin gehofft hat auf diesen Bildern zu finden: Ich glaube nicht, dass er es gefunden hat.", stellte er fest.

„Danny klang aber ziemlich überzeugt, als er angerufen hat.", widersprach Mac. Sein Kollege aus Denver seufzte.

„Vielleicht WAREN sie auch überzeugt einen Beweis oder einen Hinweis auf den Photos zu finden, aber hier ist nichts! Wir sehen uns diese Bilder jetzt schon beinahe seit drei Stunden an und sind keinen Schritt weiter! Vielleicht weiß Lupin auch irgendetwas, das wir nicht wissen."

„Vielleicht?" Gibbs verzog das Gesicht. „Der Typ weiß auf jeden Fall etwas, das wir nicht wissen. Ich hole mir jetzt auf jeden Fall einen Kaffee." Er erhob sich gerade, als Abby die Tür hereinkam. „Hey, Gibbs! Ich habe die Knebel und dieses Make-Up-Zeug analysiert, die du mir gegeben hast.", erklärte sie. „Und bei denen Mac mir eigentlich helfen wollte." Sie grinste ihren Kollegen frech an. Dieser hob entschuldigend die Arme.

„Und? Was gefunden?", wollte Gibbs wissen.

„Volltreffer! Ich habe vier verschiedene DNA-Stränge gefunden. Drei von ihnen teilen sich derart viele wesentliche Merkmale, dass es sich dabei nur um Verwandte ersten Grades handeln kann. Nach allem, was wir wissen handelt es sich bei Probe Eins um Arsène Lupin, Probe Zwei und Drei stammen von seinen Söhnen. Es handelt sich aber nicht um die Zwillinge, d.h. eine Probe kann schon von einem der Zwillinge stammen. Aber die zweite nicht."

„Wir haben also noch einen Lupin?", entfuhr es Jack. Sein Gesicht zeigte schirren Horror.

„Genau! Laut DNA ist er ein Halbbruder der Zwillinge." Mac entfuhr ein humorloses Lachen.

„Lupin hat es uns gesagt. Während des ersten Verhörs: „Die Kinder von denen Sie wissen."." Mac nickte. „Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass die DNA von DiNozzo oder Messer stammt?"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Tonys DNA haben wir in unserer Datenbank. Sie stimmt nicht mit der DNA von Lupin Jr. Drei überein. Dessen DNA habe ich aber auch an der Maske

von diesem Anwalt gefunden. D.h. Lupin Jr. Drei und der falsche Henry Thifford waren die ein und selbe Person."

„Dann scheidet Danny aus.", gab Mac zu. „Der Mann, der Thifford gespielt hat, war größer als Danny. Ausserdem hat Danny breitere Schultern als der „Anwalt"."

„Wir sollten trotzdem einen DNA-Abgleich machen lassen.", widersprach Gibbs. „Nur um sicherzugehen."

„Ja, OK. Ich lasse Stella eine Probe auftreiben und rüberschicken." Er griff nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer seiner Kollegin.

„Hey, Stella! Hör mal, ich brauche…", begann er, wurde aber zugleich von seiner Kollegin unterbrochen. „Ah, Mac! Gut, dass du dich meldest! Ich wollte dich vorhin schon anrufen und dir das Ergebnis der Untersuchung mitteilen. Am Samstag bin ich nicht mehr damit fertig geworden und gestern habe ich dich nicht erreicht."

„Untersuchung? Welche Untersuchung?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Du hast mir doch von den Kollegen aus Washington die Mordwaffe im Fall Triantufoullo zuschicken lassen.", erinnerte sie ihn. „Ich habe es so gründlich untersucht wie möglich. Und ich habe tatsächlich etwas gefunden."

„Stella, ich… ich habe keine Ahnung, von was du redest. Ich habe dir nichts zuschicken lassen. Und schon gar kein Beweisstück aus dem CSI-Labor Washington.", widersprach er.

„Aber du hast mir doch noch ein Fax geschickt, in dem du mich gebeten hast nach Spuren zu suchen. Es lag sogar noch eine DNA-Probe des Opfers dabei, um einen Abgleich machen zu können."

„Ich habe dir kein Fax geschickt, kein Beweisstück und auch keine DNA-Probe.", entgegnete er ruhig. „Bist du dir sicher, dass die Mordwaffe aus dem CSI-Labor Washington stammt?"

„Ja, die Mordwaffe – ein Kissen – war vorschriftsmäßig verpackt und versiegelt." Sie zögerte kurz. „Aber wenn du den Versand und die erneute Untersuchung veranlasst hast, wer dann?"

Er überlegte kurz. „Wann ist das Beweisstück bei dir eingetroffen?"

„Samstagnachmittag. Genau wie das Fax.", antwortete sie.

„Gut, ich statte den Kollegen hier in Washington mal einen Besuch ab. Aber ich kann mir schon vorstellen, was dahinter steckt. Hast du das Fax noch? Wenn ja, untersuche es auf Spuren. Du hast gesagt, du hättest auf dem Kissen etwas gefunden. Was?"

„Auf dem Kissen war ein Haar, das bei der ersten Untersuchung wohl übersehen worden ist. Es ist irgendwie zwischen das Kissen und den Bezug geraten. Ich habe einen DNA-Abgleich gemacht: Das Haar stammt zwar auch von einem Mann, aber nicht vom Opfer."

„Wir haben Lupins DNA und auch die seiner Söhne hier." Er warf Abby einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich werde eine Probe davon zu dir schicken lassen. Gleiche sie mit der DNA des Haares ab. Ich fahre jetzt zum CSI. Ich melde mich, wenn ich herausbekommen habe, was es mit dieser zweiten Untersuchung auf sich hat."

Zufrieden legte Henriette den Kopfhörer zur Seite, über den sie das Telefongespräch zwischen den beiden New Yorkern abgehört hatte. Sie befand sich in einem weiträumigen Loft in einer ehemaligen Industrieanlage. Tony, der neben ihr auf dem Schreibtisch saß, lächelte.

„Die DNA des Mörders gehört also einem Mann.", stellte er zufrieden fest. „Das passt zu unseren bisherigen Ergebnissen." Sie nickte und betrachtete nachdenklich das Video-Band, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. „Und auch zu den Ergebnissen, zu denen die Anderen in L.A. und New York gekommen sind.", erinnerte sie ihn. „Es scheint, als ob wir unseren Täter hätten. Stellt sich nur noch die Frage nach dem „Warum"."

**Washington D.C., 16 Uhr**

„Und?" Jack sah erwartungsvoll von dem Untersuchungsergebnis auf, das Stella per E-Mail geschickt hatte.

„Die Beschreibung passt auf Danny.", erklärte Mac und fügte angesichts von Jacks verwirrter Miene schnell hinzu: „Messer."

„Ergibt auch Sinn.", bemerkte Chris. „Er versteht schließlich was von der Materie. Die anderen wären unter Umständen durch mangelndes Fachwissen ausgefallen."

„Womit wir bei der Frage wären, warum die Lupins die Mordwaffe nochmals untersucht haben wollten.", stellte Gibbs fest und setzte sich schwungvoll neben Jack. Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Das es Sinn hatte, ist ja gar nicht zu bezweifeln." Er deutete auf den Bericht in Jacks Händen.

„Sie haben einen guten Riecher.", gab Mac zu. „Ausgerechnet das Beweisstück bei dem etwas übersehen wurde picken sie sich raus. Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass keiner von ihnen Zugang zu dem Kissen hatte…"

„Das Kissen war die Mordwaffe.", warf Chris achselzuckend ein. „Wenn der wahre Täter irgendwo eine Spur hinterlassen hat dann da."

„Was haben ihre Kollegen vom CSI Washington dazu gesagt, dass Sie etwas gefunden haben, was sie übersehen haben?", wollte Jack wissen. Mac zuckte mit den Achseln und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. „Das übliche. Zu wenig Leute, zu wenig Geld, zu wenig Zeit."

„Und Unschuldige wandern ins Gefängnis.", schloss Chris. „Während Sie und Gibbs beim CSI waren, habe ich mir mal Triantufoullos Testament angesehen. Sein gesamtes Vermögen geht an eine Stiftung. Verwandte hatte er keine mehr."

„Was für eine Stiftung ist das?", wollte Gibbs wissen. Chris warf einen kurzen Blick in seine Notizen.

„Tierschutz.", antwortete er. „Der Sitz der Stiftung ist in New York und nachdem, was ich erfahren habe steht sie finanziell sehr gut da. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand von der Stiftung darin verwickelt ist."

„Wer hätte sonst etwas von seinem Tod?", fragte Mac. Jack schlug die Mappe mit dem Bericht energisch zu. „Wenn wir das wissen, haben wir den Mörder."

**Washington D.C., 19 Uhr**

Ungewöhnlich geduldig saß Marie-Béatrice Fouré vor dem Schreibtisch von Deputy Director Brooks und bemühte sich nicht den Einruck zu erwecken dem Telefongespräch zu lauschen, das Brooks gerade führte. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum, während Brooks aufgeregt in den Hörer sprach.

„Selbstverständlich, Mr. President. Ich bin vollkommen Ihrer Meinung.", stimmte er seinem Gesprächspartner zu. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um… Natürlich, Mr. President. Aber selbstverständlich, Mr. President. Wir werden diese Bande dingfest machen. Seien Sie vollkommen unbesorgt, Mr. President." Ihr Blick fiel auf den Papierkorb. Sie runzelte die Stirn und warf Brooks einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Doch der war völlig abgelenkt. „Ja, das kann ich Ihnen versichern, Mr. President. Natürlich!" Sie bückte sich unauffällig und zog mit den Fingerspitzen das Taschentuch aus dem Mülleimer, mit dem Brooks eine kleine Wunde gestillt hatte, als sie das Büro betreten hatte „Ganz ihrer Meinung. Ja, Ihnen ebenfalls… Auf Wiederhören." Er legte auf und sah sein Gegenüber nachdenklich an. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragte er schließlich.

„Bei meiner Abreise, Monsieur Brooks.", erinnerte sie ihn höflich und lächelte dabei. „Wie bereits erwähnt erhielt ich die Order nach Paris zurückzukehren. Ich werde am Donnerstag, also übermorgen, fliegen."

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich.", entgegnete er. „Ihr Fachwissen bezüglich Lupin war für uns von großem Nutzen, auch wenn wir ihn bisher nicht verhaften konnten. Trotzdem wird ihre Abwesenheit ein großer Verlust für unser Ermittlungs-Team sein."

„Ich bedauere ebenfalls zutiefst, dass ich die Verhaftung der Lupins nicht mehr beiwohnen kann. Monsieur Brown macht den Eindruck, als ob es ihm tatsächlich gelingen könnte das Unmögliche zu ermöglichen. Bisher habe ich es für Illusion gehalten, dass Arsène Lupin auf Dauer ins Gefängnis wandert. Aber Monsieur Brown traue ich alles zu. Nichtsdestotrotz möchte ich mich von meinen amerikanischen Freunden in aller Form mit einem kleinen Abendessen verabschieden. Würden Sie mir die Freude machen und morgen Abend mein Gast sein? Monsieur Brown sowie seine engsten Mitarbeiter haben bereits zu gesagt."

„Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln höflich. Sie erhoben sich und schüttelten sich die Hände. „Madame Fouré, die Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen war eine große Freude für unser Team und unsere gesamte Behörde. Gestatten Sie mir, Ihnen bereits jetzt eine gute Heimreise zu wünschen."

„Vielen Dank. Und bis morgen." Sie griff nach ihrer Handtasche und ging hinaus. Schnell verließ sie das F.B.I.-Gebäude und überquerte die Straße. Während sie das tat zog sie ihr Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer. „Monsieur Taylor? Bonsoir, hier ist Marie Fouré von der französischen Polizei. Ich habe eine Bitte an Sie."

**You know that when the truth is told that you can get what you want**

**Washington D.C., 24. August 2005, 19 Uhr**

„Monsieur Brooks!" Lächelnd begrüßte Marie-Béatrice Fouré den Deputy Director des F.B.I.

„Ich freue mich ja so sehr, dass Sie den Weg hierher gefunden haben." ‚Hierher', das war der kleine Salon des Hilton-Hotels inmitten der City von Washington D.C. In der Mitte des Salons war eine wahre Festtafel aufgebaut, an der sich bereits zahlreiche Personen eingefunden hatten. Nur zwei Plätze waren noch unbesetzt.

„Mrs. Fouré." Er küsste ihre Hand. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen. Ich hoffe doch, das ihr letzter Tag in Amerika angenehm war?" Lächelnd hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und führte ihn zu der Festtafel.

„Oh, er war sehr angenehm. Und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass er noch angenehmer wird. Was gibt es schöneres, als einen Abend mit interessanten Menschen zu verbringen, die alle eines verbindet."

„Verbindet?" Er ließ seinen Blick über die Gäste wandern. „Darf ich fragen, was uns alle verbindet?"

„Aber natürlich." Sie deutete auf seinen Platz – direkt neben dem ihren am Kopfende des Tisches. Sie setzten sich und Fouré erhob die Stimme. „Uns alle verbindet ein Name: Lupin. Bitte gestatten Sie mir Sie alle noch einmal vorzustellen. Wir sind hier so viele interessante Menschen und es wäre eine Schande, wenn wir nicht alle wüssten, mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Zu meiner Rechten: Deputy Director Michael Brooks vom F.B.I., daneben Agent Rita Liebermann, F.B.I., Agent Nicholas Brown, F.B.I., Agent Caitlin Todd, NCIS, Detective Mac Taylor, CSI New York. Zu meiner Linken: Agent Jack Malone, F.B.I., Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS, Abigail Sciuto, Kriminaltechnikerin NCIS, Agent Chris Larabee, ATF Denver, Agent Eric Hastings, F.B.I., Agent Buck Wilmington, ATF Denver. Per Video-Konferenz werden uns gleich noch Agent Samantha Spade, F.B.I., Detective Stella Bonasera, CSI New York und Detective Don Flack, NYPD zugeschaltet." Sie deutete kurz auf den großen Bildschirm, der ihr genau gegenüber an der Wand hing. „Und das sind heute Abend unsere Kellner: Paul, Louis und Alec." Die drei Männer verneigten sich kurz. „Wie steht es mit der Video-Verbindung?", fragte sie. Der älteste, ein ehrwürdig wirkender Mann Ende 60, neigte kurz den Kopf und entgegnete: „Wir können beginnen."

„Dann bitte." Der Kellner, der als Louis vorgestellt worden war, stellte die Verbindung her und kurz darauf erschienen Sam, Stella und Don Flack auf dem Bildschirm.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Abend nach New York City.", begrüßte die französische Kommissarin die drei Ermittler.

„Guten Abend.", entgegneten die drei fast einstimmig.

„Mrs. Fouré." Brooks lachte leise spöttisch. „Ist dieser Aufwand nicht ein wenig groß für ein Abschiedsessen?"

„Abschiedsessen?", entgegnete sie fröhlich. „Oh, Monsieur Brooks! Ich muß Ihnen etwas gestehen. Der Grund für dieses Essen ist nicht die Tatsache, dass ich morgen zurück nach Paris fliege. Alec, der Champagner bitte!" Sofort machte sich der Kellner daran die Gläser zu füllen. „Der wahre Grund für dieses Essen ist… die Auflösung des Mordes an Albert Triantufoullo und des versuchten Mordes an Martin Lupin." Einen Augenblick herrschte verblüfftes Schweigen.

„Soll das heißen, Sie wissen wer der Mörder ist?", fragte Mac wütend.

„Warum „versuchter Mord an Martin Lupin"?", hakte Brown nach. Verschiedene Stimmen überlagerten einander, bis Fouré kurz in die Hände klatschte. Sofort verstummten alle.

„Um ihre Frage zu beantworten, Monsieur Taylor: Die Antwort ist ganz einfach, wenn man alle bekannten Indizien zusammenführt. Und dass ist das Ziel dieses Essens. Wir alle – oder fast alle – wissen etwas, das zur Lösung des Falles beiträgt, aber von dem nicht alle hier wissen. Wir tauschen uns heute Abend etwas aus. Zu ihrer Frage, Monsieur Brooks: Ja, es gab einen Mordanschlag auf Martin Lupin. Doch dazu kommen wir später."

„Sie spielen auf diese Schießerei im Treppenhaus an.", stellte Brown fest. „Ich muß sie enttäuschen. Staal schoss in Notwehr auf Lupin."

„Die Beweise sagen etwas anderes."

„Dann stimmt womöglich etwas mit Staals Aussage nicht. Aber dahinter werden wir wohl nie kommen. Schließlich ist Staal tot."

„Oh, Sie irren sich." Über Fourés Miene geisterte ein leichtes Lächeln. „Wir haben die Wahrheit. Wir haben Staals Aussage. Und damit meine ich nicht seine Lüge aus dem Krankenwagen." Brown wurde blass.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", verlangte er zu wissen. „Wollen Sie andeuten, dass Brown eine weitere Aussage gemacht hat, von der ich nichts weiß?" Er wandte sich zu Liebermann. „Wissen Sie etwas davon?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Sir."

„Wir haben es aus Sicherheitsgründen niemandem mitgeteilt.", erklärte die Französin. „Mademoiselle Samantha, vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich und erklären Agent Brown, was es genau mit dieser Aussage auf sich hat."

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen." Sam lächelte ihr freundlich zu. „Samstagabend wurde ein Anschlag auf Agent Staals Leben verübt. Lupin scheint allerdings damit gerechnet zu haben, dass etwas Derartiges geschieht und hat zwei seiner Leute zu seiner Bewachung abgestellt. Inzwischen konnten diese beiden als Ava und Jamie Toland identifiziert werden. Sie sind seit Dienstag, also gestern, verschwunden. Das wichtigste allerdings ist, dass sie den Anschlag auf Staal vereiteln konnten."

„Wie bitte?", entfuhr es Brown. „Staal lebt?"

„Staal lebt." Fouré prostete ihm fröhlich zu. „Aber lassen wir doch Samantha weiter erzählen."

„Sie vereitelten den Anschlag. Am nächsten Tag fingen Sie Agent Brown am Flughafen ab und unterrichteten ihn vom angeblichen Tod Agent Staals. Agent Brown flog sofort zurück nach Washington und sorgte dafür, dass das Kopfgeld auf Danny erhöht wurde. Schließlich wurde er ja jetzt wegen Mordes gesucht. Ava und Jamie blieben in New York und warteten darauf, dass Staal, der immer wieder das Bewusstsein verlor, ihre Fragen beantworten konnte. Als es soweit war pressten sie aus Staal die Wahrheit heraus. Die Wahrheit über die Geschehnisse im Treppenhaus an dem Tag, an dem Martin verhaftet werden sollte."

„Aber warum haben Jamie und Ava das getan? Sie hätten doch Brown über den Anschlag informieren können. Brown hätte dann Staal selbst verhören können.", hakte Buck nach.

„Der Grund dafür lag in einem Anfangsverdacht Lupins, der durch die Aussage Staals bestätigt wurde.", erläuterte sie ruhig. „Staal gestand nämlich, dass niemand anderes als Deputy Director Brooks ihn dazu angestiftet hat Martin zu erschießen. Dafür sollte er 100 000 $-Dollar erhalten. Aber der Auftrag ging schief. Danny tauchte auf. Staal setzte alles auf eine Karte und schoss auf ihn. Danach wollte er Martin töten, aber der warf sich auf ihn sobald Staal Danny verletzt hatte. Als Staal im anschließenden Handgemenge seine Waffe auf Martin richtete schoss Danny ihn an."

„Nothilfe.", warf Gibbs ein. „Anschließend mussten sie beide fliehen, weil sie nicht sicher sein konnten, dass etwas derartiges nicht noch mal geschieht. Und Martin konnte auch nicht sicher sein, dass Danny ungeschoren aus der Sache herauskam. Immerhin hatte er einen F.B.I.-Agenten schwer verletzt und somit einem Straftäter die Flucht ermöglicht."

„Das ist gelogen!", schrie Brooks auf. „Staal hat vielleicht von irgendjemandem Geld bekommen, um den kleinen Gangster abzuknallen. Aber nicht von mir! Die Lupins wollen mir da etwas in die Schuhe schieben! Verhören Sie Staal noch mal! Er wird sicherlich seine Aussage revidieren!"

„Er wurde bereits noch mal verhört.", entgegnete Sam kalt. „Er bleibt dabei. Und er ist auch bereit diese Aussage vor Gericht zu wiederholen."

„Nun, Monsieur Brooks." Fouré schürzte die Lippen. „Monsieur Staal sagt, dass Sie ihm

100 000 $-Dollar für den Mord an Martin Lupin zahlen wollten. Dürften wir erfahren, warum Sie den Tod dieses jungen Menschen wünschen?" Brooks blickte sie voller Hass an.

„Ich habe mit dieser Sache nichts zu tun.", zischte er. „Staal lügt! Die beiden Tolands haben ihm diese Geschichte eingetrichtert, weil sie einen der ihren schützen wollten! Und Staal bleibt jetzt dabei, weil er Angst vor einer Dienstaufsichtsermittlung hat!"

„Warum sollte er Angst davor haben?", erkundigte sich Jack ruhig. „Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass es Dannys und Martins Schuld war, dass die Situation im Treppenhaus eskalierte. Wenn Staal also unschuldig ist, braucht er auch nichts zu befürchten."

„Er… er hatte schon früher Probleme mit der Dienstaufsicht!", wandte Brooks ein. „Das letzte Mal ist noch nicht lange her!"

„Stimmt." Fouré nickte. „Das letzte Mal war vor ziemlich genau drei Monaten. Die Untersuchung wurde zwei Tage nach dem Mord an Albert Triantufoullo eingestellt. Auf ihre Veranlassung hin, Deputy Director. Womit wir bei der interessanten Frage wären, welchen Zusammenhang es zwischen diesem Mord, der angeblich von Arsène Lupin begangen wurde, und dem versuchten Mord an Martin Lupin gibt." Sie wandte sich Mac zu. „Monsieur Taylor, Sie haben vor kurzem ein Gespräch mit Monsieur Messer geführt. Würden Sie uns vielleicht kurz erzählen, um was es dabei ging?"

„Sie hatten Kontakt mit Messer?", entfuhr es Brown. „Warum wissen wir davon nichts? Das ist Behinderung einer laufenden Ermittlung, Taylor!"

„Monsieur Brown, bitte nicht so laut. Ich bin noch ganz taub von Monsieur Brooks Panikattacke.", wies sie ihn zurecht. „Monsieur Taylor, bitte."

„OK, ich weiß nicht, woher Sie das wissen, aber es stimmt. Danny hat uns angerufen.", entgegnete Mac. Er lehnte sich vor. „Er wollte die Photos von der Party, die Albert Triantufoullo am Abend vor seinem Tod gegeben hatte. Ich versuchte ihn natürlich davon zu überzeugen sich zu stellen, aber…"

„Das ist nicht wichtig.", unterbrach Fouré ihn. „Es kommt darauf an, was er wollte: Die Photos. Sie werden sich jetzt sicherlich fragen, was er damit wollte. Die Antwort ist ganz einfach: Sie wollten herausfinden, wer an diesem Abend auf der Party war. Und da es keine Gästeliste gab musste man sich der Photos bedienen, die das F.B.I. aufbewahrte. Als Sie nach Washington gekommen waren, meine Herren, war Agent Brown so freundlich gewesen Ihnen eine Kopie der Untersuchungsakten zukommen zu lassen. In diesen Akten waren auch Kopien der betreffenden Photos. Und diese Photos haben Sie Monsieur Messer zukommen lassen." Mac nickte schuldbewusst. „Das stimmt. Er sagte, dass sie beweisen könnten, dass sie mit dem Mord nichts zu tun haben. Aber dafür bräuchten sie die Photos." Er schluckte.

„Das wird Sie den Job kosten." Brown schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen."

„Haben Sie sich die Photos angesehen?", fragte sie weiter. Mac nickte. „Ja, aber ich konnte nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. Allerdings wusste ich auch nicht, dass sie nach jemandem suchten und nicht nach etwas."

„Das stimmt: Die Lupins suchten nach jemandem. Jemandem, der in dieser Geschichte immer wieder auftaucht, ohne wirklich in Erscheinung zu treten. Womit wir wieder bei Ihnen wären, Deputy Director Brooks. Sie waren an diesem Abend auf der Party Triantufoullos. Und ihre rechte Hand, Brown, leitet diese Ermittlungen."

„Und weiter?", fragte er. „Was beweist das?"

„Nichts. Es sind nur Indizien. Bisher.", entgegnete sie. „Mademoiselle Stella, Ihnen wurde vor kurzem ein Beweisstück zugesandt. Es handelt sich dabei um die Mordwaffe im Fall Triantufoullo: Ein Kissen. Was können Sie uns dazu sagen?"

„Das Kissen ging letzten Samstag in unserem Labor ein. Es kam direkt aus dem CSI-Labor Washington D.C.", erklärte sie. „Laut den Unterlagen hatte Mac es dort angefordert. Als ich ihn nach meiner Untersuchung darauf ansprach wusste er allerdings nichts davon. Jemand hatte sich bei den Kollegen in Washington für ihn ausgegeben und darum gebeten das Kissen in unserem Labor noch einmal untersuchen zu lassen. Abgesehen davon, dass die Person, die das Kissen angefordert hat nicht Mac war, ging alles seinen korrekten Gang." Brooks schnaubte verächtlich.

„Das Kissen wurde direkt vom CSI Washington zu Ihnen geschickt? Es gab keine Möglichkeit das Beweisstück zu manipulieren?", fragte Fouré. Stella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine Manipulation des Beweisstückes ist absolut auszuschließen."

„Sie untersuchten das Beweisstück noch einmal. Haben Sie etwas Neues entdeckt?" Die Kriminaltechnikerin nickte. „Wir fanden ein Haar, das zuvor übersehen worden war. Es stammte nicht von dem Opfer."

„Es muss aber auch nicht zwangsläufig vom Täter stammen.", wandte Brown ein. „Immerhin war es ein Kopfkissen aus Triantufoullos Bett."

„Ihrer Theorie zufolge muss das Opfer homosexuell gewesen sein. Das Haar stammte nämlich von einem Mann." Stella nickte erneut. „Die Haushälterin sagte aus, dass sie das Bett an dem Mordtag frisch bezogen hatte. Das Haar muss also an diesem Tag dorthin gelangt sein. Würden wir ihrer Theorie folgen müssten auf den Bettlaken auch Spermaspuren, Schweiß oder Spuren von Gleitcreme zu finden sein. Das sind sie allerdings nicht. Bei der Sicherung des Tatorts wurden auch keine benutzten Kondome gefunden."

„Womit diese Möglichkeit nahezu auszuschließen ist.", schloss die Französin. „Gestern habe ich Ihnen eine Vergleichsprobe zugeschickt. Hatten Sie bereits Gelegenheit Sie mit der Haarprobe zu vergleichen?"

„Hatte ich. Die Probe war ein Taschentuch, das ein Verdächtiger benutzt hatte um eine kleinere Blutung zu stoppen. Die DNA an diesem Taschentuch war mit der DNA des gefundenen Haares identisch."

„Und von wem stammte sie?", wandte sich Gibbs fragend an seine französische Kollegin. Diese lächelte. „Von Monsieur Brooks. Als ich in sein Büro kam hatte er sich gerade rasiert. Er hatte sich geschnitten und die Wunde mit einem Taschentuch gestillt. In einem unbeobachteten Moment stibitzte ich es aus dem Papierkorb. Ein guter Anwalt wird natürlich die Zulassung dieses Beweises zur Verhandlung unterbinden können. Aber bis ich mit Ihnen fertig bin, Monsieur Brooks, wird es genug Beweise geben, um eine erneute DNA-Probe von Ihnen zu entnehmen." Sie nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Ihr Haar wurde auf der Mordwaffe gefunden. Das ist schon mehr, als wir von Lupin am Tatort gefunden haben."

„Pah! Seine Visitenkarte lag im Tresor! Was ist denn damit?", explodierte der Deputy Director.

„Ja, wissen Sie, das habe ich mich auch gefragt!" Sie nickte heftig. „Ich konnte es nicht verstehen! Seit Jahrzehnten hinterließ Lupin keine Visitenkarte mehr! Das hat er ja auch im Verhör ausgesagt! Wie ist aber dieses Beweisstück an den Tatort gelangt? Nehmen wir an, dass Lupin die Wahrheit sagte und er sie nicht dort hinterließ. Bleiben noch die Kinder und deren Freunde. Wer immer an diesem Einbruch beteiligt war. Welchen Grund hätten Sie einen Hinweis auf ihre Identität zu hinterlassen? Wenn ihnen jemand auf die Schliche käme, hätten sie doch von allen Beteiligten den höchsten Preis zu zahlen: Sie verlieren ihre Jobs, ihre Freunde, ihre ganze Existenz."

„Das hat sie nicht daran gehindert, bei diesen Einbrüchen mitzumachen.", warf Gibbs ein. Fouré lächelte ihn an. „Gutes Argument. Daran bin ich auch hängen geblieben. Ich kann es nicht entkräften."

„Vielleicht wollten sie Aufmerksamkeit.", mischte sich Flack ein. „All diese wunderbar präzis geplanten Einbrüche, die man dann auch noch meisterhaft durchführt und keiner schenkt ihnen Anerkennung." Fouré sah ihn etwas echauffiert an. „Also, ich glaube nicht, dass es diesen jungen Leuten an Aufmerksamkeit mangelt.", hielt sie dagegen. „Aber es wäre eine mögliche Erklärung. Da stimme ich Ihnen vollkommen zu. Aber! Es gibt wieder ein „Aber"! Ausgerechnet bei dem Einbruch in ein Haus, in dem es einen Toten gibt, taucht die Visitenkarte Lupins zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten wieder auf! Das schreit doch förmlich danach, dass etwas faul ist! Messieurs, Mesdames! Das ist doch viel zu offensichtlich! Jemand will den Lupins diesen Mord in die Schuhe schieben! Warum? Nun, die Gelegenheit war da! Lupin und seine Bande räumen das Haus aus. Der Mörder bekommt dies mit und beschließt ihnen den Mord in die Schuhe zu schieben! Es bietet sich doch geradezu an!" Sie fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor Brooks Gesicht herum. „Sie werden sehen, Sie werden sehen! Die Frage ist: Woher wusste der Mörder, dass diese Einbrecher Arsène Lupin und seine Bande sind? Und wie konnte der Mörder so schnell an eine Visitenkarte von ihm kommen? War der Mord bereits geschehen? Oder führte er ihn erst aus, nachdem die Lupins wieder gegangen waren? Und vor allem: Welches Motiv gab es für den Mord? Hätte es den Mord auch gegeben, wenn Lupin in dieser Nach nicht in diesem Haus gewesen wäre? Das sind die Fragen, Messieurs und Mesdames, die sich uns jetzt stellen!" Sie sprang auf und begann mit langsamen Schritten im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. Abby stupste Gibbs begeistert in die Rippen. „Mann, die ist cool!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Die erste Frage ist leicht zu beantworten: Er wusste es von Lupin selbst! Monsieur Larabee, Sie kennen doch einige der Geschichten Lupins. Bestätigen Sie mir, dass Monsieur Lupin dazu neigt Selbstgespräche zu führen?"

„Ja, das stimmt." Er nickte.

„Und dabei spricht er auch schon mal mit sich selbst in der zweiten Person, nicht wahr? So in der Art „Lupin, du alter Hund! Wie hast du das bloß wieder gemacht?"?"

„Auch das stimmt.", bestätigte er amüsiert.

„Sie wollen darauf hinaus, dass Lupin während des Einbruchs Selbstgespräche geführt hat und dabei seinen Namen genannt hat.", brachte Jack es auf den Punkt. „Der Mörder hörte dies."

„Und konnte die Visitenkarte besorgen.", fuhr Mac fort. „Vermutlich hat er sie an einem Automaten besorgt. Er konnte ja schlecht in ein Geschäft gehen und sich welch drucken lassen. Das wäre zu zeitaufwendig gewesen. Ganz abgesehen davon hätte die Spur der Visitenkarte direkt zu ihm geführt."

„Solche Automaten stehen meistens in Shopping-Malls.", überlegte Gibbs laut. „Und die werden von Kameras überwacht. Es ist kein Problem die Aufnahmen dieser Nacht durchzusehen und nach bekannten Gesichtern Ausschau zu halten." Sein Blick klebte auf Brooks. „Deputy Director." Dem stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte ergriff Fouré wieder das Wort. „Das ist bereits geschehen. Mademoiselle Abigail, würden Sie vielleicht bitte den Fernseher und den Videorecorder einschalten?"

„Aber gerne doch!" Schnell sprang sie auf und schaltete die beiden Geräte ein, die neben dem Bildschirm der Videokonferenz-Anlage standen. Der Bildschirm flackerte kurz, bevor das Bild erschien. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass es sich um die Aufzeichnung einer Überwachungskamera handelte. In der oberen Ecke standen Datum und Uhrzeit. Es waren die weiträumigen Flure einer Shopping-Mall zu sehen. Die Geschäfte hatten alle geschlossen, doch trotzdem waren mehrere Menschen zu sehen, die durch die Gänge gingen: Einige Jugendliche, die die verwaisten Flure als Party-Location nutzten. Ein paar Erwachsene, die sich die Schaufensterauslagen ansahen. „Die Emerson-Mall ist recht klein und liegt ausserhalb der Stadt. Die Geschäfte schließen alle spätestens um zehn Uhr abends. Das Gebäude bleibt allerdings geöffnet wegen dem dazugehörigen Parkdeck. Das ist rund um die Uhr geöffnet und der einzige Zugang dazu ist in der Mall.", erklärte Fouré. „Und jetzt sehen Sie mal, wer da zu später Stunde herumschleicht." Sämtliche Blicke richteten sich auf den Bildschirm. Brooks trat ins Bild.

„Na, so eine Überraschung.", murmelte Kate. „Wer hätte das jetzt gedacht?" Sie sahen, wie Brooks an einen Automaten trat und Geld einwarf. „Ich schätze mal, das ist ein Automat, an dem man auch Visitenkarten ziehen kann?", fragte sie in Richtung Fouré. Diese lächelte. „Korrekt, Mademoiselle Caitlin."

„Womit wir jetzt endgültig wissen, dass Deputy Director Brooks der Mörder von Albert Triantufoullo ist." Gibbs lächelte. „Das ist ein ziemlich mieser Monat fürs F.B.I.: Einer ihrer Deputy Directors entpuppt sich als Arsène Lupin und ein zweiter als Mörder. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Martin Lupin ebenfalls ein F.B.I.-Agent war. Ganz zu schwiegen von Staal." Jack warf ihm einen missmutigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

„Moment mal!", warf Stella plötzlich ein. „Deputy Director? Natürlich! Der derzeitige F.B.I.-Direktor hat doch aus gesundheitlichen Gründen seinen Rücktritt angekündigt. Wer wird sein Nachfolger?"

„Das steht noch nicht fest.", entgegnete Jack. „Aber bisher waren Deputy Director Fitzgerald und Deputy Director Brooks die beiden favorisierten Kandidaten."

„Beten Sie besser, dass die Presse da nicht dahinter kommt.", kommentierte Chris. „Aber wir haben jetzt auch das Motiv: Brooks sieht Fitzgerald, der sich selbst als Arsène Lupin enttarnt. Das ist die Chance zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen."

„Der größte Konkurrent wandert ins Gefängnis. Und gleichzeitig wird einer der größten Verbrecher geschnappt.", fuhr Jack fort.

„Mit dessen Verhaftung er sich gleich noch mal für den Direktoren-Posten empfiehlt.", fügte Sam hinzu. Brooks saß zusammengesunken auf seinem Platz. Er war schlohweiß und zitterte. „Ich will meinen Anwalt sprechen."

„Das empfehle ich Ihnen auch dringend." Kate schnaubte und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Liebermann erhob sich und griff nach ihren Handschellen. „Sir, wenn Sie bitte…"

„Oh, Moment!", griff Fouré ein. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig! Es sind immer noch ein paar Fragen ungeklärt. Bitte nehmen Sie wieder Platz, Mademoiselle Rita." Die Agentin ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken. „Um Lupin zu schnappen wäre es nicht nötig gewesen, Triantufoullo zu töten.", fuhr die Französin fort. „Sie taten es trotzdem. Warum? Das ist die Frage, auf die es eine Antwort zu finden gilt. Ich will es Ihnen sagen! An diesem Abend, auf der Party, kam es zu einem Streit zwischen Brooks und Triantufoullo. Mehrere Zeugen sind bereit dies unter Eid zu bestätigen. Bisher wurde diesem Streit wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Wieso auch? Man hatte schließlich den Mörder. Oder glaubte es zumindest. Ich will diese Sache nun abkürzen. Meine Geduld ist zu Ende! Triantufoullo erpresste Sie, Brooks. Das Stichwort lautet „illegale Parteispenden". Er hatte Beweise dafür und Sie wollten, dass er sie Ihnen übergibt. Er weigerte sich und drohte sie an die Presse weiterzugeben. Sie konnten das natürlich nicht hinnehmen. Sie verließen die Party, kehrten jedoch zurück, als sie dachten, dass niemand mehr da wäre. Doch es war jemand da: Lupin und seine Bande. Sie hörten Lupins Namen, erkannten Fitzgerald und fassten einen Plan. Sie fuhren in die Mall, besorgten Visitenkarten und kehrten zurück. Sie kannten Lupins Angewohnheit Visitenkarten zu hinterlassen, weil Sie nämlich vor langer Zeit, als Lupin noch in Frankreich aktiv war in Paris gelebt hatten. Sie waren damals an der US-Amerikanischen Botschaft beschäftigt gewesen. Und Sie wussten auch, dass er diese Angewohnheit abgelegt hatte. Sonst hätten Sie ja einfach vor dem Haus warten können, bis die Lupins verschwunden waren. Aber Sie brauchten einen erdrückenden Beweis, der auf Lupin hindeutete. Sie kehrten also zurück. Lupin und seine Leute waren schon längst verschwunden. Die Visitenkarte legten Sie in den offenen Tresor. Dann schlichen Sie nach oben und erstickten Triantufoullo mit einem Kissen. Am nächsten Tag traten Sie in die nächste Phase des Komplotts. Sie ließen Brown zu sich kommen. Sie boten ihm die lang ersehnte Beförderung. Er sollte die Ermittlungen im Fall „Triantufoullo" übernehmen. Sie sagten ihm auch gleich, dass Fitzgerald der Mann war, den es zu überführen galt."

„Lüge!" Brooks sprang erneut wild gestikulierend auf. „Das ist alles gelogen! Sie haben nicht die geringsten Beweise für diese Unterstellungen!" In aller Ruhe zog sie eine Klarsichtfolie aus ihrer Tasche. Darin befand sich ein Stück Papier. „Erkennen Sie das wieder? Das sind Kontoauszüge einer gewissen politischen Partei der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes befanden sie sich in Albert Triantufoullos Besitz. Als das Haus am nächsten Tag untersucht wurde befanden sie sich nicht mehr dort. Die Lupins haben sie nicht mitgehen lassen. Aber Sie! Sie nahmen diese Kontoauszüge mit und jagten sie durch den Aktenvernichter. Es hat mich einige Zeit gekostet die wieder zusammenzuflicken." Sie reichte das Beweisstück an Jack weiter, der neben ihr saß. „Besondere Aufmerksamkeit verdienen die farblich markierten Überweisungen. Auf den ersten Blick sind sie nicht besonders verdächtig. Ich habe allerdings recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass diese Kontonummern, von denen das Geld auf das Konto der Partei überwiesen wurde alle einem sehr großen Unternehmen gehören. Einem Unternehmen der Ölbranche übrigens. Und merkwürdigerweise wird dieses Unternehmen im Rechenschaftsbericht der Partei überhaupt nicht aufgeführt." Sie seufzte. „Wissen Sie: Das schwierigste an dieser Angelegenheit war das Zusammenflicken der Papierschnipsel. Ihr Versuch dieses Geld unbemerkt der Parteikasse zuzuführen war wirklich mehr als dillethantisch. Das alles beweist natürlich noch nicht, dass Triantufoullo über diese Affäre Bescheid wusste. Aber Sie waren noch einmal genau so dillethantisch wie bei ihrer Spendenaffäre." Sie zog ein weiteres Beweisstück aus ihrer Tasche. Dieses Mal war es ein Diktiergerät. „Sie führten vor wenigen Tagen ein Gespräch mit ihrem Parteifreund Richards. Er ist Schatzmeister seiner Partei. Dummerweise hatten Sie einen Mithörer, einer der Lupins war vor Ort. Ich muß zugeben, dass diese Bande auch wirklich überall ihre Griffel drin hat. Nun ja, sie waren allerdings so freundlich mir die Aufnahme zu überlassen." Sie drückte auf die Wiedergabe –Taste. Das Band lief an und kurz darauf schallte die Stimme eines Unbekannten, vermutlich Richards, aus dem Lautsprecher. _„Was ist mit den Kontoauszügen, die Albert hatte?", fragte er._

„_Keine Sorge.", _antwortete die Stimme Brooks._ „Ich habe sie vernichtet. Keiner wird je dahinter kommen, dass das Geld nicht von ein paar alten Omas aus dem Mittleren Westen stammt."_ Sie drückte die Stop-Taste. „Wie bereits gesagt: Die Lupins sind immer und überall. Die hätten zur Polizei gehen sollen. Oh, Entschuldigung! Das haben sie ja getan." Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „Warum setzen Sie sich nicht wieder, Monsieur Brooks? Ich war noch nicht fertig." Fassungslos ließ sich Brooks auf seinen Platz fallen. „Wo war ich?", fragte Fouré gedankenverloren. „Ah, ja! Sie ließen Brown zu sich kommen und informierten ihn darüber, dass sie herausgefunden haben, dass Victor Fitzgerald Lupin ist. Sie sagten ihm: „Sie müssen ihm unter allen Umständen den Mord an Albert Triantufoullo nachweisen.". Unter allen Umständen… Im Gegenzug boten Sie ihm die schon lange ausstehende Beförderung. Aber der Mord an Triantufoullo war Ihnen noch nicht genug. Brown sollte Fitzgerald auf den Fersen bleiben und noch mehr Beweise gegen ihn sammeln. Das tat Brown dann auch. Aber Fitzgerald alias Lupin tat schlicht und einfach nichts mehr. Es gab keine weiteren Einbrüche, keine Diebstähle… nun ja, jedenfalls keine Diebstähle, die Brown bemerkt hätte. Für diesen Fall hatten Sie aber auch schon vorgesorgt, in dem sie Rick Staal vor einer internen Ermittlung gerettet hatten. Nun stellten Sie Brown Staal zur Seite und beauftragten sie, selbst für Beweise gegen Lupin zu sorgen. Sie sollten schlicht und einfach selbst Einbrüche begehen und dabei die Visitenkarte Lupins hinterlassen. Damit keiner der Lupins gewarnt war, wurde um jeden dieser Einbrüche – es waren in der Tat nur zwei – ein großes Geheimnis von Seiten des F.B.I. gemacht. Die Opfer wurden zum Schweigen verdammt. Kein Wort wurde gegenüber der Presse verlautet. Man stelle sich vor, was passiert wäre, hätte die Presse von diesen Einbrüchen Wind bekommen und berichtet, dass Arsène Lupin in den USA sein Unwesen treibt!" Sie lachte amüsiert auf. „Ich glaube, das wäre die einmalige Gelegenheit gewesen, Arsène Lupin vollkommen sprachlos zu erleben! Er, der Meisterdieb, konfrontiert mit zwei Einbrüchen und einem Mord, die er nicht verübt hat! Natürlich wäre die Bande sofort untergetaucht! Und schlimmer noch: Lupin hätte herauszufinden versucht, wer ihm da was in die Schuhe hatte schieben wollen – und es vermutlich auch herausgefunden. Doch all das geschah nicht. Die beiden Einbrüche gingen reibungslos über die Bühne und schließlich gaben Sie Brown den Befehl zuzuschlagen und die Bande dingfest zu machen. Doch was geschah? Am Ende des Tages war lediglich einer der Lupins hinter Gittern. Und der Rest auf freiem Fuss. Doch wie es dazu kam, soll uns jetzt nicht beschäftigen! Ich gehöre nicht zum F.B.I. Es interessiert mich nicht, welcher ihrer Agents wann ein wenig langsam war. Zurück zu den Einbrüchen!" Sie ließ ihren Blick prüfend durch den Raum wandern, so als ob sie sich versichern wollte noch immer die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Gäste zu haben. Schließlich lächelte sie zufrieden auf und ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Die Einbrüche…", murmelte sie und schenkte sich von dem Wein nach. „Sie dachten, Sie hätten an alles gedacht, Monsieur Brooks. Lupin ist ein wählerischer Dieb. Er stiehlt noch lange nicht alles. Das wussten Sie und bedachten es auch. Sie sondierten vorher die Opfer, nahe Freunde von Ihnen, aus und stellten Brown und Staal Listen zusammen mit den Gegenständen, die sie stehlen sollten." Fouré lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „Dummerweise kennen Sie sich in Kunst nicht so gut aus. Deshalb ist Ihnen auch entgangen, dass der Monet ihres Freundes Roffer, nicht echt ist. Lupin wäre so etwas nicht entgangen. Er hätte die Kopie erkannt und sie nicht gestohlen. Brown und Staal stahlen sie aber." Brooks schnaubte verächtlich. „Sie wollen mir aufgrund einer gestohlenen Fälschung vorwerfen, einen Diebstahl organisiert zu haben?"

„Eine gestohlene Kopie, keine Fälschung.", stellte sie klar. „Die Kopie wurde hergestellt, nachdem das Original 1972 aus dem Besitz der Familie Roffer entwendet worden war. Roffers Frau hing sehr an dem Bild, ihr Mann wollte sich allerdings nicht nachsagen lassen eine billige Kopie und kein Original im Wohnzimmer hängen zu haben. Deshalb hat man darüber geschwiegen. Bis ich sie danach gefragt habe."

„Selbst Lupin kann mal ein Fehler unterlaufen.", zischte Brooks. „Dann hat er eben eine Kopie gestohlen!"

„Das ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Wissen Sie: Das Original hat nämlich… Lupin gestohlen. Es war ein Geschenk an seine Frau Claire und zierte die letzten 33 Jahre ihr Schlafzimmer. Wenn Sie sich das Schlafzimmer vor ein paar Tagen angesehen hätten, wäre es Ihnen sofort aufgefallen. Aber ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es inzwischen den Standort gewechselt hat." Liebermann beugte sich misstrauisch vor. „Was meinen Sie damit?", wollte sie wissen. Fouré schürzte die Lippen. „Nun ja. Das Haus der Fitzgeralds ist unbewacht. Und jeder, der einen Grund hätte sich das Haus noch mal genauer ansehen zu wollen ist hier." Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die Lupins gerade ihren Umzug organisieren würden." Die Agentin sprang sprunghaft auf. „Wir müssen sofort los! Wenn wir uns beeilen können wir sie noch erwischen!"

„Und dann?", fragte sie ruhig, während sich auch einige der anderen erhoben. „Darf ich Sie vielleicht erinnern, dass ich gerade dabei bin Lupin und seine Leute zu entlasten?"

„Äh…" Liebermann starrte sie sprachlos an. „Aber… aber… der Einbruch bei Triantufoullo!" Genervt verdrehte die Französin die Augen. „Ja, ist ja schon gut! Dafür kann man sie verantwortlich machen! Aber es reicht auch, wenn sie eine Streife bei dem Haus vorbeischicken! Sie bleiben noch hier! Ich mag es nicht, wenn das Publikum mitten in der Show aufsteht und gehen will." Die Ermittler setzten sich wieder, während Liebermann schnell einige Kollegen per Handy verständigte und zu Lupins Haus schickte.

„Das Bild!", begann Fouré, als Liebermann ihr Gespräch beendet hatte. „Wieso sollte Lupin ein Bild stehlen, von dem er weiß, dass es eine Kopie ist? Und wenn er doch sowieso schon das Original zu Hause hat? Herrlich unlogisch, das Ganze! Nun ja, dieses Bild muß – genau wie die anderen gestohlenen Gegenstände – ja irgendwo geblieben sein. Bei der Razzia im Haus der Fitzgeralds / Lupins jedenfalls tauchte keiner der Gegenstände auf. Natürlich wäre es aus ihrer Sicht, Monsieur Brooks, wünschenswert gewesen, wenn ein Teil des Diebesgutes aus den beiden fingierten Einbrüchen bei den Lupins gefunden worden wäre. Aber Ihnen fehlte schlicht und einfach die Gelegenheit die Sachen ins Haus zu schaffen. Sie vertrauten darauf, dass bei der Razzia ja genug Diebesgut aus Lupins wahren Einbrüchen auftauchen würde. Was ja auch geschah. Wo also sind die von Ihnen gestohlenen Gegenstände abgeblieben? Die Antwort ist leicht. Sie konnten sie nicht zu Lupin schaffen und sie selbst zu behalten war zu gefährlich. Logische Folgerung: Sie mussten zerstört werden. Bei einigen ging das auch sehr leicht. Bei besagtem Gemälde zum Beispiel. Aber bei anderen Gegenständen war es schwieriger. Und dann kam natürlich auch noch Staals Gier dazu." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Wenn Sie sich das nächste Mal Komplizen suchen, machen Sie es wie Arsène Lupin: Die Leute müssen loyal sein und nicht gierig. Staal hat sie… betrogen. Statt die Sachen verschwinden zu lassen, versuchte er sie zu verkaufen." Sie bemerkte zufrieden, wie Brooks sich nervös mit einem Taschentuch den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. „Dieser Idiot.", fluchte er kaum hörbar. Die französische Kommissarin wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.

„Mademoiselle Samantha, Monsieur Flack: Man hat Sie gebeten sich mit einem gewissen Monsieur James zu unterhalten. Können Sie uns vielleicht genaueres sagen?"

„Sicher." Flack grinste zufrieden. „Mr. Alfred James handelt mit Kunstgegenständen. Seine Geschäfte sind nicht immer ganz legal. Vor sechs Wochen wurden ihm verschiedene Gegenstände aus den beiden angeblich von Lupin begangenen Einbrüchen zum Kauf angeboten. Zu unserem Glück hatte er sie noch nicht alle weiterverkauft. Wir konnten sie sicherstellen und auf Spuren untersuchen. Sie waren voll mit Staals Fingerabdrücken."

„Was aber noch wichtiger ist:", fügte Sam hinzu. „James war in der Lage den Mann, der ihm die Gegenstände verkaufte zu identifizieren. Es handelte sich um Staal. Wir haben ihn heute Morgen dazu verhört und er gestand zusammen mit Agent Brown die Einbrüche begangen und einen Teil des Diebesgutes anschließend verkauft zu haben. Er war sehr kooperativ."

„Zwei Anklagepunkte weniger zu Gunsten der Lupins.", bemerkte Fouré zufrieden. „Ich muß sagen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal die Unschuld dieses frechen Kerls beweisen würde. Aber gut: Wir sind noch immer nicht ganz fertig." Sie richtete den Blick auf Brooks. „Der große Tag rückte näher. Die Verhaftung Arsène Lupins, seiner Frau und seiner Kinder stand kurz bevor. Doch die Beweise, die Sie so sorgfältig gegen sie alle organisiert und arrangiert hatten, waren Ihnen noch nicht genug. Sie wollten ein Geständnis. Einer der Lupins sollte den Mord an Triantufoullo gestehen. Doch wie sollte man das anstellen? Einem verängstigten womöglich drogensüchtigen Kleinkriminellen kann man ein falsches Geständnis entlocken. Aber keinem Lupin. Und überhaupt: Das Geständnis hätte jederzeit widerrufen werden können."

„Martin.", entfuhr es Jack kaum hörbar.

„Martin.", stimmte sie zu. Ihre Stimme war nun nicht mehr triumphierend, wie zuvor. Sondern kalt. „Sie gaben Staal den Auftrag ihn bei der Verhaftung zu erschießen. Bei der anschließenden Untersuchung sollte Staal aussagen, dass Martin ihm gegenüber den Mord gestanden hätte. Ausserdem sollte er alles am Tatort so arrangieren, dass es wie Notwehr aussah. Die Lupins hätten natürlich nicht an dieses Geständnis geglaubt. Aber was hätte das genützt? Niemand hätte ihnen geglaubt. Die Lupins wären verurteilt worden und Martin Lupin wäre als Mörder in die Geschichte eingegangen. Doch es geschah etwas, mit dem weder Sie noch Staal gerechnet hatten. Danny Taylor sah, wie Staal Martin folgte und folgte seinerseits Staal. Er überraschte Staal, als dieser gerade Martin erschießen wollte. Natürlich griff er ein. Die Situation geriet ausser Kontrolle. Staal beschloss kurzerhand beide zu töten. Er schoss auf Danny, traf aber „nur" die Schulter. Dann wollte er Martin ermorden. Aber Danny war schneller. Er schoss Staal nieder und floh zusammen mit Martin. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Er hatte gerade einen Kollegen niedergeschossen und so einem Dieb zur Flucht verholfen. Ausserdem nehme ich an, dass Martin Lupin ihm nicht wirklich die Wahl ließ. Er nahm ihn einfach mit. Als Brown von diesem Zwischenfall erfuhr reagierte er schnell: Danny Taylor wurde einfach auch auf die Fahndungsliste gesetzt und galt ab jetzt als Mitglied von Lupins Bande. Was allerdings gar nicht stimmte. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Martins Doppelleben. Er wollte einfach nur seinem Freund helfen." Erschöpft lehnte sie sich zurück. Ihr Blick ging einen Moment ins Leere. „Martin sollte sterben, damit Sie ihm ohne Probleme den Mord anhängen konnten. Ein Toter kann sich schließlich nicht mehr wehren. Nur eine Frage, Messieurs: Warum Martin? Warum haben Sie sich für ihn als Opfer entschieden? Sie hätten den Mord doch auch einem der Anderen anhängen können." Brown sah auf. In seinen Augen konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass er resigniert hatte. Er war überführt. „Wir haben Lose gezogen.", erklärte er ruhig.

„Brown!", entfuhr es Brooks schockiert darüber, dass sein Komplize beschlossen hatte die Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen.

„Regen Sie sich ab.", kommentierte er ruhig. „Wir sind aufgeflogen." Er erhob sich und ließ sich widerstandslos von Liebermann und Malone Handschellen anlegen. „Meinen Glückwunsch, Madame Fouré. Wir dachten die Sache wäre narrensicher." Sie nickte nur und starrte weiter ins Leere während die beiden Verbrecher abgeführt wurden.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gedankenverloren starrte Marie-Béatrice Fouré in den Nachthimmel. Sie stand alleine auf dem Balkon, während im kleinen Salon noch immer ihre Gäste saßen und aufgeregt über die neuen Erkenntnisse diskutierten. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter und bemerkte Chris, der langsam auf sie zutrat. „Exzellente Beweisführung, Madame Lupin." Sie zog überrascht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Dürfte ich wissen, woher…" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich habe mit der Sûreté in Paris telefoniert. Kommissarin Marie-Béatrice Fouré befindet sich zurzeit im Urlaub. Sie hat ganz überraschend bei einem Gewinnspiel eine Rundreise durch China gewonnen." Er trat neben sie. „Wenn man diese Angelegenheit weiterverfolgen würde, würde sich vermutlich herausstellen, dass es kein Gewinnspiel gab und folglich auch keine gewonnene Reise. SIE haben Fouré mit dieser Reise aus dem Weg geschafft. Dann haben Sie den französischen Botschafter angerufen und ihr Kommen bzw. das Kommen Fourés angekündigt. Am nächsten Tag machten Sie sich mit Hilfe einiger Schminkutensilien und einer Perücke als Marie Fouré zurecht und wurden beim F.B.I. vorstellig. Während Sie auf Brown warteten, der Lupin verhörte, änderten Sie die Maße ab, die von ihrem Mann bei dessen Verhaftung genommen worden waren. Die Photos von ihm waren Ihnen aber egal. Sie haben Sie nicht gelöscht, weil Sie ja allesamt Meister der Verwandlung sind. Sie legen sich einfach ein neues Gesicht zu. Mit dem anschließenden Verhör signalisierten Sie ihrem Mann, dass die Flucht wie geplant stattfinden konnte. Vielleicht waren in der Unterhaltung auch ein paar Code-Wörter eingebaut, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass es den Kindern gut geht. Falls Jean ihm das noch nicht gesagt hatte. Es war doch ihr Stiefsohn Jean Lupin, der Henry Thifford darstellte?"

„Ja, es war Jean. Aber fahren Sie bitte fort. Ihre Fehleinschätzungen werde ich später korrigieren."

„Jean war der Anwalt. Sie schienen Brown zu unterstützen und um uns – Gibbs, Taylor, Malone und mich – sollte sich Lynette kümmern. Oder besser: Henriette Lupin, ihre Tochter. Sie horchte Buck aus um herauszufinden, wie viel wir wussten, welche Theorien wir hatten usw. Lynette Fisher – ich nehme an, dass es eine Nebenidentität ihrer Tochter ist, derer sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit bedient. Ihre Söhne planten derweil die Flucht ihres Mannes und versuchten herauszufinden, wie zur Hölle Sie erwischt werden konnten. Die Informationen bzgl. Bewachung und Transport Lupins erhielten sie natürlich von Ihnen. Brown dachte schon, es gäbe ein Leck in seinem Team. Dabei hatten Sie bloß ihre Augen aufgemacht und beobachtet." Sie nickte zufrieden. „Beinahe fehlerfrei. Es gab kein Gespräch mit der französischen Botschaft. Es gab nur eines mit dem Botschafter. Der gute Mann hat den Fehler gemacht einige ziemlich delikate Gespräche zu führen… mit einer Striptease-Tänzerin. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch! Wir Franzosen sind in Angelegenheiten des Herzens sehr aufgeschlossen. Aber was hätte seine Frau dazu gesagt? Ihr zweiter Fehler liegt in der Interpretation des Verhörs meines Mannes. Es diente nur einem Zweck: Meine Glaubwürdigkeit als Kommissarin zu untermauern. Die Kommunikation mit Arsène über Code-Wörter aufrechtzuerhalten… Ein Gedanke, den ich mir merken sollte. Nein, wir verfügen über andere Wege. Aber sagen Sie mir: Wie sind Sie darauf gekommen, dass ich nicht Fouré bin?"

„Wie Sie bereits selbst sagten: Ich habe die Lebenserinnerungen ihres Mannes in der Zeitung gelesen. Die Darstellung seiner Abenteuer ist wirklich höchst faszinierend. Man weiß nie hinter welcher Maske sich Lupin verbirgt. Unter Umständen ist er sogar der Polizeikommissar, der die ganze Zeit hinter Lupin her war. In diesem Fall war das nicht möglich. Lupin saß ja im Gefängnis. Aber ich dachte mir, dass es ganz nach seinem Geschmack wäre jemanden in dieser Rolle des Guten zu haben, der für ihn die Strippen zieht. Es musste allerdings jemand sein, der erst nach den mehr oder weniger gescheiterten Verhaftungen aufgetaucht ist. Da blieben nur Sie übrig."

„Der gute alte Maurice Leblanc." Auf ihren Lippen deutete sich ein Lächeln an. „Vor vielen Jahren ist eine Sammlung der Interviews als Buch erschienen. Ich werde mir die Freiheit nehmen und Ihnen ein Exemplar zukommen lassen."

„Zu liebenswürdig." Er seufzte. „Natürlich ist das alles nur eine Theorie. Ich kann nichts beweisen. Und bis ich es kann sind Sie vermutlich über alle Berge. Falls sich meine Theorie als falsch erweisen sollte, werde ich vermutlich das Gespött aller Leute sein. Also… kann ich meine Theorie genauso gut für mich behalten."

„Das halte ich für ausgesprochen klug. Auf meine Verhaftung würde ja doch nur meine Flucht folgen." Er nickte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Plötzlich blieb er aber stehen. Er schaute sie über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Es war ihr Blick.", erklärte er. „Bis dahin war ich mir nicht sicher."

„Mein Blick?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ja, als Brown gestand, um das Leben ihrer Familie Lose gezogen zu haben. Das war der Blick einer Mutter." Sie lächelte.

„Soll ich Vin etwas ausrichten?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das klären wir, wenn er wieder das ist." Er zögerte. „Er wird doch wieder zurückkommen, oder?" Claire wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her. „Das hängt von einer kleinen Unterredung heute Abend ab."

**Washington D.C., 24 Uhr**

Das Weiße Haus lag in friedlicher Stille. Schlaftrunken öffnete der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika die Augen und sah sich misstrauisch um. Er hatte etwas gehört. Da war er sich sicher. Aber was? Die Agents vom Secret Service, denen die Sicherheit des Weißen Hauses und des Präsidenten oblag, waren normalerweise so diskret, dass sie beinahe unsichtbar waren. Dementsprechend verursachten sie auch nicht viele Geräusche. Was also hatte er gehört? Er erhob sich, streifte seinen Morgenmantel über und betrat den Flur. Sofort nahmen die beiden Agents, die dort Wache hielten Haltung an. „Haben Sie auch etwas gehört?", fragte er sie irritiert. Sie sahen ihn verwundert an. „Nein, Sir.", entgegnete einer der beiden. „Wünschen Sie, dass wir das Gebäude durchsuchen?" Seine Hand tastete bereits nach seiner Waffe. Doch der Präsident schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. War vermutlich nur der Wind. Aber wenn ich schon einmal wach bin, werde ich noch ein wenig arbeiten." Er ging den Flur hinunter in Richtung des Oval Office. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und schaltete dann erst das Licht ein.

„Guten Abend, Mr. President." Erschrocken fuhr er herum. Doch er entspannte sich sofort, als er die Gestalt erkannte, die wie selbstverständlich auf seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch saß und die Füße auf eben besagtem Schreibtisch gelegt hatte.

„Lupin! Oder soll ich Sie Fitzgerald nennen?", fragte er, während er neugierig auf ihn zu trat und vor dem Schreibtisch stehen blieb. Lupin lachte leise auf und nahm einen Zug seiner Zigarre.

„Das können wir handhaben, wie Sie wollen, Mr. President.", antwortete er. „Aber bisher hat es die Anrede „Mr. Fitzgerald" ja auch immer getan. Warum nicht dabei bleiben?" Er schwang die Füße vom Tisch und setzte sich gerade hin. „Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz, Mr. President." Er zeigte einladend auf die ihm gegenüberstehenden Stühle.

„Danke, ich stehe lieber.", entschied er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Was wollen Sie? Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass Sie meistens etwas wollen, wenn Sie uneingeladen irgendwo auftauchen."

„Uneingeladen? Ich wusste nicht, dass ich als Ihr alter Freund eine Einladung brauche, um Sie zu besuchen. Aber Sie haben Recht! Ich will tatsächlich etwas von Ihnen." Der Präsident ließ sich jetzt doch auf einen Stuhl fallen. Neugierig beugte er sich über den Tisch. „Und was wolln Sie?"

**Das bin ich.**

**New York City, 26. August 2005, 9 Uhr**

„Lass mich raten." Jack sah von seiner Zeitung auf. Sam lächelte ihn an. „Lupin ist immer noch Schlagzeile Nr. Eins." Er nickte.

„Angeblich hat der Präsident Arsène Lupin den Direktoren-Posten des F.B.I. angeboten.", entgegnete er. „Nachdem er dafür gesorgt hat, dass sämtliche Anklagepunkte gegen die Familie fallengelassen wurden. Die Lupins sind offiziell rehabilitiert. Messer, DiNozzo und die Tolands natürlich auch." Sam nickte und setzte sich langsam auf den Stuhl vor Jacks Schreibtisch.

„Glaubst du, sie kommen zurück?", fragte sie. Jacks Blick wanderte zu Martins und Dannys Schreibtischen. Er seufzte.

„Lupin hat den Direktoren-Posten abgelehnt.", entgegnete er statt zu antworten. „Trotz allen Vorkommnissen will die Chef-Etage aber an Danny und Martin festhalten. An Danny ja sowieso. Er hat sich korrekt verhalten."

„Das ist ein „Nein".", stellte sie fest. Er seufzte und griff nach einem Brief, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Er reicht ihn Sam.

„Das kam gestern Abend per Fax aus Frankreich. Danny hat gekündigt." Sie atmete tief durch und überflog das Fax. „Das habe ich befürchtet. Hat sich Martin gemeldet?", wollte sie wissen. Jack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein." Er zeigte auf den Brief. „Aber wo immer Danny ist, Martin ist bei ihm."

**Washington D.C., 9 Uhr**

Kate kam gerade aus dem Labor zurück, als sie den Mann bemerkte, der unschlüssig zwischen ihrem und DiNozzos Schreibtischen im Raum stand. Er war groß, hatte blond gefärbte Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, einen Drei-Tage-Bart und war braungebrannt. Er trug eine Jeans, ein weißes Hemd, ein Baseball-Cap und eine Sonnenbrille. Über seiner Schulter baumelte ein alter Rucksack.

„Entschuldigung, Sir! Kann ich Ihnen…" Misstrauisch hielt Kate inne. Der Mann hatte sich umgewandt und grinste sie nun frech an, sagte aber nichts. Sie musterte ihn genauer. Dieses Gesicht… irgendwie kam ihr das bekannt… „Tony!", entfuhr es ihr laut.

„Richtig geraten!", entgegnete er fröhlich und zog die Sonnenbrille auf. „Was sagst du zu meiner neuen Frisur? Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis mich zu verändern." Sie starrte ihn völlig fassungslos an. „Ich freue mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, Kate. Ich habe dich ja so vermisst! Das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen! Der Bart steht mir, oder? Oh, oh!" Das fröhliche Grinsen verschwand aus seinem Gesicht. Erschrocken fuhr Kate herum und sah Gibbs einige Meter hinter sich stehen.

„DiNozzo.", sagte er bloß. Sein Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske.

„Äh… hi, Boss!", begrüßte er ihn nervös. „Wie geht's so?" Statt zu antworten drehte sich Gibbs nur um und ging in Richtung des Video-Konferenz-Raumes. „Mitkommen!", befahl er.

„Wünsch mir Glück.", zischte Tony Kate noch schnell zu, bevor er sich beeilte Gibbs zu folgen. Kate sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. „Ich müsste doch verrückt sein."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter Tony. Ungraziös ließ er seinen Rucksack auf einen der Plätze fallen. „Ähm… Boss… du musst zugeben, dass… äh…", begann er und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Bei Vin und Martin kann ich es nachvollziehen.", unterbrach Gibbs ihn. „Lupin ist immerhin ihr Vater. Bei Danny Messer kann ich es auch nachvollziehen. Seine Familie gehört zur Mafia. Sogar bei Danny Taylor kann ich es verstehen. Er wollte nur seinem Freund das Leben retten und ist in diese Situation hineingeschlittert. Aber was, zur Hölle, hat DICH geritten?"

„Ähm… Wir waren jung und gelangweilt. Und wie das nun einmal so ist mit schlechten Angewohnheiten: Wenn man sie einmal hat wird man sie nicht mehr los." Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber die Tatsache, dass Gibbs' Hand beunruhigend oft in die Nähe seiner Waffe tastete ließ es nicht so richtig gelingen.

„Setzen!" Schnell setzte er sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr es geschafft habt." Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber über irgendwelche dunklen Kanäle…"

„Arsène hat einfach den Präsi…" Er warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Tony rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her. „Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen."

„Man hat MIR die Entscheidung überlassen, ob du auch weiterhin hier arbeiten darfst.", eröffnete er ihm. Tony richtete sich auf.

„Und wie lautet die Entscheidung?", fragte er ernst und versuchte sich innerlich dafür zu wappnen, dass er gleich gefeuert wurde. Doch Gibbs sagte etwas völlig unerwartetes: „Solange du deine Finger bei dir behältst." Tony brauchte einen Moment diese neue Entwicklung zu verarbeiten.

„Keine Sorge!" Er sprang überglücklich auf und griff nach seinem Rucksack. „Wir lassen uns nicht erwisch… Ich wollte sagen, ich behalte meine langen Finger bei mir. Versprochen!" Er legte sich die rechte Hand aufs Herz.

**Denver, 13 Uhr**

Verwirrt trat JD auf seine Kollegen zu, die wie gebannt auf die Tür von Chris Larabees Büro starrten. „Was ist denn los? Ihr seht aus, als ob ihr ein Gespenst gesehen hättet.", frotzelte er.

Buck warf ihm einen rügenden Blick zu. „Vin ist hier.", entgegnete er nur. JD riss die Augen auf.

„Er ist… er ist hier? Und in Chris' Büro?", fragte er ungläubig. „Wie lange schon? Verdammter Mist! Warum bin ich bloß in die Mittagspause gegangen? Ist schon etwas passiert?"

„Du hast noch nichts verpasst.", beruhigte Ezra ihn. „Vin ist erst seit fünf Minuten da drin."

„Und bisher haben wir noch keinen Schuss gehört.", fügte Buck hinzu. „Obwohl… Ich glaube, Chris hat einen Schalldämpfer für seine Waffe in seinem Büro." Nathan drehte sich kurz zu JD um.

„Glaub ihm kein Wort. Chris hat keinen Schalldämpfer.", beruhigte er ihn. „Und Chris wird Vin auch nicht erschießen." Ezra nickte zustimmend. „Stimmt, es gibt andere Wege ihn umzubringen." Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die Tür, als sich diese einen Spalt weit öffnete. Hektisch sprinteten sie wieder zurück an ihre jeweiligen Arbeitsplätze.

„Gebt euch gar keine Mühe.", erklang Chris' Stimme hinter ihnen. „Das ihr nicht an der Tür gelauscht habt war ja wohl alles." Sie drehten sich um und bemerkten erstaunt, dass Vin anscheinend bestens gelaunt neben seinem Boss stand. Jedenfalls grinste er von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Hallo, Jungs."

„Hi, Vin.", begrüßten sie ihn nacheinander.

„Bevor ihr fragt:", begann Chris gespielt mürrisch, was aber weniger mit Vin als mit den anderen zu tun hatte. „Vin ist völlig rehabilitiert. Es wird keine Anklage geben und auch keinen Vermerk in seiner Dienstakte. Er bleibt im Team." Er nickte Vin zufrieden zu. „Oder hat jemand von euch ein Problem damit?"

„Spinnst du?", entfuhr es Buck. „Mit ihm wird es uns auf jeden Fall nie langweilig werden."

„Wir müssen nur auf unsere Sachen aufpassen.", fügte Ezra grinsend hinzu. Vin lachte auf.

„Keine Sorge. Wenn ich euch etwas klaue, dann nur um in Übung zu bleiben. Das bekommt ihr auch wieder zurück."

„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben.", stellte Chris fest. „Und jetzt könnt ihr zurück an eure Arbeit gehen." Die kleine Gruppe löste sich auf. Vin ging an Buck vorbei zu seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ach, Buck? Schönen Gruß von meiner Schwester!" Er zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Buck zog verwirrt das Gesicht. „Deine Schwester? Deine Schwester?"

„Ja, sie meinte, es tut ihr leid, dass sie dich nicht zurückgerufen hat. Aber das zwischen euch wäre sowieso nichts geworden." Sein Kollege wurde bleich. „Lynette?", krächzte er. „Lynette ist… deine Schwester?" Fassungslos sah er Vin hinterher, als dieser sich an seinen Platz setzte. Chris klopfte ihm grinsend auf die Schulter. „Ja, sie ist seine Schwester. Und jetzt darfst du drei Mal raten, warum sie mit dir ausgegangen ist."

„Argh." Buck bedeckte seine Augen mit der flachen Hand. „Dieses kleine Biest! Sie hat mich ausgehorcht!"

„Hat sie." Chris nickte grinsend.

„Sie hat mich benutzt."

„Hat sie."

„Und Sie hat mich noch nicht einmal zurückgerufen!"

„Scheiß Gefühl, oder?" Er klopfte ihm erneut auf die Schulter, bevor er zurück in sein Büro ging.

**Washington D.C., 13 Uhr**

„Brown hat ein volles Geständnis abgelegt." Zufrieden sah Arsène Lupin von seiner Zeitung auf und richtete seinen Blick auf das bunte Treiben des Internationalen Flughafens von Washington D.C. „Brooks ziert sich noch ein wenig. Aber ich sage dir, sobald der Staatsanwalt die Höchststrafe beantragt kommt er angekrochen und bettelt um einen Deal. Und so etwas wollte F.B.I.-Direktor werden! Nicht zu fassen!"

„Ja ja.", kommentierte seine Frau geistesabwesend. „Hast du mal einen Blick in den Feuilleton geworfen?"

„Nein. Warum?"

„Ach, nur so. Theater-Kritik: „Die hohle Nadel. Oder: Die Konkurrenten des Arsène Lupin.". Buch-Empfehlung: „Arsène Lupin, der Gentleman-Ganove." Neu im Kino: „Arsène Lupin" Frankreich 2004. Neu auf DVD: „Arsène Lupin, der Meisterdieb" von 1967. Nur ins CD-Ressort hast du es nicht geschafft: „Mozart: Stücke fürs Klavier."."

„Ich mag Mozart.", bemerkte er. „Was ist mit dem Sachbuch-Ressort?"

„Serientätern auf der Spur.", las Claire grinsend vor. Lupin schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. „Nun gut. Wir sollten diesem Monsieur Larabee ein Dankeschön schicken.", wechselte er dann schnell das Thema. „Immerhin hat er die Gelegenheit nicht genutzt dich zu verhaften."

„Lupin, du wirst alt und sentimental.", entgegnete seine Frau stoisch. „Und überhaupt: Ich schicke ihm doch dieses Buch." Er seufzte auf.

„Wir reden noch mal darüber, wenn wir daheim sind.", meinte er und lauschte der Lautsprecherdurchsage: „Flug LH 3459 nach Berlin. Die Passagiere werden gebeten sich zu Gate 3 zu begeben. Ich wiederhole: Die Passagiere von Flug LH 3459 nach Berlin bitte zu Gate 3." Lupin erhob sich und bot seiner Frau seinen Arm an. „Darf ich bitten, Mrs. Lupin?" Sie faltete ihre Zeitung zusammen und erhob sich ebenfalls, bevor sie lächelnd seinen Arm ergriff.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Mr. Lupin."

**New York City, 10 Uhr**

„Du… du verstehst das nicht!", hielt Danny wütend dagegen.

„Da hast du verdammt Recht!", brüllte Mac zurück. „Ich verstehe es wirklich nicht! Lupin ist ein Dieb, vielleicht kein Mörder, aber ein Dieb! Und du bist ihm bereitwillig gefolgt! Du hattest die besten Vorraussetzungen, um aus diesem Verbrechermilieu herauszukommen! Du hast den Ausstieg aus der Gang geschafft! Du warst auf der Akademie! Du hast hier einen klasse Job gemacht! Warum hast du das weggeworfen?" Danny sah auf.

„Du verstehst das wirklich nicht.", stellte er leise fest. „Mac, man steigt nicht einfach bei den Tanglewood Boys aus. Auch mit dem Nachnamen „Messer" nicht." Er zögerte. „Lupin war derjenige, der mich da herausgeholt hat."

**New York City, 16. April 1990**

Der Mann, der das Licht eingeschaltet hatte ging an ihm vorbei zum Fenster und schloss es. „Ich sollte dir dankbar sein. Wenn du das Fenster eingeschlagen hättest könnte ich mir morgen das Geschrei meiner Kinder anhören. Den ganzen Tag laufen sie barfuss durchs Haus. Ich sage ihnen immer wieder, dass sie Schuhe anziehen sollen, aber Nein! Sie laufen weiterhin barfuss hier herum."

„Ähm… Sir, ich… ähm…"

„Du hast versucht hier einzubrechen." Er kam wieder zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Danny fuhr zusammen. Die Hand war groß und stark. „Steh auf." Zitternd kam er dem Befehl nach. Der Mann führte ihn zu den beiden Ohrensesseln. Mit sanftem Druck zwang er Danny sich in einen davon zu setzen. Er selbst ließ sich im anderen nieder. Zum ersten Mal nahm sich Danny Zeit sich den Mann genauer anzusehen. Er war groß, schlank und hatte schwarze Locken. Sein Alter war schwer zu schätzen. In seinem Mundwinkel hing eine Zigarre. Verwirrt fragte sich Danny, warum ihm der Geruch der Zigarre nicht früher aufgefallen war. Doch das spielte jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr.

„Deine Freunde waren bestimmt wütend, als du sie nicht vor dem Streifenpolizisten gewarnt hast?" Überrascht sah Danny auf. Was? Woher…? Der Mann beugte sich etwas vor, wobei er den Arm auf seinem Oberschenkel abstützte. „Merk dir eins: Dinge sind nicht immer so, wie sie auf den ersten Blick erscheinen. Auf den ersten Blick betrachtet hast du heute Nachmittag bei dem Überfall Mist gebaut, als du einem hübschen Mädchen hinterher geschaut hast. Das ist der Grund, warum du jetzt auch hier eingebrochen bist. Deine Freunde aus der Gang wollen Ersatz für die entgangene Beute. So ist die Situation auf den ersten Blick. Auf den zweiten wirst du erkennen, dass von dem Mädchen ein Bild auf diesem Schreibtisch steht. Ihr Name ist Henriette. Sie ist meine Tochter. Und wenn du genauer hinsiehst wirst du erkennen, dass der junge Mann, der auf dem Bild neben ihr steht, der Streifenpolizist ist. Was sagst du dazu?" Danny wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Der Polizist und das Mädchen… und was sollte das alles bedeuten? „Ähm… ich weiß nicht, Sir.", gab er zu. „Dann ist der Polizist… Ist das ihr Sohn?"

„Einer von Ihnen." Er nickte. „Aber er ist nicht wirklich ein Polizist. Er war nur so verkleidet. Übungszweck. Aber das wirst du noch lernen." Er winkte ab. „Weißt du wer ich bin?"

‚_Ein extrem verrückter Kauz.'_, dachte er und machte sich plötzlich ernsthaft Sorgen. Warum hatte dieser Kerl nicht schon längst die Polizei gerufen? „Nein, Sir."

„Das wirst du auch noch lernen.", entgegnete er nach einer Weile. „Warten deine Freunde draußen?" Danny nickte schnell.

„Du lügst. Sie sind nicht da." Er lehnte sich zurück. „Du machst einen ziemlich intelligenten Eindruck. Warum gibst du dich mit solchen Leuten ab?"

„Sie sind meine Freunde.", entgegnete Danny.

„Freunde zwingen einen nicht irgendwo einzubrechen. Freunde zeichnen sich durch eines aus: Loyalität. Denkst du deine Freunde sind loyal zu dir?"

„Natürlich sind sie das!" Danny sprang auf. „Was bilden Sie sich ein, so über meine Freunde zu reden?"

„Wenn Sie loyal sind, warum bist du dann hier und sie in ihren Betten? Wie lange denkst du wird es gut gehen, bevor einer von euch verhaftet oder erschossen wird und sie einen Schuldigen dafür suchen? Wie sicher kannst du dir sein, dass du nicht eines Tages derjenige bist, der schuld ist und den Preis dafür bezahlen muss?" Er erhob sich langsam. „Denk darüber nach, Danny Messer." Erschrocken fuhr er herum. Woher kannte dieser Mann seinen Namen?

„Ich weiß alles und ich kenne jeden.", beantwortete der Mann die nicht gestellte Frage. „Hier hast du etwas Bargeld. Gib das deinen Freunden." Er drückte ihm mehrere hundert Dollar in die Hand. „Ich sagte, ich wüsste alles. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass eine deiner Brüder vor zwei Wochen von der Polizei erschossen wurde. Deine Mutter starb im letzten Jahr. Ihr Mörder gehörte zu einer rivalisierenden Familie. Ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass du in Zukunft keine Gesetze mehr brechen wirst, Danny. Diese Entscheidung liegt alleine bei dir. Aber ich kann dir garantieren, dass du nicht für mich sterben musst."

**New York City, 26. August, 10 Uhr**

„Ohne Lupin wäre ich heute tot.", fuhr Danny fort. „Er sorgte dafür, dass ich immer weniger Zeit mit den Tanglewood Boys verbrachte. Martin gab mir Nachhilfe, damit ich einen halbwegs guten Schulabschluss bekam. Lupin zwang mich nicht bei den Einbrüchen mitzumachen. Am Anfang wusste ich auch gar nicht, was da in diesem Haus vor sich ging. Ich wusste nur, dass Lupin und seine Familie Gesetze nicht so unbedingt ernst nahm. Aber sie unterschieden immer zwischen moralisch richtig und moralisch falsch. Etwas, dass ich vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Eines Tages erklärte mir Vin dann, wer sein Vater ist. Und ich entschied mich." „Für Lupin und gegen die Tanglewood Boys." Danny nickte. „Ja. Auf den ersten Blick kein großer Unterschied."

„Aber auf den zweiten."

„Ja, auf den zweiten macht es sogar einen großen Unterschied." Danny nickte. Sein Blick wanderte kurz durch Macs Büro, bevor er wieder in Macs Augen sah. „Kann ich bleiben?" Mac nickte unsicher. „Ja. Aber lass es mich bitte nicht bereuen."

**Florenz / Italien, 11 Uhr**

Lachend tauchte Danny aus dem Wasser auf. „Hey, Sweetheart!" Er schwamm an den Rand des Pools und sah seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an, der lässig auf einer Sonnenliege lag. „Wann kommst du endlich ins Wasser?"

„Wenn ich weiß, was ich auf die Postkarte für Jack, Viv und Sam schreiben soll.", entgegnete er und drehte besagte Postkarte ratlos in den Händen. „Jetzt schlag doch auch einmal was vor! Schließlich war es deine Idee, dieses blöde Ding von Kapstadt bis hierher zu schleppen." Nachdenklich ließ Danny seinen Blick über das Anwesen wandern, in das Martin ihn „entführt" hatte. Was sollte man auf eine Postkarte schreiben, wenn man im Garten einer italienischen Villa aus dem 18. Jahrhundert lag, sich die Sonne auf den Pelz scheinen ließ und keiner wissen durfte, wo man sich genau befand? „Schreib: „Hi, Leute! Wir sitzen in der Sonne, rauben eine Villa nach der anderen aus und haben tollen Sex."

„Ha ha ha." Martin verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ich meine es ernst! Was hältst du von „Uns geht es gut. Wir kommen nicht zurück."?"

„Kurz und prägnant.", bemerkte er anerkennend, stieß sich am Poolrand ab und schwamm zur anderen Seite des Pools hinüber. „Aber schreib als P.S. „Wir haben tollen Sex.". Und dann komm endlich ins Wasser!"

**Köln / Bundesrepublik Deutschland, 11 Uhr**

„Hey, Alex." Alex blieb stehen und sah sich um. Sein Kollege Uli Panitz kam durch die Eingangstür der Wache auf ihn zu. „Wieder da?"

„Ja, seit heute Morgen." Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Der Jetlag hatte ihn mal wieder schlimm erwischt. Aber das konnte er schlecht zeigen. Schließlich war er offiziell nur in Düsseldorf gewesen und nicht in Washington D.C mit einem kleinen Umweg über Südafrika auf dem Rückweg.

„Geht es deinem Vater wieder besser?" Uli senkte seine Stimme. „Renee hat mir erzählt, dass er einen Herzinfarkt hatte." Alex lächelte auf.

„Ja, ihm geht es schon viel besser.", entgegnete er. „Der Arzt hat ihm bloß ein paar Veränderungen verordnet. Du weißt schon: Weniger Arbeit, anderes Essen, Luftveränderung usw. Er hat es erstaunlich gut aufgenommen." _‚Luftveränderung…'_, dachte er dabei im selben Augenblick. _‚So kann man eine Flucht auch beschreiben.'_

„Schön zu hören.", bemerkte er und betrachtete ihn etwas genauer. „Du siehst ziemlich übernächtigt aus.", stellte er misstrauisch fest.

„Mein Vater… war mal wieder ziemlich schwierig.", versuchte er zu erklären. „Ich kann es ihm einfach nicht Recht machen."

„Ach, Blödsinn!" Uli winkte ab. „Das wird mit seinem Herzinfarkt zusammenhängen. In Stresssituationen reagieren viele Leute überreizt. Du solltest das nicht ernst nehmen!" Er klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Alex musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. _‚Vater und Stresssituationen… Eine interessante Kombination.'_ „Du hast Recht. Erinnere mich bitte nächste Woche dran, wenn meine Eltern zu Besuch kommen."

**Willkommen in unserer Welt**

**Bonn-Bad Godesberg / Bundesrepublik Deutschland, 17. Oktober 2005, 02Uhr30**

Unaufhörlich prasselte der Regen auf Bonn hernieder. Es regnete bereits seit Tagen ununterbrochen. Das Wasser staute sich bereits in den Abwasserkanälen und würde mit Sicherheit in den nächsten Stunden die Straßen und Keller überfluten. Doch das kümmerte die Männer nicht, die im Schutze der Nacht die Straße überquerten und vor das Tor der Villa Mahnstein traten. Sie waren gänzlich in schwarz gekleidet und über den Köpfen trugen sie Ski-Masken.

„Das Schloss ist ein Witz.", erklärte Jean leise seinem Bruder Martin, während er besagtes Schloss mit einem Dietrich bearbeitete.

„Keine Alarmanlage?", fragte Martin überrascht. Jean schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier nicht. Erst im Haus. Der Besitzer ist wohl etwas geizig." Er grinste und öffnete vorsichtig einen Flügel des Tores. Martin streckte sich und gab dem schwarzen BWM X5, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite parkte ein Zeichen. Sofort öffneten sich die Türen des Wagens und weitere Personen stiegen aus und rannten zu ihnen herüber. Gemeinsam durchquerten sie das Tor, das Jean hinter ihnen wieder anlehnte und gingen zum Haus, vor dem sie stehen blieben. Arsène Lupin sah sie der Reihe nach an. „Wie besprochen: Danny und Martin, ihr übernehmt das Wohnzimmer, Jean und Henriette das Arbeitszimmer und wir…" Er deutet auf sich und seine Frau. „Durchsuchen das Schlafzimmer und den Keller. Vergesst den Tresor nicht! Er befindet sich im Bücherregal des Wohnzimmers."

„Dritte Reihe von oben zwischen Tolstoi und Nietzsche.", unterbrach Martin ihn. Sein Vater nickte zufrieden. „Noch Fragen?" Einstimmiges Kopfschütteln. „Dann los." Henriette zog ein Walky-Talky aus der Tasche und drückte den ‚On'-Schalter.

„Das Signal des Gerätes stört die Alarmanlage.", erklärte Martin Danny leise, während er Henriettes Daumen mit mehreren Lagen Klebeband auf dem Schalter festklebte. „Damit kein Alarm ausgelöst wird muß der Schalter allerdings die ganze Zeit gedrückt werden." Danny nickte. Martin gab Jean ein Zeichen, der sich sofort daran machte die Haustür zu öffnen.

„Du weißt, du musst das hier nicht machen.", flüsterte er Danny zu, während sie warteten. Sein Lebensgefährte warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu. „Erinnerst du dich, als ich sagte, ich wäre glücklich, dass dein Vater ein Dieb ist? Seitdem bin ich in Frauenkleidern und auf High Heels durch L.A. gestöckelt, habe meine Anwaltsprüfung gemacht – was natürlich positiv ist! - , bestimmt hundert Gesetze gebrochen, mehr Make-Up benutzt als manche Frauen in ihrem ganzen Leben, sieben verschiedene Identitäten angenommen und wieder abgelegt, bin ein Mal der Polizei nur um Haaresbreite entkommen und habe mehr von der Welt gesehen als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben. Und an manchen Tagen wünsche ich mir wirklich, mein Schwiegervater wäre kein Dieb, sondern Deputy Director des F.B.I. und wir wären in New York und würden mehr oder weniger dasselbe Leben führen wie noch vor zwei Monaten." Er sah ihm in die Augen. „Aber wenn dein Vater kein Dieb sondern Deputy Director des F.B.I. wäre, hätte ich nie die Nerven gehabt dich zu küssen und diese wunderbare Beziehung anzufangen. Also, mach dir keine Sorgen und lass uns endlich diesen Schuppen ausräumen, Schatz."


End file.
